Adamantine Mist
by MZephyr
Summary: Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.
1. Announcement

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

You are warned, from the start, that this story is filled with angst and sadness. If you manage to struggle through to the end of the final chapter, I hope you will feel that the journey has moved you strongly. If this warning hasn't stopped you, then buckle your seat belt and prepare yourself for the ride.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Announcement**

Kasumi Tendo, eldest of the three daughters of Soun Tendo, was alone in her own bedroom, and no one even noticed. She lay on her bed, propped up by several pillows, a book open on her lap. The lamp above her right shoulder illuminated the page, for all the good it did. The only thing visible to her at the moment was in her own mind, her thoughts far away and a couple of hours in the past.

Two hours. Two hours in which the embers of her fury had shown no sign of dimming.

No one in either family living under the Tendo roof had perceived her state of mind. Her eyes, her voice, her entire demeanor had been as calm as it ever was, while she cleaned up the wreckage. None of the players in the little household drama had yet guessed that they had thrown the final straw.

As such things always did, the catastrophe had centered around the engagement between Kasumi's youngest sister Akane, and Akane's fiancé Ranma Saotome. The two stubborn, proud, immature eighteen year olds had been fighting over their engagement ever since it had been forced on them two years previously. There were times when they seemed to accept the arrangement, but heaven forbid anyone say so openly. Shouted denials were the tamest of the likely results.

And thus today. Like some form of self-inflicted torture, Kasumi's thoughts replayed for the hundredth time the events from earlier that afternoon, as lunch ended ...

* * *

"Ranma! Akane! We have something for you!"

All eyes turned toward the two men standing there, grinning. Ranma's father, Genma Saotome, and Akane's father, Soun Tendo, bosom companions whose combined I.Q. was somehow less than the sum of its parts. Perhaps even less than either individually. The two teenagers groaned in unison at the realization that yet another scheme to get them together was about to be thrust upon them.

"Pop, whatever it is, forget it. I mean it." Ranma uttered this in already defeated tones, knowing it would be useless.

"Nonsense boy," Genma said stoutly. "Believe me, you'll both thank us for this." He held a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is that?" asked Akane, in tones which strongly suggested she'd rather not know.

"Reservations for both of you," Soun told them cheerfully. "At a hotel. A chance to, ah, enjoy yourselves."

Nabiki had stealthily approached from behind, and now peered over Genma's shoulder. "One room," she announced, amused. Then her eyebrows lifted, recognizing the name from having walked past a few times. "The Hotel Eros? A love hotel?! For these two?! You've got to be kidding!"

Akane and Ranma both jumped to their feet, faces blazing. They instantly reacted to their mutual embarrassment in the manner dictated by long habit.

"Are you crazy!" Akane shouted. "You think I'd let that perverted freak touch me?!"

"Like I would!" Ranma yelled in return. "Why the hell would I want to go someplace like that with a sexless tomboy like you?!"

"I suppose you'd rather go with that bimbo Shampoo!" Akane responded heatedly.

"Yeah?" Ranma searched for an answering insult. "Well, you'd probably go with your little pig P-chan!"

"You ...! You ...!" Unable to think of any insult cutting enough, Akane resorted to expressing herself through action. She grabbed the teapot off the table and heaved it at Ranma, who dodged and stuck out his tongue. A bowl followed, shattering on the wall as Ranma ducked underneath, laughing. Several other dishes suffered a similar fate.

Then Akane lifted the entire table and threw it at her aggravating fiancé. He darted to the side in time for it to miss. Their fathers weren't so lucky. The two men managed to catch the table, but they staggered under its weight, falling backward, smashing through the wall behind them.

"Nyah, nyah," Ranma taunted. "Little Miss Tomboy. Can't hit the side of Mount Fuji."

Akane grabbed the katana from beside Ranma's startled mother, Nodoka. Not truly thinking of mutilation, she left it in its sheath, wielding it like a club. The chase went around the room a couple of times, with one of the shoji to the outside being torn down and a hole knocked in another wall. Ranma slipped through the doorway into the hall.

Kasumi watched it all in familiar dismay, already making plans for the people she would need to call to effect repairs. She followed after the pair slowly, hoping she could find soft words which might bring them to their senses.

As she reached the doorway, her concern magnified into outright worry to see that the chase had gone into the kitchen. _Her_ kitchen. Akane swung and Ranma danced aside, with a taunt about over-muscled and clumsy girls. Snarling in rage, Akane swung again. Her target dodged again, but for once the ever graceful Ranma was anything but. His foot slipped out from under him. Falling, grabbing wildly, his flailing arm caught the drain rack on the counter. Kasumi could do nothing but watch in horror as several dishes therein were shattered by the collision.

Several China dishes. That shattered along with her heart.

China dishes which Kasumi's deceased mother had received, many years ago, as a wedding gift.

China dishes which Kasumi had used to serve refreshments to some visiting friends, earlier that morning.

Then, as if to compound felony upon felony, both Akane and the still unbalanced Ranma grabbed for the drain rack at the same time, trying to prevent it from falling to the floor. In doing so, they only succeeded in knocking it into a book on the counter, which promptly slid into the sink, a sink full of water.

Her mother's cookbook.

Handwritten.

In ink which no one was ever going to read again.

Kasumi found herself unable to utter a sound. Not that any sound would have sufficed. Shouted curses, cries of grief, screams of pain - none of it could possibly be enough. As Akane finally succeeded in knocking Ranma head over heels with her improvised club, Kasumi walked over in silence and fished the book out of the water. She carefully peeled the pages apart, only to confirm that no more than one word in three was still legible.

Behind her the shouting reached a crescendo, as Ranma staggered to his feet holding a hand to the lump forming on his head. Like some inverted simultaneous climax, both Akane and Ranma shouted that their engagement was over. They stormed off in opposite directions, ignoring the mess they left behind. No further sound was heard from either.

Moving mechanically, Kasumi swept up the shards of pottery and threw them in the trash. She contemplated the book for several interminable minutes, before dropping it in with the discarded shards. Then she walked up to her room, still in utter silence, closed the door behind herself, sat down on her bed, and tried to think of something, anything, else.

* * *

She hadn't succeeded.

Her fury had not been eased by the contemplation of where to assign blame. There was all too much blame to go around.

Akane and Ranma might be eighteen and seniors in high school, but they still acted like children. They had indulged themselves in this dance of engagement for two years now, refusing to advance, ignoring attempts to pull them apart, causing chaos all around.

Their fathers Soun and Genma were like children themselves. Always scheming, always causing trouble between the couple. Ranma's mother, Genma's wife, Nodoka had at first blithely helped the two men in their troublemaking, although she had lately become more reticent, at least to judge from her constantly pursed lips.

Akane's and Kasumi's other sister, Nabiki, liked to cause trouble for trouble's sake. Not to mention the money she could make therefrom.

There were other people in Nerima who contributed. Indeed, it was hardly a short list. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Tatewaki, Mousse, Ryoga, Cologne, Happosai, and others.

Doctor Tofu. Well, no, he wasn't to blame for any problems in Akane's and Ranma's relationship. But he was certainly to blame for not, well, ... he was just to blame.

Nor did Kasumi spare herself. She reflected bitterly that she could have tried mediating matters long ago, if it weren't that she felt it her duty to defer to her father's wishes. Now look what that had brought her.

No. Blaming people was useless. What was done was done, and no wishes or prayers would undo it. But no more. It was time to _end_ this, once and for all! It would be painful. It wouldn't be the way she had wanted things to happen. But it was clear there was no longer any choice. Kasumi Tendo had a duty to her family, and she would see that duty through.

* * *

Supper drew to a close, and most members of the Tendo and Saotome families sighed contentedly, taking a few final sips of tea. Akane and Ranma, on the other hand, looked anything but content, both of them sitting stiffly, careful to avoid contact and pointedly ignoring each other. Neither of them had any intention of being the first to reinstate the engagement.

Kasumi cleared her throat delicately. "I have some announcements to make," she said quietly into the expectant silence.

Everyone's eyes turned to the eldest of the trio of sisters, wondering what to expect. Was the hot water broken again, perhaps? Or had some representatives of the community made an appointment to come by and speak to the martial artists in the room? Or maybe laundry day was to be changed?

"As we all know," Kasumi began, "an agreement was made to unite the Tendo and Saotome families through marriage, to ensure the legacy of the Tendo dojo."

Akane and Ranma both winced, lowering their eyes. The beginnings of smiles appeared on Soun's and Genma's faces. Was Kasumi going to add her own voice to the call for Akane and Ranma to marry soon?

"Unfortunately," Kasumi continued, "Akane and Ranma-kun appear to be irrevocably opposed to this arrangement. They have resisted it from the beginning, and both announced today that they refuse to adhere to it."

Soun's and Genma's faces fell. Nabiki looked curious. Nodoka faintly worried. Akane and Ranma lifted their eyes back up to face Kasumi, their expressions confused, not comprehending her words.

"Nonetheless," Kasumi went on remorselessly, "the agreement between the families still exists. The honor of the Tendo family demands that we fulfill our obligation. Since Akane is unable to do so, it is clearly my duty as the oldest daughter to take her place. Tomorrow, Ranma and I will announce our engagement publicly. We will get married on the earliest feasible date, which I have determined will be one month from now, on Sunday the twentieth, two days after the end of the school term."

She fell silent. Nobody else filled the void left in the wake of her words. Even Nabiki was too shocked to give voice to her surprise over this circumstance.

Kasumi's hand under the table was tightly gripped around a single shard of porcelain, its sharp edges pressing painfully against her flesh as she squeezed. It was a remnant of the shattered china dishes, pulled out of the bin when she came downstairs to prepare dinner, retrieving it to serve as a reminder of why she would do what she had chosen to do. Kasumi had taken it in her hand when she began her announcement, and had held it firmly throughout, to hold her to her course like a talisman.

As brains slowly began to function again, the fathers found themselves wondering if this might indeed work out better after all. Nodoka was looking back and forth between Kasumi and her son in worry, thinking of what she had observed of each of their hearts. Nabiki caught her breath, glad beyond description that the burden had not been dumped on her, as she had learned her lesson the one time she had pretended to accept the engagement.

The biggest reactions were within the two youngest, kneeling side by side and, somehow, closer together. Both felt as if an abyss had just opened at their feet, and they were falling, dizzy, unsure.

Ranma thought to himself, ‹But ... but ... Akane's my fiancée. Kasumi's my ... she's like my big sister. I can't marry her. That's just wrong.›

Akane couldn't find words in her mind to express her thoughts. She was just conscious of a deep sense of loss, and wailing over a sisterly betrayal. Her mouth opened. "But ..." Nothing else came out. She didn't know what word should come next.

Kasumi looked at Akane sharply. "Do you wish to object? Do you wish to tell us that you will marry Ranma?"

Ranma's head swiveled quickly to look straight at Akane, eyebrows lifted. He couldn't, wouldn't, tell her what words he wanted to hear her speak, but perhaps he could hope.

Akane saw Ranma staring at her, self assured, acting like he knew what she would say. Her lips firmed into a hard line. "No. If you want this jerk, you can have him."

Ranma's own jaw set and his eyes flashed. "Fine!" he ground out. "At least this way I'll be able to eat what my wife cooks!"

Akane's teeth clenched and red spots of anger appeared on her cheeks. With a huff she tossed down her napkin, stood, and stormed out of the room, stomping up the stairs. Ranma spun to his feet a moment later, marching out of the room into the hall. Seconds later the people left in the room heard the back door slam, and guessed correctly that he was headed out to the dojo.

"Are you sure about this, oneechan?" Nabiki asked quietly.

"Yes," Kasumi replied firmly, with no sign of doubt in her voice. "The madness must be stopped. If this is the only way, then so be it."

The elder sister might have no doubt in her voice, but Nabiki had plenty of doubts in her eyes as she climbed to her feet and left the table. Kasumi pretended not to notice.

* * *

The next morning Nabiki took off bright and early, so she could swing by Furinkan high school before heading off to the university. This new development wouldn't be secret for long, so she had to strike while the iron was hot if she wanted to turn the biggest profit possible. She was already calculating how much to charge and which people to approach first, even as she cursed herself for being too stunned to start last night.

Out of long habit, Akane and Ranma left the house together. They walked to school in total silence. Walked, not ran. Both of them were dragging their feet, as if in a dream. Ranma even walked on the sidewalk, not up on the fence, despite the fact that their last words to each other the previous evening had been spoken in anger.

From time to time their eyes would slide over to observe the other peripherally. By chance, they never caught the other at it. Their thoughts were similar, wondering how they had gotten into this situation. Wondering how long the other person was going to wait before fixing it.

Nabiki primed several of her unofficial aides with the facts to be sold to any interested parties, before she finally spotted her primary target. As nonchalantly as she could manage, which was very nonchalant indeed, the ex-high school student approached Ukyo Kuonji as the latter walked along the hallway toward her homeroom. The okonomiyaki chef, Ranma's so-called "cute" fiancée, looked up with pursed lips at the approach of Akane's older sister.

"Let's cut to the chase," Ukyo said sharply. "How much is your information going to cost me?"

Nabiki placed a hand over her heart. "You wound me. Can't I have just wanted to visit old friends?"

Ukyo frowned unhappily. "You got up early enough - and this is _you_ we're talking about, remember - to make a special trip here before catching the subway to your university classes. Something big must be up."

Nabiki sighed. "That's the trouble with the world today. Nobody takes the time for courtesy in business dealings anymore. Very well. Three thousand yen, please." She held out a hand.

The young chef raised an eyebrow. "It must be big. This had better be worth it." She fished out her money and peeled off three bills.

The mercenary Tendo took the money and pocketed it, saying, "Have I ever overcharged you? Don't answer that." Ukyo's mouth, half open to answer the first question, closed again with a smirk.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Nabiki cocked her head slightly and began. "It started with another fight between Akane and Ranma. A big one, the sort that involved structural damage. They both ended up calling off the engagement."

Nabiki paused, but Ukyo just continued watching her, bored. She'd heard nothing new so far.

Her mouth twisting wryly, Nabiki went on. "For some reason, Kasumi decided to take it seriously. _Very_ seriously. To be blunt, Ranma and Akane really are no longer engaged. Ranma is now engaged to Kasumi. It's to be announced today, and the wedding is to take place right after the school term ends."

Ukyo no longer looked bored. Her jaw was hanging, and her eyes were open very wide. Then she snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes. "This is just another trick, right? I remember _your_ engagement to Ranchan."

Nabiki shrugged. "I suppose it depends on whether you believe Kasumi would be involved in such a trick. She told me she was serious. I believe her words were, 'If this is the only way to stop the madness, then so be it.' If she sends out wedding invitations, I'll be convinced."

The cross-dressing high school student turned away to hide her worried expression, not that it did any good. She quietly got out, "Thanks for the information," then stood there chewing on her lip while listening to the footsteps recede. The problem was that it was very difficult to imagine Kasumi Tendo playing a practical joke on anyone, and if she was serious ...

Ranchan would never hurt Kasumi. _No one_ would ever hurt Kasumi. She could go and plead with him to marry her instead, but if Kasumi insisted, would he, could he, turn the eldest Tendo sister away? Ukyo looked down at herself, at the uniform she wore. What chance, honestly, would she have in a contest for Ranma's heart against a woman who was practically the living archetype of the Japanese feminine ideal? One thing was certain - the word "uncute" would never fall from Ranma's lips in reference to _Kasumi_ Tendo.

She would have to speak with Ranchan, as soon as possible. Find out what he was thinking, whether this was serious. And pray, pray that it wasn't. Because she was suddenly much more worried than she had ever been while Ranma was engaged to Akane.

* * *

Nabiki made one more stop before boarding the subway. The Kuno home. Ever since graduation, Tatewaki Kuno spent most of the hours of his days in his private gymnasium, practicing his kendo. Every other day or so he would emerge at either the beginning or end of the school day to challenge Ranma Saotome. Later, he would pick himself up off the ground and trudge back home, to tend to his injuries and practice some more. This particular morning found him still at home.

"Kuno-chan!" Nabiki caroled, as soon as a servant opened the door to admit her. "I've got some information for you!"

Tatewaki entered the room a minute later, dabbing genteelly at his forehead with a folded towel. "What brings you here this day, mercenary?" the young man inquired of her wearily.

The girl hid her scowl behind a bright smile. "News about Akane's engagement to Ranma. News that you will _definitely_ want to hear. Which I'll tell you for the quite reasonable price of seven thousand yen."

Kuno sighed heavily, but dug into his pocket and emerged with a wallet. He handed over the requested amount wordlessly, and watched with disdain as Nabiki counted the money and then pocketed it.

Nabiki's smile was now broader, though not for the sake of the young man in front of her. It was solely for being seven thousand yen richer. Briefly she explained, "Akane and Ranma are no longer engaged. Ranma is now engaged to our older sister Kasumi. Akane is not engaged to anyone, now. Ranma and Kasumi are to be married in a month, which makes it sound pretty serious."

Tatewaki just stood there, staring off into space. Nabiki watched curiously, and finally observed the corners of his mouth slowly, very slowly, starting to turn upward. Growing impatient, she turned and saw herself out of the house. Just as the front door closed behind her, the young woman heard a piercing shout of "Banzai!" from within. She smirked and continued on her way. Glancing at her wristwatch, she hurried her steps in order to reach the subway in time.

* * *

Kasumi paused outside the glass door to take a deep breath. Crowds of pedestrians flowed past her just beyond on the sidewalk, their reflections visible in the glass before her. She examined her own face, the look of determination present upon it, and noted the wrinkle on her forehead with a frown. With an effort she forced herself to relax, allowing the wrinkle to disappear.

Stepping forward, the door swished open to admit her, then closed soundlessly behind. On the door, printed in large letters, were the words "The Asahi Shimbun." In smaller print underneath was the further statement, "Japan's Leading National Newspaper."

After briefly examining a directory, Kasumi made her way down a hallway and through a door marked "Lifestyle." She gave a small smile upon seeing the woman she had hoped to see, sitting behind one of the desks in the room. The woman had been a classmate of hers at Furinkan a few years ago. Kasumi strolled over smoothly, stood in front of the desk with both hands in front of her holding her purse, and quietly said, "Hello, Aoi-san."

The woman looked up, her face lighting with recognition. "Kasumi-san! What a nice surprise! Please, sit. What brings you here?"

Kasumi sat demurely in the chair on her side of the desk, then opened her purse and reached inside. "Something more of a surprise than you were expecting, I daresay," she told her old classmate in serious tones. "I'm going to be married soon." She handed over a slip of paper with printing on it, which the startled newspaper employee took without thinking. "Could you please see that this announcement appears in tomorrow morning's paper?"

Aoi looked down and read over the statement quickly. "Ranma Saotome? How come I haven't heard of this before? How long have you ... wait. Hang on. Ranma _Saotome_? Isn't he your _sister's_ fiancé? I thought he was supposed to marry Akane-san."

Kasumi's smile became fixed. "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans. I will be the one to marry Ranma-kun. Just as it says there."

"But, are you ..." The woman paused, stopping herself short of rudely inquiring into affairs which were none of her business. She admitted to herself that she had always expected Kasumi Tendo to walk in here one day with an announcement of her engagement to a certain young doctor, but she could hardly ask about that either. Curiosity was eating her alive, but Kasumi's closed expression made it clear that answers would be politely non-forthcoming.

"The morning edition, you said?" she finally inquired, weakly.

"Yes, please," Kasumi nodded firmly. "Thank you very much. I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm afraid there's a great deal to do, and not very much time in which to do it. It's been very nice seeing you again."

Aoi stood and bowed, still feeling off balance. "It's been nice seeing you also, Kasumi-san. Please stop by again when you have time. I would very much enjoy talking with you again."

Kasumi's smile this time was more natural. "I would like that also. Until then." She serenely stood up from the chair, then turned and left the room.

Aoi stared blankly after her departing back for several long seconds before slowly sinking into her own chair. She quickly entered the information she'd been given into the computer. After a further pause to think things over, she lifted her telephone receiver and dialed. She felt the need to speak immediately with several old friends.

* * *

Ukyo had been watching Ranma in class all morning, and it had been clear to her that he was greatly distracted. He paid even less attention than usual to the teachers, and his eyes kept sliding over toward Akane. Moreover, Akane kept finding reasons to twist around in her seat, whereupon her eyes would seek out Ranma, although he was careful not to be looking in her direction at such times. It was a dance even more irritating to the watcher than their usual behavior.

When lunchtime arrived, Ukyo was out of her seat in an instant, standing beside her fiancé's desk. "Ranchan, could I, uh, speak to you?"

Ranma looked up at the serious expression on his friend's face, and paused in the act of grabbing his lunch, not bounding straight outside as usual. "Uh, sure. What's up?"

She noticed that the usual cheerful note was missing from his voice. "Not here," Ukyo said quietly, looking around nervously. "Could we go up to the roof?"

Ranma looked puzzled, but gamely replied, "Sure, I guess so."

He stood up, and they left the room together. Biting her lip, Akane's eyes trailed after as she picked up her own lunch. Making up her mind, she quickly slipped off after them.

A few minutes later up on the roof, Ranma opened his bento and began to eat while Ukyo paced back and forth. Coming to a determined stop in front of him, Ukyo turned to face Ranma and said, "Is it true?"

Ranma swallowed the rice in his mouth, looked up and asked, "Is what true?"

Through gritted teeth Ukyo asked, "Are you engaged to Kasumi now?"

The boy winced. How had she heard already? The answer came immediately, Nabiki. He looked around the roof for inspiration, catching a glimpse of a shoe around the corner of the stairway. He frowned, guessing immediately who had followed Ukyo and himself up to the roof.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he answered at last, still frowning. "It's not like I'm ever given a choice about these things."

"So then, you don't want to be engaged to her, right? I mean, you're supposed to marry me, you know." She was chewing on her lip as she said this.

Ranma looked up in worry, hearing the plaintive note in his friend's speech. He looked over to where Akane was hiding, wondering again how this had happened, and why Akane was being so stubborn about asking Kasumi to switch the engagement back. His gaze returned to the girl in front of him. "I ... it's not that easy, Ucchan. Kasumi ... well, she said we're gonna get married. It's ... it's not like I got any real choice. Nobody ever asks what _I_ want. Not even you - you ain't ever asked what I want. I just do what I'm told."

Ukyo snorted. "Like hell you do what you're told." She chewed on her lip some more, then said, "Okay, I'm asking. What do _you_ want?"

Ranma's eyes flicked over to the stairway again, causing a stabbing pain in Ukyo's heart. His answer held a measure of bitterness. "Don't bother asking. It don't matter, anyway." He looked down, then up again. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure this'll all blow over soon. Things'll go back to normal." He raised his voice. "Just as soon as a stubborn tomboy admits she wants the engagement switched back."

This was too blatant to overlook. Akane stepped out of hiding, her eyes flashing. "So. I guess that means you _want_ to be engaged to me again. Huh?"

"In your dreams, tomboy!" Ranma replied, voice still raised. "I'm perfectly happy the way things are. _You're_ the one who can't live without me."

Akane put her fists on her hips. "You are so _full_ of yourself, jerk! I'm _glad_ we're not engaged anymore! I'm sure you and Kasumi will be very happy together."

Ranma put his hands behind his head, looking up. "Yep, I'm sure we will. Of course, we'll let you stay in our house until you graduate. Unless of course you change your mind about this."

"Ha!" Akane said forcefully. "That's just what _you_ want! Well, if you want our engagement back, then _you_ can be the one to tell Kasumi! 'Cause I'm not going to."

Their argument continued until the bell rang which signaled the end of lunch period. Neither of the two arguing teens noticed that Ukyo had slipped away much earlier, dabbing at the water trying to slide out of the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Tatewaki considered going to meet his true love as she emerged from her school that afternoon, but in the end decided he wished additional time to prepare. There was also the small problem that he had decided to partake of a fine wine to celebrate the changed circumstances, and was now feeling under the weather as a result of imbibing too large a quantity of alcohol. He was thus at home when his sister Kodachi returned from her own school.

When the door slammed, he called out weakly from his position of repose, "My demonic sister, must you treat our house with such violence?"

She spun on her heel with a glare. "The first year additions to the gymnastics club insisted on proving their incompetence today. I was forced to penalize them severely. And unless you wish for the same, you may keep your opinions to yourself."

Her brother waved his hand in the air lazily. "What you do with your minions is your own concern. However, if you will tread more peacefully, I have news which I believe will concern you greatly."

Kodachi frowned, eyeing her brother with little favor. Her welfare was not his concern, and the smile on his face did not by any means betoken any good thing for herself. "Go on," she said stonily, waiting.

His smile broadened. "It would seem that Ranma Saotome is no longer engaged to Akane Tendo," he told her, his voice caressing the words ecstatically.

Kodachi's heart leapt within her, but she forced it to settle again. Experience told her that there was more to come. "And?"

Tatewaki coughed. "Ah, yes, well. Although Akane-kun is now free to indulge her love for my wonderful self, it would seem that Saotome is now engaged to _Kasumi_ Tendo, the eldest sister of my beloved."

His sister's eyes narrowed, trying to remember what she could of the Tendo daughter in question. "Kasumi Tendo is no fighter. She will scarce be able to defend her alleged claim to my Ranma-sama."

Tatewaki snorted. "That is your affair, although I believe Saotome may have something to say should you attack her openly. Just steer your schemes clear of my fierce tigress. If we do not cross paths, we will have no cause to interfere with each other's aims."

Kodachi chortled madly. "The pleasure I take in your pain is reason enough to trip you up. However, securing the love of my Ranma-sama is my first concern. I must go and ... take stock." She rubbed her palms together. "Yes, preparations are in order. Plans must be made. Ta ta, _dear_ brother." She skipped out of the room.

Meanwhile word had spread among the students at Furinkan High School thanks to Nabiki's early morning activities, and those students were now dispersing. Many of them gathered in cafés, ice cream parlors and other after school hangouts to discuss the matter. Several betting pools were started for how long it would be before the engagement between Akane and Ranma was reinstated, with the majority selecting times in the next two or three days.

Ukyo did her best to ignore the conversations of this sort taking place at Ucchan's, her restaurant. Mostly she stayed back behind the grill and forced her waitress Konatsu to deal with the customers, while stoically pretending to hear nothing. She was, however, unable to prevent herself from shooting an evil glare in Konatsu's direction when he placed a wager on Akane and Ranma getting back together the day after tomorrow.

Over in the ramen restaurant known as the Nekohanten, the two Chinese Amazons serving the customers heard the same conversations. Mousse, a rival of Ranma, was unsure what to think of this development. It seemed to change very little from his point of view, since his beloved Shampoo still claimed Ranma as her husband. Beyond that, it made no difference to him which daughter of the Tendo household was engaged to the fiend Saotome.

That selfsame Shampoo, on the other hand, hurried back into the kitchen to tell her great-grandmother Cologne everything she had just overheard. Shampoo was at first inclined to be happy, for she knew that Kasumi Tendo was no fighter, and she had long had suspicions regarding her airen's feelings for Akane. Cologne was quick to throw ice water on this inclination, pointing out that the arranged marriage was a matter of duty, and Kasumi was cast far more in the traditional Japanese mold than was her sister Akane. The old woman forced her heir to return to the dining area while she pondered the possibilities and made some telephone calls to people she knew.

What the Amazon elder learned did not comfort her. The matriarch of the Tendo family was already moving to consolidate her position. An announcement of the engagement and upcoming wedding would appear in tomorrow's newspaper. Purchases and deals were already being entered into concerning the ceremony, which it appeared was scheduled to take place in only a month. She smoked a pipe contemplatively while she cooked, striving to deal with her severe puzzlement. These moves spoke of serious intent, yet she would have sworn that Shampoo's groom was in love with Akane Tendo, and vice versa. She could feel herself being pressured into a position where it would be necessary to take action soon, and yet action taken in the absence of understanding might prove disastrous.

In the end Cologne decided that she would pay a friendly call to the Tendo home tomorrow while the youngest members were in school. A relaxed conversation over tea might allow her to gain the answers to several of her questions. She could only hope that her great-granddaughter would do nothing foolish in the meantime.

* * *

Akane and Ranma had walked home from school together, pointedly ignoring each other, their shoulders almost touching. They stepped into the genkan, and Akane called out, "We're home!" while they traded their shoes for slippers.

Kasumi walked up to them carrying what proved to be a bridal magazine, open to a page showing various dress styles. "Oh, there you are," she said with a smile. "I'm trying to decide on the dress I want. Please tell me what you think, Ranma-kun." She forced the magazine into his resisting hands. "The announcement will appear in tomorrow's paper, and I made arrangements with the florist today. He was very sweet and offered us a substantial discount."

Akane and Ranma were both staring at Kasumi, bewildered.

Kasumi continued blithely. "Now Ranma-kun, I've made an appointment for you with the tailor tomorrow afternoon at four. To be fitted for your tuxedo. Make sure that you're there on time. Akane, you and Nabiki will be going with me the day after to select the bridesmaids' dresses. I want both of you as bridesmaids of course."

The elder sister smiled sunnily at both of them, then frowned ever so slightly. She tapped her finger on the page in Ranma's hands. "The dresses Ranma-kun. I asked for your opinion."

The boy looked down at the page in his hands, trying to see the dresses. His mind was whirling so hard it was difficult to see, or think, anything. He wasn't really getting married to Kasumi, was he? This was just until he and Akane made up. As soon as Akane stopped being stubborn, they'd be engaged again.

Akane was trying to swallow, but found her throat too dry to do so. Could Kasumi truly be serious? Was this for real? Did her sister truly plan to marry Ranma? Why wasn't the big jerk saying something? All he had to do was tell everyone he was supposed to be engaged to her, not Kasumi.

Ranma looked over at Akane. He raised an eyebrow.

Akane looked away.

Ranma looked back down at the magazine, lips thinning into a line. He tried to picture the dresses on Kasumi. They kept appearing in his mind's eye on Akane instead. Finally he pointed to one and said, "This one seems nice. I like it." He didn't mention that what he liked was the image of it on Akane. He figured if it looked good on her, it would probably look good on her sister as well.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said in pleasure. "I believe that one will be lovely." She took the magazine back from his unresisting fingers.

Akane slowly turned and stared. Her mind tried to comprehend the fact that Ranma had just selected a wedding gown for Kasumi to wear when he married her. After a moment she stumbled away, finding the stairs blindly. Somehow she ended up in her room. Her schoolbag dropped unnoticed to the floor while Akane stared out the window, unseeing.

When Kasumi vanished back down the hall, Ranma climbed the steps slowly. This was some kind of dream, he thought to himself, something from which he'd awaken shortly. After all, it couldn't be happening, there was no way he was really marrying Kasumi. He walked into the guest room, ignoring his father and mother, then began to change his clothes. His mother quickly averted her eyes, while his father slapped him across the back of the head. The blow had no effect. Ranma continued to ignore them, completing the change of clothing and walking back out without ever saying a word.

Ranma entered the dojo with a feeling of relief. This was the one place where he was always sure of himself, where he always knew what to expect. No matter how much his life might be turned upside-down elsewhere, it wouldn't touch him here. He could be at peace in this, his final refuge.

The door at the end of the room slid open, interrupting his kata. Ranma slowly turned around to see who it was, half expecting Akane to be there demanding that he spar with her. Instead, he was shocked to the core of his spirit to see Kasumi, her hair tied back in a braid, wearing a gi.

"Ranma-kun?" Her words shattered the silence. "I believe that it's time to discuss my training."

* * *

**Author's note:**

The entirety of this story is already complete in first draft form. It will contain seven chapters once it is fully posted.

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	2. Inexorable

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Inexorable**

Ranma stared at Kasumi in disbelief as she walked further into the dojo, dressed in a gi. He was having trouble processing her words. "Training?" he repeated numbly. "What d'ya mean, training?"

"My training in the martial arts, of course," Kasumi replied, as if she were speaking of the most natural thing in the world. "Father trained me in the basics when I was younger, but I'm nowhere near as skilled as Akane. That will have to change, I'm afraid. After all, I'm supposed to help you run the dojo after we get married. That was the whole purpose of the engagement, remember?"

"Uh ... um ... but ..."

"Besides," Kasumi ground on relentlessly, "if we're going to be partners then I might find myself facing some of the people you deal with from time to time. What if Shampoo, or Ukyo, or Kodachi attack me? What if Pantyhose Taro or someone like him tries to kidnap me to get at you? I'll need to be able to defend myself."

Ranma shook himself. "Uh, I can take care of that. You know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

The older girl smiled, but with a hint of sadness for the need to contradict this rose colored outlook. "Don't be silly. You won't always be around. Someone might show up here while you're at school, for example. In any case, we're going to take over the dojo, and that means I need to master the art. I'm afraid that I have a long way to go, but that just means that we'd better get started."

She had slowly been walking closer as she spoke. She was now within arms reach. Ranma took a step back, looking worried.

"Look, there's no way I'm gonna beat you up!" the boy protested forcefully, almost angrily.

Kasumi stopped, standing still with her head tilted, her expression puzzled. "I know that. But we were talking about training, not beating me up."

Ranma's forearms lifted in front of him from the waist, palms turned up. His face was scrunched, his worry showed in the tone of his voice. "It's the same thing," he told her unhappily.

Kasumi stood there for a minute, saying nothing, fighting to keep her expression placid. Finally, she spoke, her words soft. "When you start to train new students in our dojo, students who are just starting out, do you expect to train them by beating on them?"

The boy's face twisted, his expression puzzled. "Well, no, o'course not." He paused, thinking some more. "They gotta learn the basics first. Positions, then kata. Breathing right. Exercises to build up their muscles. They gotta ..."

The woman confronting him held up her hand, causing him to stumble to a stop. Her mouth was set in an uncharacteristically serious line. "I'm afraid I'm going to be rather rusty on the basics myself, so why don't we start there?"

Ranma crossed his arms, scowling. "I told ya, I ain't gonna train you."

Kasumi vented a sigh and hung her head. "Very well," she said quietly. Then she lifted her face again, her expression resolute. She turned to the side and strolled over to the wall, where she lifted a katana down, sliding it from its sheath.

Ranma's eyes widened in astonishment as she began an intermediate kata with it. A feeling of profound uneasiness swept through him. His hands unconsciously clenched into fists at his sides. Voice strained, the young man demanded, "What d'you think you're doing?"

"Training," answered Kasumi pleasantly.

Ranma watched helplessly as she stumbled through the exercise, it being obvious that her memory of it was poor at best. He winced as the razor sharp blade came uncomfortably close to her shoulder. He began to gnaw on his lip in worry as further mistakes were made, seriously contemplating marching over there and seizing the sword from her hands. When the edge sliced neatly through the leg of her gi, Ranma gave a strangled shout and landed beside her in one jump, grabbing the katana before she could do any further damage.

"Are you nuts?!" he shouted, bending down to probe the neat slice, breathing in relief to see that the skin underneath was unmarked. It didn't even occur to him that it was the first time he had ever raised his voice to Kasumi.

"Is something wrong, Ranma-kun?" the young woman asked sweetly.

Ranma stood from his inspection, straining to keep his voice under control. "You nearly sliced your leg open, is what's wrong!"

Kasumi tilted her head again. "I was under the impression that injuries were expected during training."

Ranma ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That don't mean you ... Look, you're not ready for ... Dammit, you gotta start simpler ..."

She continued to look at him in polite confusion. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. But if no one is to guide my training, then I have only my own best guesses to go upon."

Kasumi turned to face the wall again, frowning slightly. Then her eyes lit. She walked over to the wall once more, and this time lifted down a battle axe which Soun had picked up from God knew where. She hefted it experimentally while Ranma watched in horror.

"What're you planning to do with that?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Kasumi flicked her glance to him, then back to the axe. She stepped away from the wall and took up a stance. "Train," she answered him in a voice filled with determination.

As she started to slide into her first movement, Kasumi frowned in puzzlement. The axe had not moved with her. In consequence her hands also had not moved, causing her to stumble slightly. Turning her head around, she saw another hand gripping the handle. Turning further, she was looking straight into Ranma's pale face. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, but no sound emerged. He cleared his throat and licked his lips again.

"You win," he whispered, lifting the axe gently away and placing it in the holders on the wall. When he turned back he continued, in a steadier voice, "I'll work on the basic kata with you, if you promise you won't try to do any training by yourself."

She looked at him carefully, measuring. "I'm quite serious about this, Ranma-kun. If you're thinking of spending only a few minutes each day on it, then I will take that as going back on your word, and I will take charge of my own training."

Ranma closed his eyes in order to look within himself. When he opened them again, he replied, "Right. A couple of hours every afternoon, after school. More on the weekends. Good enough?"

Kasumi looked into his eyes, searching, then smiled widely. It wasn't an Akane-smile, although it managed to light up the dojo almost as well. "That will be fine. Let's begin, shall we?"

She moved into the middle of the dojo and stood, waiting. Ranma sighed heavily, then walked over and began talking, his demeanor serious for once. A few minutes later Kasumi took up a stance and began a kata under his watchful eye.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Soun was reading the newspaper in his usual manner, holding it in front of him as if hiding behind it. Oblivious to his family, the only noise from the man's direction was the rustling of pages as they were turned. But then this accustomed routine was interrupted by his unexpected gasp. Soun lowered the paper slowly, eyes seeking out his oldest daughter, only to find everyone looking curiously at him. Clearing his throat nervously, he explained, "Ahh, the announcement ... that is, I just came across an announcement in the newspaper of Kasumi's and Ranma's engagement. And the planned date of their wedding." There was a happy tear on his cheek.

Akane and Ranma looked down into their respective bowls even though their appetite for the food still within those bowls had vanished. Everyone else turned their regard on Kasumi.

"Yes," she told them. "I stopped by the newspaper office yesterday to submit the announcement for publication. I also saw to a number of other chores. There's a great deal to be done, with the wedding only one month away. The printer will be delivering the invitations in two days. I hope everyone will help with getting the invitations out."

Ranma looked up, biting his lip, waiting until he caught Kasumi's eye. Up until now he had felt sure that things would go back to the way they had been, but if Kasumi sent out invitations could there really be any turning back? When she finally looked his way, Ranma cleared his throat, and said, "Oneesan ..."

She interrupted immediately with a smile. "Ranma-kun, that's really not a proper way to address me, considering that we're going to be married in a month."

"Ah ... ah ..." He stumbled over his tongue, looking into her innocent eyes gazing so sweetly upon him. "Kasumi ... ah ... there's something Akane wanted to say."

Akane's head shot up to stare at Ranma. Kasumi turned her regard on her little sister. Akane had been sitting there wrapped in her own misery, forced to face the fact that Kasumi truly was going to go through with this. She looked into Ranma's face, noting his lifted eyebrows, the suggestion in his expression that he had set the stage and now it was time for her to do her part. She turned her face back down toward her bowl, seeing Kasumi's patient gaze out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

"I have nothing to say," Akane responded quietly. She failed to see the quick scowl of frustration which crossed Ranma's features before he turned his face down toward his own breakfast.

"Very well," Kasumi said. "Ranma-kun, please remember your appointment with the tailor this afternoon. Also, please don't disappoint me by being late."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, stuffing his face with the last of his rice.

A short time later Akane and Ranma were walking down the road together toward school. Both of them were thinking hard, tension showing in every line.

"So why didn't you say something?" Ranma huffed quietly.

"During breakfast?" Akane responded. "Why should I have said something? If there's something you want to tell Kasumi, you should tell her yourself. I'm sure I couldn't know what it is."

Ranma scowled, but made no direct answer to this. Instead he observed, "Kasumi seems pretty serious about her and me getting married."

"Yes. Yes, she does," Akane replied softly, hollowly.

"Well then ... oh, crap."

Akane looked up from the study of her feet upon hearing Ranma's exclamation. Standing on the sidewalk ahead of them were Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo. All were armed, and all looked grim.

Kodachi spoke first, cooing. "Ranma darling, I understand you've had a ... change of engagements."

Shampoo pointed with her chui. "Why you still walk with pervert girl?"

Ranma sighed, then noticed Akane's scowl. Before she could open her mouth to speak he cut in with, "Come on, Shampoo, there's no big deal. We live in the same house and go to the same school." He turned his head to the side. "Why don't you go on ahead, Akane? I'll see you in class."

She huffed but marched away, making a wide arc out into the street to pass around the other girls. Other people walking along the road had already shifted to the opposite sidewalk, but were otherwise continuing on their way unconcerned. Sights like this were entirely too common to be remarked upon.

Ranma ran a hand nervously along the back of his head. "I thought we talked about this yesterday, Ucchan. And, ah, I guess you two heard somewhere that Kasumi and I are supposed to get married."

Across the street a couple of pedestrians paused.

"You supposed to marry Shampoo," the Chinese girl stated firmly.

"On the contrary, Ranma-sama," Kodachi purred, "you and I are destined to be together."

"Yeah, we talked about it," Ukyo confirmed. She absently fingered a spatula in her bandolier. "But I haven't had a chance to express my opinion yet. Your father engaged you to me twelve years ago, took our cart, left me behind in the road. And now you think you can just up and get engaged to Kasumi Tendo?"

Across the street a few more people had stopped to watch. Some of them were showing something in the morning paper to others.

Ranma spread his arms out wide. "What d'ya expect _me_ to do about it?"

Each girl answered him in turn.

"Break off the engagement with Kasumi-san and marry me," Ukyo's eyes were narrowed to slits.

Kodachi seemed almost amused by the question. "It is quite simple. Marry me, Ranma-sama."

"Ranma is Shampoo's airen." Shampoo managed to clearly convey her opinion that any outcome which did not involve marriage to herself was inconceivable.

The three girls were now glaring at one another. Ranma, perhaps unwisely, stepped between them. "Hey now. There ain't no reason to attack each other over this!"

"You're right," Ukyo said flatly. "This is your fault. If you had just chosen me long ago, we wouldn't be in this mess." She lifted her battle spatula off of her back.

"Spatula girl almost right," Shampoo snarled, lifting her chui into strike position. "Airen should have return to China with Shampoo long ago. Teach airen lesson now. Then come to China, before Kasumi get hurt."

Kodachi began twirling her ribbon. "I must agree that punishment seems quite in order. If she is wise, Kasumi Tendo will yield any claim to you rather than face her own punishment."

"Whoa, hold on," Ranma protested. "Leave Kasumi out of this. If you wanna punish me, that's one thing, ..."

As if the words had been a request, the spatula, chui and ribbon struck simultaneously. Ranma twisted and turned, but as was so often the case when he was unsure of whether he might in fact be guilty of something, he failed to evade all of the blows. His injuries began to mount as he refused to strike back.

None of the fighters took notice of the spectators on the other side of the street, whose faces had darkened on overhearing a few of the statements which had been uttered. These people were talking vehemently among themselves. Someone listening closely might have heard the name "Kasumi Tendo" being mentioned several times.

* * *

A few blocks away, in an office at the back of a clinic, Doctor Tofu Ono was enjoying a cup of coffee from a freshly brewed pot while perusing the morning paper. There was little of note that day, the latest scandal involving some politician, debate over new fuel efficiency requirements for automobiles, a teenage party which had gotten out of control accompanied by moaning over the woeful state of the current generation. All too familiar.

As he shuffled the sections of the newspaper back into a single stack, a notice on the front page of the Lifestyle section caught his eye. He did not normally read that section, but the name "Kasumi" fairly leapt out at him. On reading more carefully, his heart nearly stopped. The disregarded coffee cup fell to the floor where it shattered, splattering drops of coffee on the man's slippers and ankles.

"No," he whispered. It was the only sound he made.

After Ranma made his escape from the enraged girls, he stumbled into the clinic and leaned wearily against one wall. His face and arms were heavily bruised and scraped, and more injuries were hidden underneath his disheveled and mildly tattered clothing. None of the wounds were particularly serious, and he tended to heal rapidly in any case, but the boy was hoping that Doctor Tofu would have something to put on the worst of the damage. Not to mention a maximum strength painkiller.

"Hey, doc?" he wheezed. There was no answer.

Ranma pushed himself off of the wall, managed to exchange his shoes for slippers, and shuffled toward the back. He peeked into the examination rooms, but saw no sign of the doctor. He called Tofu's name again, frowning in puzzlement over the lack of reply. Limping down the hallway, he knocked on the door of the office, then turned the knob and eased it open.

Tofu was sitting in his chair, unmoving, a newspaper arranged untidily on the desk in front of him.

"Doc?" Ranma called again. He entered the room and fell heavily into a chair facing the desk across from the young doctor. Wearily he raised an arm, waving it back and forth to see if it would attract any attention. Then he froze, the arm upraised, as he caught sight of what lay directly in front of Tofu's eyes, centered on the uppermost section of newspaper.

"Oh, crap," Ranma said, rising quickly to his feet. This time Tofu's eyes tracked the motion.

"Ranma-kun?" Tofu's voice was hesitant, as if he thought the person in front of him might be some sort of phantasm.

"Ah ... forget I stopped by. I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

"You're injured?" Tofu climbed to his feet.

Ranma yanked the door open, lurching into the hall. He managed two paces before an arm circled his shoulders. Against his will he found himself tugged into the examination room and pushed up onto one of the tables.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Tofu asked. Perhaps it was only Ranma's imagination, but there seemed to be a flash of some sort deep within the doctor's eyes.

"It's nothing really," the boy said nervously. "No need to waste your time. I'll just be on my way, okay?" He started to rise only to be pushed back down.

"Nonsense," the doctor told him firmly. "You've obviously been injured. Now tell me what happened."

Ranma sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing. The girls went a little psycho on me. About, um, the latest news."

Tofu's fingers started gently probing, as Ranma shivered apprehensively under the touch. "The 'latest news' being your most recent change of engagement, I take it?"

The doctor's tone was carefully casual, but even so the teenage martial artist winced on hearing it, scrunching up on himself. "Yeah. It wasn't my idea! I figured Akane and I would make up. Like always."

"Whose idea was it?" Tofu asked quietly, while giving a jerk to Ranma's elbow at the same time. The boy gasped but then sighed, wiggling the arm and finding that he could now move the elbow more easily.

"Uh ... Kasumi's, actually."

Tofu froze, his fingers digging painfully into Ranma's shoulder, though the young man thought it best to keep still and not cry out.

Inside Tofu's head, his thoughts were whirling in confusion. At first he had been wrestling gamely with his Hippocratic oath, carefully controlling the hands which could so easily wreak havoc on the body of the womanizing boy before him. But Ranma was well known to be a terrible liar, and the young doctor was succumbing to a terrifying conviction that he had just spoken the truth. That Kasumi Tendo herself had made the decision to marry Ranma Saotome. That in one month's time she would be married, and all of his own dreams turned to ash.

Tofu's hands started moving again, robotically easing the boy's hurts. "And what do you think of marrying Kasumi?" he whispered hoarsely.

Ranma hung his head. "Does it matter?" he asked, equally quietly, his voice a monotone offering no hope. "Do you think anybody's gonna listen to me? Pop and Tendo-san are already convinced that this'll give 'em what they want. Kasumi's hip deep in plans for the wedding. I just do what I'm told."

From behind Ranma the doctor whispered, "You _could_ tell them you want to marry Akane."

Ranma shrugged painfully. "The tomboy's made it clear she's all right with this. She coulda spoke up, but she won't. She told me to go ahead and marry Kasumi."

"And what if she's just being as stubborn as you?" Tofu asked.

"And what if she just don't care?" Ranma asked bitterly, raising his voice. He sighed again. "Besides, Kasumi seems t'want this. Am I supposed to tell her to forget it? That I wanna marry someone who don't wanna marry me? Uh, not that I wanna marry Akane. And what good would it do when our fathers are insisting that we gotta marry? Am I supposed to tell my mom that I'm gonna shame our family and refuse to go through with the marriage?" His voice had become more bitter with each word. He finished with a whisper. "What if I say 'no' and mom and our dads force me to marry Nabiki instead?"

Tofu said nothing more, silent in his contemplations. He was Japanese himself, and understood his patient's frustration and concern. The doctor was certain that Ranma was being foolish regarding whether Akane cared, but that made his conflict no less real. The question was what, if anything, he himself could do in the brief time before matters were set irrevocably in motion. Particularly when one took into account his own affliction where Kasumi was concerned. Perhaps if he spoke to Akane?

The doctor wrote Ranma an excuse for being tardy, then sent him on his way with a pat on the back. A pat for which, with extreme difficulty, he wrestled down temptation and avoided touching any shiatsu points. Ranma left quietly. No further words had been exchanged.

* * *

When Akane approached the school gates, a voice yelled from within, "Akane Tendo's here!" Then a mob of boys came barreling toward her.

At first she thought that she must still be asleep, and was caught in one of her old nightmares. Then she realized that this was real, the result of her engagement to Ranma being ended, and could guess that a certain bokken-carrying fool would be found inside the grounds. Her mouth set in a grim line.

Unfortunately for the boys facing her that day, this was not the same Akane Tendo from two years before. This was an Akane Tendo who had continued training over those two years, whose speed and strength had increased drastically, thanks to her attempts to strike her ex-fiancé. This was an Akane Tendo who had faced dragons, cursed assailants, flying warriors and other foes. This was an Akane Tendo whose vision turned red, and around whom exploded a flaming aura.

There was no need for conscious planning. Her trained mind reacted automatically to each threat, with an intensity intended to leave a lasting impression. Akane's fist slammed forward into the boy unlucky enough to be leading the pack, sending him soaring back over the school wall. The boys immediately behind barely noticed, rushing into the gap he left. Akane grabbed the foremost by the arm and swung him around like a mace, knocking the next three attackers back to crash into the wall. When she released her hold on the dislocated arm of her improvised weapon, he went flying off to the side to crash into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Swinging to the side with the momentum gained from releasing her opponent, Akane kicked the next boy, her foot rising from below to end between his legs. He flew into the air from the force of the impact, his shriek of agony lasting only a moment before he mercifully blacked out.

At that point the front ranks of the crowd tried to reverse direction, resisting the pressure from the others behind, some even climbing over one another in their eagerness to escape. Unfortunately for them, Akane was determined to teach them a lesson they would never forget. She grabbed one classmate by his shirt collar and the belt of his pants and hurled him like a bowling ball, knocking others down like pins. One sumo wrestler, slowed by his bulk, was drop-kicked high into the air. Three unlucky boys were flattened when he landed atop them.

One boy, pressing backward frantically against the others behind him, found himself eye to eye with Akane. He had time for only the very earliest portion of his life to pass in front of his eyes. Then he fainted dead away, landing flat on his back before he could suffer any injury.

It was finished quickly. Within a matter of seconds Akane was standing inside the school gate, with no person upright anywhere near her. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her breath hissing between gritted teeth, her hair fluttering in the swirling glow which surrounded her.

"Kuno, show yourself!" Akane shouted. "Where are you? You, you _buraku_."

Tatewaki stepped out from behind a tree, his bokken in one hand and a rose in the other. His nose was in the air and he looked slightly offended.

"I assure you that my ancestry is impeccable," he assured the angry girl facing him. "You need not fear that anyone will look down on our union."

"_Everyone's_ going to be looking down on you in a minute!" Akane assured him. "Because I'm going to _flatten_ you!"

"Ah, you bring back such sweet memories," Kuno drawled aristocratically. "I assure you, my love, that if you defeat me I will allow you to date me." He tossed the rose in Akane's direction and raised his bokken to the ready.

Akane batted the rose to the side, the heat of her aura making it wilt. She then took a moment to study her opponent. For Kuno it was necessary to control her fury, rather than allowing it to control her. Keeping her attention focused on his bokken Akane ran toward him.

As he swung she leaned back as she had seen Ranma do, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly a couple of centimeters above her. Instantly she was back up as Kuno twisted to reverse the swing of his weapon. Before he could begin to bring it back around again, Akane lifted her knee to her chin and then brought her heel down like a pile driver. Right on the arch of Kuno's foot.

Everyone in the schoolyard heard the crack. The falling bokken forgotten, Kuno opened his mouth and screamed in pain. "Yeaag...!"

The scream was cut off with the clap of a thunderbolt, as Akane's open palm swung around from the side to slam into Kuno's face. There was another crack as his jawbone fractured. His body spun and fell to the ground, where he lay unconscious.

Silence lay over the schoolyard, except for the swish of grass as numerous boys shuffled backward to increase their distance from the Valkyrie who had descended upon them.

"This is _over_," Akane announced flatly, in a voice which carried easily through the silent air. "I may not be engaged, but I will _never_ date _any_ of you. I promise that I will do even worse if anyone _dares_ try this again."

Having made her statement, she brushed a hand through her hair, took a deep breath, and walked sedately over to the front door. No one else spoke or moved. When the door closed behind her a collective gasp was heard as two score boys began breathing again, all at the same time.

From the window where they were watching, Yuka said to Sayuri beside her, "Ice cream after school. I think someone needs it."

Sayuri nodded. "Definitely. Chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate."

* * *

When Ranma slid into his desk he was looking a bit worse for wear, but his classmates were generally unconcerned, having seen him shrug off far more grievous injuries on other occasions. Akane came up and looked him over critically before commenting, "Looks like they didn't go too hard on you."

The boy shrugged in answer to the girl standing before him, then winced at the movement. "I'll do. I stopped by Tofu's clinic on the way. Truth to tell, I'm kinda amazed I got here in one piece after that. I was half expecting my legs to give out halfway."

Akane raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Why?"

"Just remembering how the doc did that to me once before." Ranma fidgeted nervously, unable to meet her eye. "He was, uh, looking at the newspaper. When I got there. The, uh, where the announcement was. 'Bout me and Kasumi."

"Oh," Akane said blankly. She turned her eyes away from him, clenching her hands tightly before her. She was utterly amazed that her fiancé ... no. No. He wasn't that anymore. She was amazed that _Ranma_ was still in one piece, let alone that he had made it to school.

Thinking further about Tofu's feelings toward her oldest sister, Akane wondered what he might do after recovering from his initial shock over the news. Whether he might do anything, say anything. Something which might affect the current situation. "Did Doctor Tofu have anything to say? About ... it?" The question was whispered, almost meek.

Ranma lay his head back to gaze at the ceiling, venting a sigh. "Not much. He seemed ... I dunno. Not angry. Not at me, so much, anyway. More ... frustrated, maybe. Like he wanted to lash out, but didn't know where to aim."

Akane felt that she could sympathize with such an emotion all too well. How had she got herself into this fix? Should she have spoken up at breakfast when Ranma plainly wanted her to? But if the baka didn't want to be engaged to Kasumi, then why couldn't he just say so? He'd made it plain enough in the past he wasn't thrilled with the idea of being engaged to _her_. Besides Kasumi seemed pretty serious about the idea of marrying Ranma. What if she really wanted to? Akane would do almost anything for her oldest sister.

The teacher walked into the classroom, greeting the students cheerfully. Akane and Ranma pulled out their textbooks and gave their attention to the lesson, trying to take their minds off of family matters.

* * *

Kasumi answered the front door to find an ancient and withered Chinese woman standing there. She smiled with every appearance of pleasure, and bowed. "Why, how nice to see you, elder Cologne! Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you, child," Cologne replied, accepting the invitation. She quickly exchanged shoes for slippers while saying, "I was hoping that you and I could have a chat."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Certainly. Let me show you to the family room and then I'll get us some tea." This she did, and the two women were shortly seated on opposite sides of the low table, sipping from their cups.

After some minutes spent conversing about inconsequential matters, Cologne got down to business with the remark, "I understand that a certain alleged engagement has recently been transferred from your sister Akane to yourself."

"That is correct," Kasumi replied sweetly, "except for the use of the word 'alleged.' Ranma-kun and I are now engaged, and will be married in one month."

The old woman allowed an eyebrow to lift. "May I ask how that came about?"

Kasumi lowered her gaze demurely into her cup. "I'm afraid that is a private family matter. However, the agreement between the Tendo and Saotome clans must be fulfilled, and it is now my duty to fulfill it. It is a matter of honor, you understand?"

Cologne did, but unfortunately there was the conflict with Shampoo's needs. "I assume you are aware that my great-granddaughter also has a claim upon Ranma Saotome. A claim which cannot be set aside."

The young woman took another sip, then said, "I am aware, and I sympathize greatly with the situation in which Shampoo finds herself. Unfortunately, Ranma-kun is only one person, so only one marriage is possible. Our family's arrangement for a marriage with the heir of the Saotome family was made more than twenty years ago. No later ... event ... can alter the fact that Ranma-kun must honor it."

Cologne set her cup down. "The Joketsuzoku see the matter differently. I have always hoped that the situation would not reach the point of ... conflict. Surely you would prefer for us to take this ... ill-mannered boy off of your hands? No one could say you had dishonored your family by not marrying him, if the reason is that my son-in-law has been taken beyond your reach."

The Amazon elder felt a change in the air and knew she had made a mistake even before the corners of Kasumi's mouth turned down and her eyes narrowed. The Tendo daughter told her, coolly, "My family's honor is not to be treated so lightly. Better that I honestly refuse the marriage than 'look the other way' while you scheme to prevent it. No. I assure you that Ranma Saotome _will_ marry a Tendo, and nothing will change that." She placed her own cup down and stood, making it clear that the conversation was at an end even before she added, "I regret that I have no more time to spare right now. There are many preparations for the wedding to which I must attend."

Cologne briefly considered her options before concluding that there was nothing else to do at the moment. Harming or threatening Kasumi Tendo would not be the correct approach at all, as it would do nothing to convince Ranma to return to China with them, and would probably turn him against them to a degree they might never overcome. She stood as well and merely said, "I am sorry to hear you say that. From our point of view he must marry Shampoo, and thus this planned wedding cannot take place. We will be back in touch."

No further words were exchanged as Kasumi politely escorted the old woman to the front door, looking on in silence as she resumed her shoes and left, her spry step as unexpected as always for one of her advanced years. Kasumi watched from the door as Cologne exited the gate, then gave herself a little nod at how their discussion had worked out. She had expected a visit from the elder and it had gone as well as she could have hoped, although truly Kasumi had not expected any direct threats or violence at this stage.

With a sigh she turned back, only to find herself facing Ranma's mother Nodoka. The older woman smiled and said, quietly but firmly, "I'd like to have a private word with you, Kasumi-chan. Concerning your intentions toward my son. In fact, if you're willing, I would like to offer you my help."

* * *

**Author's note:**

"Buraku" refers to a member of the burakumin, Japan's untouchable caste.

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	3. A Question of Training

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Question of Training**

The store front was understated. No merchandise, no advertising. Just the name "Kojima" on a discreet wooden sign. Ranma opened the door tentatively, peering around at the dim interior, looking for any chance to believe that the shop might be closed. "Hello! Is anybody here?"

A cheerful older man appeared out of nowhere, scrawny and stooped, with a fringe of white hair around his head. "Hello there yourself, young fellow! What can I do for you?"

Ranma cleared his throat, trying not to show disappointment. "I'm here to get fitted for a tux. My name's Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

The man's eyes lit. "Ah! Kasumi-chan's young man! How wonderful! I am Jiro Kojima, and this is my store. If you'll step this way ...?" He gestured with his arms and walked toward the back.

Sighing, but seeing no escape, Ranma followed him, threading his way through racks of suits, bins of dress shirts and neckties, shelves of shoes, and other items of haberdashery. It all looked fancy, although he had no idea as to its quality. As a matter of fact, despite the exterior which drew little attention to itself, this store had a quietly well-earned reputation among people who took more than a casual interest in what they purchased to wear.

Near the back of the store, Kojima directed Ranma to stand in front of some mirrors and turn around while he looked the boy up and down. Speaking thoughtfully, he remarked, "I suppose you normally go in for bright colors like that red shirt, eh? Nice and bright, yes." At Ranma's tentative affirmative, the man nodded, and said, "They suit you well enough, but you understand it won't do for your wedding, yes?"

Ranma grimaced and shrugged. He never really thought about it, but the man did seem to have a point. Come to that the tux he had worn last time had been rather dull, hadn't it?

Kojima nodded at this vague agreement. "Hmm. Hmm. I think I know just the thing."

The old tailor slipped around one stand to a rack on its other side, and was back a moment later carrying garments of a light gray. Holding them in front of Ranma, Kojima squinted then nodded emphatically. "Yes! Perfect! I'm sure it will please Kasumi-chan utterly! What do you think?"

"I think it's, uh, fine." Frankly, Ranma wouldn't have dared to disagree at that point.

"Good, good. Here, hold this and slip out of your pants."

Ranma took the proffered suit and stared bewildered as the shopkeeper disappeared from sight once more. He looked down, wondering how he was supposed to take off his pants with his hands full. While looking around wondering where he could safely put down the tuxedo, Kojima reappeared with a box in his hand and snapped the question, "Why are you still wearing your pants?"

Ranma meekly handed the tuxedo back and quickly slipped off his pants. A moment later he was wearing the coat and trousers, and Kojima was taking pins from the box he held and jabbing them rapid fire into the cuffs of both the sleeves and legs. When that was done the clothes were whipped back off again, without a single pin point scratching Ranma, and a measuring tape wrapped itself around his neck.

"Gurghh?" Ranma said.

The measuring tape moved down to his chest and then along his arms, after which Kojima gestured the boy toward a bin of shirts. "Over here, over here. A white shirt, of course. I think ..." He paused, looking at Ranma with a trace of befuddlement, then looked back at the glass of the door, beyond which pedestrians walked past, some craning their heads to stare within. One eyebrow rose. Returning his gaze to Ranma, he said, "Er, you might wish to go back and put your trousers on, young man."

Ranma blushed and dashed around a rack of clothing, reappearing a moment later with pants in place. A short time later, shirt, socks, shoes and even undergarments had all been selected.

"Excellent choices!" Kojima asserted. "Excellent. I'll have them ready by the end of the week. Please stop by promptly at eleven A.M. Saturday for the final fitting."

"Um, how much?" Ranma asked in a state of extreme nervousness.

His cheek was patted softly as if he were a frightened puppy. "Now don't you worry yourself about that. Tendo-san and your own father are covering the costs. You just need to show up at the wedding. Properly dressed of course." Kojima smiled broadly, scooped everything up, and disappeared into the back of the store.

"Uh, right," Ranma replied to the empty air. He turned and strolled rather absently through the door, looked around himself vaguely with an expression which would not have been out of place on Ryoga's face, then turned and headed for home.

* * *

In her café some distance away, Cologne was perched over the stove, stirring the contents of the pot before her. Only half of her mind was given to the ramen, as she considered the situation with Shampoo's intended. The old woman refused to allow herself to be rushed into anything. The application of force, if it should come to that, could be used at any time before the farce of a wedding. Not _after_ of course, but that still left plenty of time.

Although not as much time as she'd once thought she had. Cologne sighed. She'd been having so much _fun_ for the last two years, watching the chaos surrounding Ranma, occasionally lending a hand and thereby giving him a glimpse of what her people could offer. She'd been content to wait for him to mature somewhat, to grow into the realization that love wasn't everything, that the Joketsuzoku could offer him much more than some silly dojo in the middle of Tokyo.

Unfortunately, time was running out. Someone else was setting the schedule, and the evidence proclaimed that the affair would not be managed so shoddily as before. She'd already received disquieting information of backup plans if any of the primary arrangements fell through - alternative priests on call, a friend with a wedding gown which might be borrowed in some extremity. No, it would be best not to count on disrupting the ceremony.

But Cologne would also prefer to avoid violence. Handling Ranma was rather like trying to handle the wild horse for which he was named. It would be vastly preferable to convince him to come to them on his own. Having him come after them with vengeance on his mind because someone he cared about had been hurt - the elderly woman snorted, _definitely_ not her first choice. Going only after the boy himself, abducting him, was also to be avoided, although she was prepared to take that approach if necessary.

For now however - patience. She had dropped a hint or two in her visit to Kasumi. In a couple of days she would seek out Ranma, if he didn't come to her first, to make some suggestions and drop some veiled threats. Point out the benefits of joining them versus the risks of this marriage, especially given that it was not to the girl that he loved. With a wry twist to her lips, Cologne reminded herself not to bring that last subject up, allowing herself to hope that the boy was still in denial about those feelings. It would make her job that much easier.

Of course, Ranma was unlikely to face reality immediately. She'd let him stew over it for another week or two, drop some more hints with the other members of the families. With luck, he'd come to his senses. If not, there would still be time to take other measures. Any time up until the day of the wedding.

The Amazon elder nodded to herself, confident, as she lifted the ladle to her lips and tasted. The - what, seven? - members of the Tendo and Saotome families, even all together, would never be a match for herself and Shampoo.

* * *

The next afternoon it was Akane's turn to suffer as she and Nabiki accompanied their sister Kasumi to make the final selection of the bridesmaids' dresses. Kasumi had narrowed it down to four which would complement the wedding gown Ranma had chosen. Both Akane and Nabiki tried on the dresses and modeled them for Kasumi, who inspected the results with a critical eye.

Alone together in the dressing room, while Akane was slipping out of one of the dresses, Nabiki took the opportunity to ask, "So what are you waiting for? Why haven't you said that you want Ranma back?"

Akane flushed, feeling her insides twist painfully. She took refuge in anger. "Do I? Maybe I don't. Why hasn't he said that _he_ wants _me_ back? Why should I want to keep him? It's not like he was ever serious about getting married to me. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, he's never tried, not really, to get any of them to give up on him. Now he's engaged to Kasumi, and he doesn't seem to mind. Well, then, let him marry her if that's what he wants."

Nabiki replied, with unaccustomed gentleness, "That's what your words say. Your eyes are saying something rather different."

Akane turned her head away, closing her traitorous eyes. In a soft voice which sounded almost like their eldest sister, she said, "It doesn't matter, oneechan. If he doesn't want me ... I don't want to marry someone just because he's being forced into it. He seems to be okay with marrying Kasumi. Maybe it's for the best."

Nabiki restrained herself from trying to slap some sense into her idiot sister, telling herself that she ought at least to try to show some sympathy. Of course she had her own unique way of acting sympathetic.

"You two are a pair of prize idiots," Nabiki said cuttingly, pulling off her own dress. "Of course he wants you. The problem is that he's just as stupid ... um, I mean stubborn, as you."

"I'm afraid I can't believe that," Akane replied heavily, shaking out another dress before pulling it on.

"What?" Nabiki asked innocently. "You believe he's less stubborn than you?"

A growl came from inside the dress. "I meant I don't believe he wants me. He sure doesn't act like it."

Nabiki slipped her own dress on. "Oh no, of course not. He just saves your life in China. Goes into a jealous rage when any other guy looks at you. Can't take his eyes off you when you walk through a room he's in. Of course he doesn't want you."

Akane shook her head wearily. "You forgot to mention that he insults me every chance he gets. Refused to go through with marrying me. Has other fiancées hanging around to marry him. Besides, since when do _you_ try to talk me into this engagement? Unless there's money involved - did daddy pay you to try this?"

Nabiki sighed. "Nope. Daddy's perfectly happy to have Ranma inherit the dojo through Kasumi. Mind, I think you and Ranma would have made a better team for running it. I'll find a way to make money out of this, don't worry. But right now, believe it or not, I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be," Akane snapped. "I'm fine. Please zip me up."

Nabiki stepped forward to her sister and pulled up the zipper. Then she put her hands on either side of Akane's face and turned her so that she was forced to look into a mirror. "Words are cheap," Nabiki said softly. "It's easy to lie with them. But this face can't lie. This face tells me it wishes it was looking at a white gown in the mirror, not this lilac ... thing."

Akane looked in the mirror, chin trembling. She finally forced her head to the side, overpowering her sister's hold. "Let me zip you up," she said hoarsely. "Then we'll show these to Kasumi."

Standing outside the dressing room, Kasumi had heard every word. Her heart was tearing, wanting to rush in and comfort her little sister. She had been like a mother to Akane for so many years, it hurt to know what she was putting the girl through. For a moment she wavered, thought about pulling Akane into her arms and telling her that she was transferring the engagement back.

She turned away and took a deep breath, gripping the porcelain shard in her pocket, forcing her heart to harden. Akane wasn't a little girl any longer, and it wasn't Kasumi's place to comfort her this time. If the engagement were transferred back, then everything would return to exactly the way it had been all along, and that could not be allowed to happen. It was time for an end to be brought to this entanglement, no matter how painful, no matter how high the cost. For the sake of her family, she would carry through to her goal.

Kasumi turned back around just in time to see Akane and Nabiki emerge from the dressing room, the former with a false smile pasted on her face, the latter not bothering to smile at all. She bent herself to the task of inspecting the lilac ... things, she decided, silently agreeing with Nabiki's opinion. She hurriedly sent her sisters back to try on the next pair of dresses.

* * *

Doctor Tofu Ono sat in his office, brooding. Again. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, dealing with every patient as expeditiously as possible so that he could return without delay to the business of chasing his thoughts in circles.

To put it frankly, he was terrified of the idea of approaching Kasumi face to face. The last thing he wanted to do now was to have her continue to think of him as some sort of clown. He had considered talking to Ranma again, but hadn't come up with anything new to say to the boy, and doubted that simply telling the young man he was being an idiot would be in any way productive. Especially considering the source.

Tofu thought again of speaking to Akane, but that idea worried him as well. It wasn't so much that speaking to her about romantic relationships would be awkward, given the crush she had once had on himself. Although, come to think of it, that would make it all the more awkward. But there was also the fear that she might respond by going to Kasumi and reporting anything he said. In which case he could find himself confronting Kasumi after all, and he just couldn't bring himself to face that.

The doctor stood and walked over to the skeleton hanging in the corner, bending his neck to rest his forehead on its skull. "What am I going to do, Betty-chan?" he murmured. "I've wanted her for so long. But I've never been able to tell her. And now she's going to throw herself away on that ... boy. Waste herself." He sighed.

"You're the only one I've ever been able to tell any of this to," he said to the skeleton. "How much I've longed for her ever since she was a girl in her last year in middle school. That first day she showed up here with a sprained wrist from gym class. How badly I wanted to take her in my arms, carry her away, marry her, make her mine - how hard I fought the desire to dishonor us both. The way I covered my feelings with jokes, foolery - until it ceased to be an act. Gods, I was such an idiot!"

A fist clenched. "And now. Someone else is going to take her. Marry her. I thought I had time. Now there's no time left. Or almost none. What am I going to do? What can I do? If she wants him, truly wants him, shouldn't I be happy for her? If I really care, shouldn't I let her go?"

Tofu flung himself into his chair, letting his head fall back to stare up at the ceiling, fingernails digging into his palms. "No! I'm sure she doesn't want this. Not really. She's doing this out of duty. For family. Which, which I should respect. I suppose."

He straightened up, banging a fist on the desk. "No! Akane can fulfill the duty! Besides, Akane and Ranma would both prefer it that way! I'm sure they would. No matter what they say. But how? What to do to get all of them to see it? Maybe ..."

Tofu leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. "Maybe I should try talking to Akane anyway. Try to get her to see reason. To fix everything. If she can. If she doesn't go straight to Kasumi." He swallowed hard at the thought.

"I ... I have to. I have to do something, at least. While there's some time left. So, talk to Akane." He nodded to himself, then his heart quailed at the thought that this might lead to a heart to heart talk with Kasumi. "Only, only not today. I have to think what to say first. Prepare my arguments. Yes."

Having made this indecisive decision, he cast his eye guiltily upon his telephone, and its blinking light which told of recorded messages awaiting responses. Quite a long list of them by now, he knew. Sighing, he lifted the receiver, pushing the button to hear the first message.

* * *

"I'm home," Akane called out in artificial cheerfulness, changing into her house slippers.

"_We're_ home," Ranma amplified, doing the same.

"Oh, how was your day at school?" Kasumi asked pleasantly. She stepped down the hall, smiling, and gently took hold of Ranma's hand between her fingers for a few moments before releasing it.

Akane looked away quickly. "It was fine, oneechan."

Kasumi told them, "That's nice. As soon as you're changed, could you please both come back downstairs? I picked up the invitations from the printer's today. We need to address them tonight so that I can put them in the mail tomorrow. There's not much time, you know."

Ranma gazed at the older girl, frowning slightly. "What about practice? If you're serious about training, you can't just go and skip a day."

Akane, who had already placed a foot on the stairs, froze. With glacial slowness, she turned back to stare at Ranma. "Training?" she asked, her whisper so soft it could barely be heard. "What do you mean? Training?"

"Um ..." Ranma put his hand up and grabbed hold of the base of his pigtail. He was suddenly frightened of giving any answer.

"Martial arts training," Kasumi answered straightforwardly. "After all, I'll be helping Ranma to run the dojo after we marry. So he's training me in martial arts."

"I see," Akane replied, her voice sharp, hollow, brittle. Her eyes pinned Ranma like a biological specimen. "Yes, I see. I was never good enough for you to take seriously in the dojo. But now you're training my sister. I ..." She turned away from him, looking up the stairs. She announced, "If ... if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." The young woman walked up the stairs steadily, mechanically.

"Akane ...," Ranma choked out. One arm lifted fractionally.

His former fiancée continued up the stairs without hesitation. As if he hadn't spoken.

Ranma clenched his fists at his side, mumbling, "Damn it! Doesn't she understand?" He slowly turned in Kasumi's direction and asked, "What do I do?"

Kasumi raised one eyebrow. "We are getting married in less than a month, Ranma-kun. I will be your wife. But that doesn't mean I can do your thinking for you. Don't you think it's time you started facing your problems, and figuring out how to solve them for yourself? Your problems won't go away by being ignored, or by hoping someone else will give you the answers. If you can understand why Akane is upset, then you ought to be able to decide what, if anything, you can do about it."

She turned back toward the family room, but looked over her shoulder as she walked away. "Now please hurry back downstairs. We have a large number of invitations to prepare, and I do not think Akane will be helping after all."

After she left and Ranma was alone in the hall, he closed his eyes and asked quietly, "Can't things just go back to the way they were? I knew what I was doing last week. I knew what to expect from everyone. Everything's changed." With a heavy heart he marched up the stairs. Dutifully, he came back down again a few minutes later, to help Kasumi and his mother with the wedding invitations.

Later that night after everyone else was in bed, Ranma sought solace on the roof of the dojo, listening to the sounds of Tokyo at night and struggling to look inside himself. Normally he would be sitting on the roof of the house, over Akane's bedroom, but tonight he just wasn't comfortable with that. If she woke up and caught him there, he had no idea what he'd say to her.

For that matter, he didn't know what he was going to say to her tomorrow. He knew Akane was a pretty good martial artist, by most standards, and would even put money on her against the Kuno's, or some of the other people who showed up occasionally, like the dojo destroyer that one time. Not that he'd ever let her know that he was betting in her favor.

But actually working with her in martial arts, whether just sparring or helping her to get better ...

He'd always refused to do that, and for good reason. And it wasn't because she was a girl, or at least not since shortly after his arrival in Nerima. No, the biggest reason was that their fathers were always trying to push Akane and him into getting married, and anything the two of them did together was _always_ taken as evidence that they were getting "closer." So it was almost second nature by now to avoid doing anything with Akane that he wasn't forced to do. Which didn't exactly explain how they ended up doing so many things together even when someone wasn't telling them to.

The teenage martial artist sighed deeply. Was that excuse really as pathetic as it sounded when he put it into words? Ranma lay back to look up at the night sky, his head resting on his hands. Pathetic, and now irrelevant. He wasn't engaged to Akane anymore. He was engaged to Kasumi. So what was his excuse?

Well, for one thing, there was no way that Akane would be satisfied with what he was currently doing with Kasumi. The older sister was recovering her form quickly, so far as basic kata went. Far more quickly than Ranma would have given credit, considering her nature. In a few days, he'd start reviewing the intermediate kata with her. Still, Akane was clearly beyond any need for that; far beyond.

So what could they do? Spar? Yeah, maybe he could bring himself to do that, though it was a sure bet Akane would be pushing him to hit harder than he was really willing. There were some techniques he could teach her that way, too. He could do that, and she'd be happy.

For maybe three days. Tops.

He could picture it clearly in his mind's eye. There was no way that Akane would be willing to make do with just that. For the first time, he realized just how similar he and Akane were. There was no question that it wouldn't be enough, that she'd insist on him showing her more and more, wanting to learn everything he knew. Pain would be no deterrent. Neither would risk.

So that's what it came to. If he started down this road, it would take him to a place he couldn't bear. A place where he'd have to watch her in pain. A place where he might have to see her injured. A place where he might have to see her worse than injured.

How had his pop faced this? Knowing what he'd be putting his son through on that training trip, back when they started? Well, that was simple enough. His pop was a bastard. But he himself wasn't, and this was something he couldn't face.

The best way to stop before reaching that point was never to start, right? Kasumi would probably get tired of it all before long, and if she didn't, well, he'd just have to find a way to put an end to it before they got to anything serious. But for Akane, that's where they'd be starting, so whatever she might want, that was just too bad.

Unbidden, Ranma saw an image of himself, created by his imagination out of whole cloth. A younger, half-trained self, facing his father. Being told that his training was over, because his old man couldn't face putting his son through any more. Couldn't face the risks. He rolled over onto his stomach, trying to block out the thought. It didn't help though. He could hear his voice pleading with his pop, saying he didn't care about the risks, didn't care how much it would hurt, he wanted to learn more. He wanted to be the best.

‹Shut up!› he told himself. ‹Akane ain't you.› Sure, she might think she was willing to face that, but she couldn't know, couldn't imagine, what it would be like. Not really.

Had he been able to imagine it? Back when he was less experienced?

‹Akane ain't my fiancée any more!› Well, yeah. But was that supposed to be an argument against training her? Or in favor of it?

Ranma pictured Akane once more as she walked up the stairs, her face taut, closed. Her voice at the end, sounding like nothing he ever wanted to hear again. He imagined seeing her like that tomorrow. Hearing her like that. He didn't think he could take it.

But could he live with the alternative?

* * *

The next day was extremely uncomfortable. Akane refused to speak to Ranma at all. She didn't walk with him, either on the way to school or back home. She never once glanced in his direction during the entire school day. For that matter, Ukyo had also been giving him the cold shoulder at school since beating him up the other day. All in all, Ranma was ready to punch something by the time he got home.

Genma, completely unsuspecting, accepted Ranma's invitation to come out to the dojo for Kasumi's training session. The boy proceeded to use his father to demonstrate a number of martial arts techniques to his fiancée, dragging the man back several times as he attempted to crawl away. When Ranma and Kasumi finally left the dojo, Genma remained behind, unmoving except for an occasional whimper.

Rather than chance running into Akane and being ignored, Ranma took off immediately after, letting his feet take him where they willed. Or at least he did so until he realized he was approaching the Nekohanten, at which point he veered off in another direction. The boy had no particular desire to run into any of his other "fiancées" at the moment.

So it was only understandable that he flinched backward, stumbling, on rounding a corner and finding Cologne standing in his path. The elder hopped up to him and jabbed a finger in his direction, causing Ranma to jerk back.

"It is time for you to stop waffling, son-in-law! You must know we will not allow this wedding to proceed! Our law says you are to marry Shampoo."

Ranma batted half-heartedly at the extended finger, failing to make contact as it drew back. "Yeah, yeah. You've told me often enough," he replied morosely. "Mom and pop and Tendo-san say my honor means I have to marry Aka- ... I mean, Kasumi. Ukyo and her dad say I have to marry her. Kodachi says ... well, who cares. We all agree Kodachi is nuts."

"Our claim takes precedence," Cologne told him seriously.

Ranma turned his head to look at the old woman directly, face twisting in bitterness. "Why? 'Cause you say so? Crap." He turned his head to the side and drew both hands down his face, sighing. "Everybody tells me what _they_ think I should do. It's never been my decision to make. If it was, I'd ... hell, it don't matter. In the end, I'm gonna end up doing what someone tells me to do."

"Then do what I tell you to do," the Amazon elder told him, trying to be as persuasive as she could.

The boy standing in front of her jammed his hands into his pockets. "Don't wanna," he replied petulantly.

Cologne moved in closer again, forcing Ranma to lean back. "Well you'd better get your head out of your backside and make up your mind to do it soon. We will _not_ allow you to marry Kasumi Tendo. Or anyone else, for that matter. The day may come, within these next few weeks, where we will be forced to take more strict measures than having a chat on a sidewalk. I honestly would rather not do that."

Ranma turned toward her slowly, cocking his head to the side. His face was cold and his eyes distant as he examined her closely, and Cologne felt a small frisson at his regard. When he spoke, his voice was no longer petulant, or bitter, but as cold as his expression. "I'd advise you to reconsider that."

Cologne dropped her own voice to a cold register. "Then you'd better carefully consider who it is you're going to marry."

Ranma turned away from her, studying some buildings in the distance. "I wish ... I wish it _was_ my choice. I wish I had been given just a few choices, some chances to make my own decisions. I'm tired of having everything in my life decided for me."

The old woman gave him a long look, then snorted. "What a load of garbage! You make plenty of your own decisions. It's only your bride that you have no choice about." She sighed. "I like you, son-in-law. I truly do. So stop moping! Who told you to go to China to fight the Phoenix people over Jusenkyo? Wasn't that by your choice? How many more decisions have you made for yourself since then? No choices. Bah!"

Ranma stood there, thinking over these words. There _was_ some truth in them. Heck, for that matter, the problem he'd been dealing with all day was due to his own choices, wasn't it? He'd agreed to train Kasumi in martial arts, not that he felt he'd had a _lot_ of choice about that, and he'd been struggling with the idea of working with Akane on more advanced stuff. That was his own decision to make, wasn't it?

Ranma turned back to Cologne, casting a curious eye on her. "Say, old ghoul, mind if I ask you something?"

Studying him, she replied, "If it will help you to make up your mind, then ask on."

The young man shook his head, then said, "You trained Shampoo, right? And she's your great-granddaughter. How'd you do it? I know you care about her. How could you stand to put her through that kind of hell?"

Cologne gave the boy a measuring look. "Thinking about your father, are you? And teaching the children you and Shampoo will have, perhaps?" She paused, considering. "Well, I didn't do it all by myself, of course. I had help from several others in training her. But you're right. I was in charge of her training, and I put her through hell and knew exactly what she was going through at every step. The only thing I can suggest is, you think about the alternative. Suppose you don't train your children to be the best they can be, no matter how much it hurts? Then one day one of them finds herself facing someone who's better. How will you feel then, knowing it's your fault she wasn't good enough?"

"But that might never happen," Ranma complained.

The elder sighed, feeling her age, remembering people lost to the passing years. "Son-in-law, it becomes neither a martial artist nor a warrior to indulge in wishful thinking. This is a lesson I learned long ago."

Ranma stood there, lost in thought.

After a minute of patient silence, Cologne grew tired of waiting for some response and spoke up again. "Well? Will you agree to marry Shampoo?"

Ranma shook himself, remembering where he was and to whom he was speaking. He decided to try to be diplomatic, insofar as he understood how. "Sorry, but I don't think they'll let me. Wouldn't exactly say she's my first choice either."

Cologne spun and took two hard steps away from him, then spun back, pointing her staff at his face. "Shampoo is your _only_ choice. Remember that! I will allow you a brief time more to reach that conclusion on your own. Do not take overlong! Else we may all regret what happens." She turned and marched away without looking back.

Ranma stopped thinking about the old woman as soon as she was out of sight. His thoughts turned to Akane instead. So he should consider the alternative to helping Akane to advance? The possibility that she might one day be defeated in a battle by someone, maybe killed, because he hadn't helped? Was it truly only wishful thinking to imagine that she might never face such a thing? He thought uneasily about some of his past battles in which Akane had been involved.

Passersby sharing the sidewalk turned to follow the progress of the boy walking along the top of the tall fence, muttering to himself loudly. It seemed to them as if he wasn't even looking where he was putting his feet, and though most of them knew who he was and had heard of some of the things he had done, it still seemed amazing that he didn't fall.

* * *

Ranma had unpleasant dreams that night, witnessing Akane's repeated violent death at the hands of Pantyhose Taro, Prince Herb, Captain Kiima, a band of unidentified ninja, and others. He woke up sweating and shaking, trying to banish the afterimages. Once he was relatively calm, he quietly said, "Okay, okay. I get the message." Climbing out of bed, he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing, and how quickly he'd regret it.

After a leisurely Saturday breakfast, he followed Kasumi into the kitchen. "Hey, Kasumi. Can I, uh, talk to you about something?"

She placed the dishes on the counter and turned back to him. "Certainly. What is it?"

He rubbed a hand nervously along the back of his head. "It's, uh, about our training. That we're supposed to do in a little while."

Kasumi glanced at the dishes out of the corner of her eye. Tentatively, she said, "I need to wash up first."

"Oh, it's not that!" Ranma fidgeted. "The thing is, uh, I was wondering, what would you think, if, uh, if Akane joined us?"

Kasumi's eyebrow lifted slowly as she fought not to smile. "I thought you didn't like the idea of training either of us. Now you're planning to train us both?"

Ranma clasped his two hands in front, fingers entwined, and began wrestling his thumbs. "I, uh, yeah, I didn't. But now I'm thinking, maybe, y'know, it's not that bad an idea, sort of."

His fiancée allowed herself to smile. "In that case, I think it's a very good idea. One day, you'll be teaching in the dojo, and you'll have many more than two students. Working with both Akane and myself will help you learn how to balance such responsibilities."

"I, uh, yeah, I guess."

"I assume you've already discussed this with Akane."

"Not yet," Ranma told her, wondering why she mentioned it. "I reckon she'll jump at the chance. Don't you?"

Kasumi's smile slid away, and she gave a small sigh. "I think you will find it a little more difficult to convince her than that. I believe she has been very upset. You will need to make her believe that you really want this, and that you will take it very seriously. If she thinks you're only saying what she wants to hear, and that you'll chicken out later ..."

Ranma jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Hey! Ranma Saotome don't chicken out of _nothing_!" He turned around and marched off.

Kasumi's mouth quirked up on one side as he disappeared around the corner. She gave a sharp nod, then turned to the sink.

Ranma walked up to the door with Akane's name on it and knocked loudly. He waited a minute, then knocked again. After another moment he called out, "Hey Akane! It's me!"

"I know who it is!" the voice from inside responded. "Everyone else knocks politely. Go away!"

"Dammit! I wanna talk to you!"

There was no answer. Ranma knocked again. No response. Trying the knob, he found it locked, as expected. He seriously considered breaking the door down, but then decided on a different approach.

A couple of minutes later Akane looked up at a tapping on her window, to see Ranma hanging upside-down outside. He was grinning at her. She turned away in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him. Thus she didn't see his grin turn into a scowl.

The tapping came louder. Akane continued to ignore it. Then there was a snapping sound. Akane spun around to see her window sliding open, the latch broken off. "Hey! You broke my window, jerk!"

"You shoulda opened it!" he yelled back. He was prepared to jump inside, but pulled back as Akane rushed over.

"Jerk!" she screamed, punching to knock him away from her window.

Unfortunately for her, Ranma dodged the punch. He grabbed her wrist as it zipped past, and aided the momentum with a pull. Akane emitted a small "Eep!" as she founded herself pulled entirely out through her window. A moment later she was dangling above the ground by the wrist Ranma held.

"Let me go, jerk!" she shouted. After all, she was only one story up. With her feet already under her, she could fall that distance with no problem.

"I ain't letting go till you listen to me," Ranma called down to her.

"I don't _want_ to listen to you!" Akane yelled back. She began to writhe and twist energetically.

"Hey! Watch ..." His feet lost their grip, and they fell. Not even thinking about whether Akane could land safely by herself, Ranma twisted them around. His back slammed into the ground, and an instant later Akane's rump landed hard on his stomach. She bounced up immediately, but then fell back to her knees as Ranma refused to release his grip on her arm.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Not. Till. You. Listen!"

Akane swung with her free hand in a hard slap, only to find it caught as well. Disdaining the notion of making a further spectacle of herself, she went still. Putting as much venom into her voice as she could manage, she hissed right into Ranma's face, "I hate you. Go marry Kasumi, and leave me alone."

Ranma moved his own face forward, until the tip of his nose was one centimeter from hers. Looking right into her eyes, he said in clipped tones, "I am _trying_ to tell you I was wrong!"

Akane rocked back. "Wh-What?" She couldn't have heard right. Had Ranma Saotome just said he was wrong about something?

Ranma sighed. "Why the hell you gotta make me repeat that? I was wrong. Okay?"

"A-About what?" she asked. At the moment, she took no notice that her hands were still restrained.

"About sparring with you," he told her, speaking more normally. "About working out with you in the dojo. If you'd like ..." His eyes moved down, unable to look at her. "I could start. Sparring with you. Showing you stuff."

Akane looked away. Finally noticing her hands, she yanked them free, as Ranma decided to release them. After a moment's thought, she asked, "Why should I believe you? What's changed? Nothing! I know you. You can't stand to be ignored. You say it now, but as soon as you think things are back to normal you'll stop."

"I won't."

"Bull."

Ranma ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit." He thought for a minute, then spoke slowly. "Look, martial arts is the one thing I'm serious about. It's the one thing I know well enough to ... to actually understand what I think. Anything else, you might be right. I ain't so sure where I stand with other things, so maybe I shift around too much. But if I say something like this about martial arts, I ain't gonna be changing my mind so easy."

"Why Kasumi?" Akane asked, still not looking at him. "Why was it so much easier to say yes to her? I guess ... you really do care a lot more for her than you ever did for me."

"It ... it ain't that, exactly. I _didn't_ want to train her, not at first. But it wasn't so tough with her, 'cause she ain't ready for the hard stuff." His voice became almost inaudible. "Not like you. Where you're at, anything I show you, you're liable to get hurt. I ... it wasn't easy for me to decide to risk that."

Akane said nothing for several seconds, digesting his words. "In other words, you never believed that I'm a martial artist. Not for real. Otherwise you'd know that I expect to suffer. It's part of the price we pay."

Ranma ground his teeth in frustration. It wasn't like he _had_ to do this. He was trying to do this for _her_. Why was she making it so difficult? "You're wrong," he told her, flatly. Then he added, "But does it matter? I'm offering now. Whatever you think of me, if you care as much about the art as you claim ..." He left it hanging there.

Akane looked off into the distance, considering, her mouth set in a hard line. Then she gave the tiniest of nods. "You're right. Martial arts means too much to me to say no, just to spite you. Even if you _are_ a class A jerk." She sighed bitterly. "Okay. I accept your offer. But I don't trust you really mean what you said. Not yet. If you want that, you'll have to convince me the hard way."

Akane shook her head and added, mournfully, "Why haven't I ever been able to trust you?"

Ranma tried unsuccessfully to ignore the memories of past events which this question brought to mind. He whispered his answer. "Did you ever really try?"

They both sat there like that, silent and unmoving, for the next few minutes. When they moved at last, they did so simultaneously, climbing to their feet. Neither had yet looked in the other's direction. Ranma cleared his throat and said, "We'll be meeting in the dojo as soon as Kasumi's ready. I'll be working with both of you."

Akane just sighed. The two of them walked away, moving in different directions.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	4. The Fiancees Strike Back

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

I have added a paragraph in chapter 1 and a line in chapter 3 to implement a suggestion made by JWG in a review. Basically, Kasumi has retained a single shard of the shattered china dishes which she can pull out and hold from time to time, to remind her of why she is doing this and to strengthen her resolve.

* * *

**Chapter 4. The Fiancées Strike Back**

Ranma watched Akane for several minutes in order to satisfy himself that she could handle the exercise to which he had set her. With a grudging nod, he turned away to face the corner where Kasumi was loosening up. Once she finished and he had her full attention, he announced, "I'm gonna show you a new kata today. It's almost entirely defensive, something you'd use if several people attack you at once. If you ever saw Akane fight those jerks at school before I showed up here in Nerima, then you'd have seen her use a lot of these moves."

Kasumi cast a worried eye in her little sister's direction. "Are you sure she's going to be all right?"

"Positive," Ranma answered without any sign of doubt. "She's got the speed. She just needs the focus. She'll learn that pretty fast, or else ..."

"Oh shi- Oof!" An explosive grunt of pain came from behind Ranma while Kasumi, looking over his shoulder, widened her eyes in horror. More sounds came from that direction. "Ah! Ouch! No ... Aagh! Dam...Ooww!"

"... and that's the 'or else'," Ranma finished. He sighed, but didn't turn around. "I didn't hear any bones break, so get back on your feet, tomboy! Do it again!"

Kasumi watched, eyes still wide, as Akane gingerly rose from her curled position on the floor to stand once more. She rubbed at a few spots while wincing, then stepped once more into the circle of heavy mallets hanging down from the ceiling. Akane took a deep breath, then spun in a rapid circle, striking the hammerheads one after another, sending each one swinging away from her. She completed the circle just in time to strike the first mallet again, immediately before it struck her instead. She had to keep going at high speed, striking each one in turn with the precise amount of force, in order to keep the deadly rhythm going and not become the victim of a multitude of blows. The sort of victim she had become only a minute earlier.

"I ... I thought you said she'd be all right," Kasumi said quietly.

"She will be," Ranma reassured the elder sister. "By the end of the afternoon Akane will have this down pat. I'm sure of it. O'course, she's gonna get hit a lot of times before then."

"Oh cra-oww! Argh! No-oouch! Ahh - ow ow ow!"

"Watch me carefully," Ranma told Kasumi as he began to demonstrate the kata in slow motion, "and try to imagine that several people are attacking me. That should help you understand my movements." More loudly, he called back over his shoulder, "Again!"

Kasumi heard her little sister muttering as she climbed back to her feet once more.

"I heard that," Ranma called out. "And I'm pretty sure it's not physically possible. And if you want, I could make the exercise more interesting."

Kasumi saw Akane blanch and hang her head. The youngest Tendo sighed, then stepped once more into the middle of the mallets and struck outward.

"You watching me or her?" Ranma asked drily.

Kasumi jerked her head back around to her fiancé. "Sorry. Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"If she's a real martial artist, then yep," Ranma answered. "She'll feel like dog-... barf and have bruises piled three or four deep, but ..." He almost shrugged, but restrained himself so as not to add motions which were not part of the kata. "If she's not a real martial artist, then she'll call it quits, and that'll be the end of it."

"I _am_ a real martial artist!" Akane shouted. "Eep! Yes! Ha!" The sound of the hammers being struck continued.

"Just pay attention to what you're doing, tomboy!" Ranma called as he entered the final movements of the kata. "Making speeches during the fight is a more advanced exercise."

He turned back to Kasumi. "All right. Now do it along with me."

* * *

Kasumi opened the front door two mornings later only to blink in surprise upon finding Ukyo Kuonji standing there. It was a weekday morning, and Ranma and Akane had left for school almost half an hour earlier. This was the reason for the older girl's surprise, since Ukyo should have been at the school with them.

"Oh! Hello. Won't you please come in?" Kasumi stepped aside to permit Ukyo to enter.

The teenager silently removed her shoes, her expression serious but set, masking any emotions she might be feeling. She followed her host down the hall to the family room.

"Would you like some tea?" Kasumi offered politely.

"No, thank you," Ukyo replied quietly. "I wanted to talk to you privately. I'm cutting class for that, but don't want to be any more late than necessary."

"I see." The older girl settled herself to her knees, and carefully maintained a kindly and sympathetic expression, guessing what was coming. "What did you wish to talk about?"

"I ..." Ukyo paused, finding she couldn't bring herself to be as blunt as she had planned when imagining this conversation. "Are you really engaged to Ran-ch... Ranma?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered softly but without hint of apology. "I'm sure that you saw the announcement in the newspaper."

Ukyo winced. "And ... and, it's not a trick? You really plan to marry him?"

Kasumi gave her guest a long look, then gazed at her hands in her lap. "I would, of course, have preferred that he marry my little sister. Do you see much hope of that happening? The agreement between our families requires that he marry one of my father's daughters. That duty must be fulfilled."

"Genma Saotome made an agreement with my father, too!" the young chef said, unable to keep her voice calm. "He's supposed to marry me!"

Kasumi continued to speak softly. "I am, of course, sorry that Saotome-san acted in such a dishonorable fashion, making a promise to you and your father which he had no right to make. As I understood it, you swore an oath to punish him for that, and spent most of ten years in pursuit of that goal."

It was Ukyo's turn to look down. "I ... I changed my mind." She looked back up, biting her lip. "I, I love him. You don't. You're just doing this out of duty."

Kasumi's own eyes were still turned down. "It is perhaps a trifle presumptuous of you to claim to know what I feel inside. Not that it truly matters. As for your own feelings, only you can know them and I will not ask for proof. But are you so sure? Tell me, would you dare to ask yourself on how many occasions you have put Ranma's needs ahead of your own."

Ukyo jerked slightly, as if struck. "I care about what Ranchan wants!"

Kasumi said nothing, sitting there silently, contemplating her clasped hands.

"I love Ranchan!" Ukyo said more loudly. She stood, hands fisting at her sides. "I love him!" she shouted, "Who are you to say I don't! I don't have to prove it to you, or me, or anyone!"

Closing her eyes for a moment and taking herself visibly in hand, Ukyo reopened her eyes to fix the young woman before her with an angry gaze. "I love Ranma. And I _am_ going to marry him!" She spun in place, then walked off, taking long strides. She pulled her shoes back on with jerky movements, and barely avoided slamming the door on her way out. As she opened the gate to leave, Ukyo whispered to herself, "He's my fiancé. He's got to marry me! He has to!"

After the other girl left, Kasumi relaxed the tight grip she had kept on her emotions and a tear escaped to roll down her cheek. The idea that she herself was the cause of pain for others was deeply distressing. Slowly she stood and walked out of the house entirely, then entered the dojo where she sank to her knees before the small shrine. Kasumi pulled out the shard of porcelain she had kept from the broken dishes and held it in front of her now, turning it slowly between her fingers.

"Mother," she asked quietly, "am I doing the right thing? So many people are hurting now, because of me. Akane, Ranma-kun, Kuonji-san ... others. I thought this was the only way. Was I right? Is there truly no other way than to choose a future by force like this? Perhaps if I had been more patient ..."

The young woman squeezed her fist around the pottery fragment, hard enough to break the skin on its sharp edges, then shook her head. "No. Patience might have been enough if Akane and Ranma could have been left in peace to work things out for themselves. But they weren't. So many people, putting pressure on them in every direction. And anything that happened between them only brought more pressure. If things had continued as they were ..."

Kasumi trailed off again and sighed. "I have to believe I made the right choice. I can't see any other way out of this, this ... mess. I knew it was going to be hard. Mother, please give me the strength to see this through. Watch over us in the dark times, and help me to hope that there is a light ahead."

She fell silent once more, kneeling there quietly, reviewing her plans. She had known that the other girls pursuing Ranma would not simply hear of her engagement and give up. That they would make their feelings plain had been expected. There was no question that further confrontations would occur, and these might be less peaceful than the one this morning.

* * *

As it turned out, the next such event took place only two days later. Kasumi was walking home from the market when she found her way suddenly blocked by a bicycle. Its Chinese rider dismounted purposefully, folding her arms and fixing Kasumi with a scowl.

"Is there something I may do for you, Shampoo?" Kasumi asked politely, holding her voice steady.

"Stay away from Shampoo's airen," the other girl told her harshly.

It took all of Kasumi's willpower to keep herself from trembling, to continue looking Shampoo in the eye without apparent fear. "If you're speaking of Ranma," she said softly, "then I'm afraid that's impossible. He is my fiancé, and preparations are being made for our wedding."

Shampoo's scowl became darker. "No wedding. Ranma only marry Shampoo."

Many nearby pedestrians were stopping and watching the two young women with concern. A few held grim expressions of their own.

Kasumi breathed deeply. "I'm very sorry for you, Shampoo, but Ranma cannot marry you. He must fulfill his agreement to our family. It is his duty."

Shampoo took a step closer. Several people, including Kasumi, flinched. "Airen's duty is marry Shampoo! Joketsuzoku law say so!"

Kasumi steeled herself, wondering if she would be attacked. "I'm afraid not," she said sternly. "No member of the Saotome family ever agreed to that. Your law has no authority over him."

Shampoo bared her teeth. Her hands clenched tightly and rose chest high, almost of their own accord.

People all around them gasped. Several men suddenly broke into quick strides, approaching determinedly. They knew the danger they might be placing themselves in by doing so, but they found it impossible to simply stand back and do nothing.

The Amazon warrior glanced around herself in surprise as the men closed in. They were absolutely no threat, but ... Shampoo had not come here today with any intention to attack the woman before her, however much she may have been tempted by her temper a moment ago. She certainly had not intended to fight off other people in order to do so. There was also the question of what her great-grandmother might say if she gave in to the temptation.

So with a huff and a toss of her long hair, she only said, "You no marry Shampoo's airen. You remember that." With that she turned around, climbed back onto her bicycle, and rode off. The ringing of her bell drifted back to everyone's ears as she disappeared from sight.

"Are you all right, Kasumi-chan?" one of the men asked in concern.

Kasumi favored him with a bright smile, at which he and the others smiled back. "Yes, of course. Thank you for being worried about me, but I assure you that I'm just fine. I hope you have a very nice day."

Giving everyone one more smile in parting, she continued on her way. The eyes of the crowd followed after her, worry showing clearly on every face.

* * *

Akane was walking home from school, feeling sick to her stomach once again. She had not yet fully forgiven Ranma for training Kasumi at martial arts when he had always been unwilling to treat her own martial arts skills seriously, although the work he was now doing with her was gradually wearing away at that feeling. More importantly, she was still angry at Ranma for accepting so easily the idea of marrying her older sister instead. She also could not rid herself of resentment toward Kasumi for "stealing" her fiancé, and that was troubling her greatly as well. Akane had always looked up to her sister, had always thought of Kasumi as the one person in their family who truly cared about her, and now that image was, if not destroyed, at least severely tarnished.

It was all enough to make anyone sick to her stomach.

The young woman automatically scanned her surroundings out of long habit. The thought occurred to her that she probably no longer had to worry about attacks from Shampoo or Kodachi, but Kodachi's brother had not ceased making a pest of himself, especially since that morning at school and in spite his injuries. Besides, random nuts showed up to cause trouble with alarming regularity here in Nerima.

So when a man darted suddenly around a corner and blocked her path, holding a hand palm out before him, Akane reacted instinctively. She dropped her bag and swept her foot around in a devastating kick, prepared to follow up with two catastrophic punches. However, she failed to connect as the figure nimbly leaped to the top of the wall beside them.

"Er, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Akane stared upward. "Doctor Tofu?!"

The man scratched his head. "In the flesh. Is it safe to come down?"

Akane merely nodded. The doctor jumped down to stand in front of her, while Akane stooped to pick up her school bag. When she straightened, the pair merely looked at each other.

After the silence had stretched for several long seconds, Akane inquired, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Tofu sighed. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Akane winced inwardly, not looking forward to the coming conversation, although she saw no way to get out of it gracefully. Looking around herself, she asked worriedly, "Here?"

Tofu also looked around them. "Um, actually, I was thinking of back at my office. It's only a couple of blocks over. I merely came here to, ah, intercept you as it were."

Akane nodded and followed the doctor in silence to his clinic. After arriving they both swapped shoes for slippers, then walked down the hall and into his office. Akane settled herself in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk while Tofu busied himself preparing and pouring tea. He handed Akane one of the cups before taking a seat in his own chair, then sipped slowly while gathering his thoughts. Akane waited patiently for him to begin, drinking her own tea without noticing the flavor.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the recent ... change of engagement," was what he finally got out.

"What about it?" Akane asked guardedly, taking another sip.

Tofu sighed, seeing his fear realized that Akane was going to be as difficult about this as Ranma had been. He thought for a minute, then suggested, "I find it hard to believe that matters are ... currently going in a direction you would wish."

Akane looked away. "It's ... complicated. Naturally. Anything involving that baka always ends up complicated." She paused, thinking about what he had said. "What I would wish ..." She paused again, before going on in a voice which was strangely bleak. "... well, my wishes aren't the only ones at stake."

Trying to outflank this move, Tofu remarked softly, "I have observed the, hmm, _tangled_ relationship between you and Ranma for the past couple of years. I honestly believe that Ranma would not wish for things to go this way either."

Akane contemplated her tea. Her lower lip quivered as she replied, "He certainly doesn't act like it." More steadily she added, "And Kasumi's wishes must also be considered. She seems ... quite intent about it. Invitations have been sent out and everything."

The doctor's expression hardened. "Nonetheless, I must express my concern. I feel certain that you are all making a mistake, a most hideous mistake."

The young woman turned her head toward him sharply, pinning him with her gaze. "And what concern, precisely, is it of yours? This is a private matter between the Tendo and Saotome families."

Tofu straightened, mildly offended. "It is my concern because I have ... wishes of my own. Ranma-kun, although a good lad, is, er, not the right person to be marrying your sister."

Akane's eyes flashed, her frustrations boiling over. Her voice, when she spoke, was quiet but cold. "And who is 'the right person'? You? Do you really imagine that _you_ could ever marry Kasumi? You babble and act like a lunatic whenever you see her! How could you expect to _marry_ her when you don't even have the balls to _talk_ to her?"

Some objective corner of Akane's mind was dumbfounded that she had said such a thing to Doctor Tofu. The rest of her had grown too angry to care, as she warmed to her theme. "If you had only been a _man_, you'd have found a way to approach Kasumi a long time ago! You'd have _told_ her how you feel! My sister would have been _ecstatic_ to have your attention! But no! Not you! You were too busy indulging in insanity! Why did you have to be such a fool? You and Kasumi could have been engaged, married even, long ago! Then _none_ of this would have happened!"

Akane sat back, face flushed, breathing hard, feeling hot moisture gather at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe she had said all of that, but she had no intention of taking any of it back. Part of her even felt good, having released some of the stress of recent days.

Tofu was looking down at his own tea, muscles rigid, trying not to crack the cup between his clenched fingers. "If we're going to speak of cowardice," he said very, very quietly, "we might discuss just how openly and honestly you have expressed your true feelings to Ranma."

Akane's anger evaporated in heat born of chagrin. She turned her face fully down, letting her hair fall forward to hide her features from view.

Tofu slowly forced his fingers to loosen their grip on his cup, then raised a hand to scrub at his face, trying to further relax his tense muscles. "I am sorry, Akane-chan. I am not myself lately. And your words only echo thoughts I have expressed even more vehemently to myself. The truth is ... I don't know what to do. I was hoping ... I was hoping that I could talk you, or Ranma, into, somehow, fixing this."

Akane said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I don't think I _can_ fix this. Kasumi wants this. Ranma has accepted it. I can't ... it's out of my hands." She paused, then, "I'm sorry."

"As am I," Tofu said, equally softly.

The two of them sat there, in silence, finishing their tea. When she was done Akane placed her cup carefully on the desk, then stood, bowed and let herself out. Tofu continued nursing his own tea along, much more slowly, seeking answers in vain within its depths.

* * *

Kasumi was on her way to one of the florist shops one afternoon, to deal with part of the order for the reception. Her steps were ever so slightly faster than usual since she was behind schedule. Ranma would be on his way home from school at this very moment, and would expect her to be available for training. She was resigned to the thought that she would be late and would face his silent disapproval, and intended to brook no more delay than necessary in the completion of her task.

She caught sight of a blur out of the corner of her eye, and trained reactions kicked in. Kasumi dodged to the side, swinging her forearm out in a rapid block. She gave a mewl of dismay at a sharp pain when she batted away what proved to be a gymnastics club, one with spikes sticking out of it. She noted unhappily the blood seeping from the small puncture in her arm.

‹Well,› she thought to herself sternly, ‹I was expecting the final member of the trio to make her displeasure known at some point. I guess I shouldn't have expected her to talk first like the other two.›

Kodachi Kuno dropped to the sidewalk in front of Kasumi, laughing harshly, with a shower of black rose petals settling around her. In one hand she held a long ribbon, which was twirling in a circle, ready to strike.

The gymnast declared loudly and haughtily, "I warned Ranma-sama that you would be punished if you do not yield your claim! I give you this last opportunity to do so!"

Passersby all around them had stopped to watch, although giving the pair a wide berth. Many of the faces wore expressions ranging from unhappiness to outright anger.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Kasumi answered politely.

"Then I'm afraid I must do this!" Kodachi responded. Her ribbon flew forward to wind itself around the older girl's forearm.

In a flash Kasumi pulled a pair of sewing shears out of her bag with her other hand, and cut through the ribbon. Kodachi gave a stumbling step backward as she pulled on the ribbon at the same moment. Knowing better than to let herself be drawn into such a fight, Kasumi turned and ran.

The oldest of the Tendo sisters was far from a lazy person, and so had always been in better shape than many people might have credited. Further, her strength, speed and endurance were already improving under her fiancé's notions of training. The rapidity of her flight along the sidewalk was impressive, and the crowds in front of her seemed to open a path as if by magic.

Fortunately, whatever magic Kasumi may have possessed in this regard, it was not shared by Kodachi. The people closed back up in front of her, their faces hard, slowing her as she was forced to forge a path through them. Several times she attempted to close the gap by long leaps, but achieved no more than to keep the distance from increasing. A glint entered her eye, however, as her rival turned down a residential street toward the Tendo home.

The reduced crowds meant that the gap quickly closed. Thirty meters. Twenty meters. Ten meters. Kodachi laughed gleefully as her opponent came within range of her shortened ribbon. She drew her arm back to cast ... only to have her wrist seized and held with immovable strength.

The person who had grabbed her wrist pulled Kodachi back and flung her around in a circle, seizing her other wrist as well, holding her hands behind her. Infuriated, the gymnast fought to escape as another person appeared before her. Recognition was almost instantaneous - it was her old rival, Akane Tendo, sister of her most recent target. Snarling, Kodachi looked back over her shoulder at the one who dared to hold her. Her fury increased a hundred fold to see it was the red-haired, pigtailed girl.

All of her struggles, however, availed her nothing, and at last Kodachi went still. She watched warily as Akane approached to stand right in front of her. The other girl's face was dark with rage.

"How _dare_ you attack my sister!" Akane snapped angrily, biting of each word, almost spitting in her anger.

Kodachi tossed her head. "I would fight anyone who comes between me and my Ranma-sama!" she told them, nose in the air. "Now release me, you peons."

"We're not gonna release you until you promise to leave Kasumi alone," the pigtailed girl said darkly from behind her.

Kodachi laughed. "Why would I ever make such a promise?"

Akane stepped closer and got into the other girl's face. "Because you're outnumbered. And while the person holding you might be disinclined to hurt you, I'm not feeling so charitable where my sister is concerned. Understand?"

Kodachi sniffed loudly. "She has disappeared in any case. Like the coward that she is. I will leave her be, for now."

Ranma released his hold, without waiting for Akane's say so, the latter's protest coming too late. The gymnast spun away, announcing loudly, "Please inform Kasumi Tendo that she will see me again! Unless she sets my Ranma-sama free!" She sprang away lightly, disappearing within a few bounds.

On entering the house the two teenagers saw Kasumi walking down the stairs, wearing her gi. She had decided that the florist could wait another day. On seeing Ranma, she gave him a cheerful smile and said, "Oh good, there you are. Hurry and change, I'll be waiting in the dojo. It seems my training is more important than ever now, wouldn't you agree?"

As her dumbfounded sister and fiancé watched, Kasumi walked out the door. From her manner one might never guess that anything more serious had happened than a minor schoolyard disagreement over whose turn was next on the swings. After a moment Ranma shrugged his shoulders and went to get changed. Akane followed a few seconds later.

* * *

Cologne reentered the Nekohanten feeling frustrated. Today she had approached the man she reluctantly thought of as Shampoo's father-in-law, to apply pressure to get the man to call off his son's marriage to Kasumi and push the boy toward Shampoo. Mousse made the mistake of smiling at the look on her face when she came in, which earned him three large lumps on top of his head.

It wasn't that Genma hadn't folded. He'd folded like a willow branch. The problem was, she was sure that like the aforesaid branch, he had bounced right back as soon as she was out of sight. His obsequiousness had almost pushed her to the point of breaking him, rather than trying merely to bend him. Almost. She had restrained herself, reminding herself that she was too old and canny to be precipitate, that she would stick to her plan while there was a chance it could work.

Tomorrow she would corner the Tendo father by himself. Cologne sighed. She foresaw many tears and much wailing, with little result. Nonetheless, she was determined to try.

* * *

History class had barely begun when the door crashed open. Everyone turned in shock to see Nabiki Tendo rush into the room, tossing off a casual "Sorry, sensei" as she trotted straight up to Ranma. She grabbed the young man by his arm with one hand and his ear with the other, and before anyone could react had dragged him out of the room. All eyes were left staring at the door which closed behind them, although Akane leaped to her feet to follow. The entire event had taken less than ten seconds.

The moment they were in the hallway Nabiki broke into a run, dragging Ranma behind her. She explained in rapid, clipped tones as she went, sticking her cell phone under his nose. "I got a call from a clerk at Kojima's, over on Seventh. Kasumi was in the store when Shampoo busted in, waving those maces around. There was a chase. Kasumi hid. They pretended she ran out the back, into the alley. Shampoo went that way. Kasumi went out the front. They're worried Shampoo may find ..."

She was speaking to thin air. Ranma had jumped through a window while she was still talking. Nabiki hurried to the window and looked around, but could see no sign of him. Shaking her head, she hoped he'd be in time. Akane ran up at that moment, got the story, and took off as well, even though she was likely to get there long after Ranma.

Leaning against the wall, Nabiki dialed the number for her home on the cell phone. She wasn't sure if Akane, her father and Uncle Saotome would be able to get there in time to help Ranma protect Kasumi from Shampoo, or for that matter how _much_ they would be able to help if they did get there in time. Nonetheless, it couldn't hurt if they tried. Her father answered the phone, and she quickly explained the situation.

Ranma cursed himself as he ran along the rooftops, telling himself that he should have expected this after Kodachi's attack. Yet what could he have done? They weren't going to let him stop going to school. He was already training Kasumi, but it would be years before she'd be able to defend herself from someone like Shampoo, and it wasn't likely she'd ever have any hope of winning. Kasumi was a wonderful person in many ways, she had the potential to become a good martial arts instructor, but she lacked Akane's flair for the art.

As he considered how lucky it was that someone had thought to call Nabiki, it occurred to him that maybe he and Kasumi could carry cell phones too. That way she could call him directly if anyone else attacked. Especially if it had one of those speed dial things where you just push one button. Maybe he could get his pop and Uncle Tendo to keep an eye on Kasumi when she went out? They'd at least be able to hold Shampoo off long enough for him to get there.

Except that assumed Kasumi was still okay by the end of today. Ranma buckled down and forced more speed out of his legs.

Ranma finally reached Seventh, and started running along the roofs in the direction toward home. He watched below him for signs of disruption, of people staring in a particular direction, any sign that a Chinese warrior in full fury might have been seen shortly before. Three blocks over he saw what he was looking for, a group of people talking together rapidly, gesturing and pointing. Beyond them were others, doing much the same. Grimly, he followed the trail.

A minute later he saw a large crowd pressed against the fence overlooking the canal, talking excitedly and even angrily. He leaped across the street to land atop the fence, and then almost fell off in relief. A wet and uncharacteristically bedraggled Kasumi was standing out in the water, while Shampoo stood on the bank screaming in Chinese and shaking her chui in anger. She was obviously furious that her quarry had taken refuge in the one place the cursed girl could not follow.

Yet before Ranma's heart rate could begin to slow, he watched in horror as Shampoo drew one of her hands back, holding the mace aloft. He leapt off the fence in a long arc just as her arm shot forward, and his foot managed to kick the weapon aside before it could crush Kasumi. He fell into the water with a splash, but was up again an instant later, shaking water from his red hair, ready for any further attack.

Seeing that Shampoo had paused in momentary shock, Ranma jumped out of the water and landed right in front of her. Almost hissing, he demanded, "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

The Chinese girl quivered at the rage in her airen's expression, but her courage reasserted itself a moment later. "Ranma is Shampoo's airen! Shampoo give Kasumi chance to call off wedding, but Kasumi refuse! She make herself obstacle!"

Ranma's glare increased. "And obstacles are for killing. Is that right?"

Shampoo nodded. "Is so." Then she darted around him.

Spinning, Ranma saw that Kasumi had stepped up to the bank. With a lunge, he just managed to grab Shampoo's long hair. Ignoring her squawk, he seized her wrist then spun, throwing her against the steps leading up to the bank.

Shampoo twirled, landing on the steps feet first. She jumped off, high into the air, passing over Ranma's head in Kasumi's direction. In mid-leap she lifted her remaining chui, preparing to use it. Then Shampoo heard the cry "Moko Takabisha." A cry in a voice she recognized all too well. Shampoo turned her head down sharply, unable to believe her ears, just as Ranma's blast of chi struck. The Chinese girl went flying end over end to land in the water with a humiliated cry of "No!"

Kasumi waded back out into the water to scoop up the half drowned cat, then set her down on the bank. Shampoo came to while Kasumi was checking her breathing, scratched the older girl's hand, and gave Ranma a look of utter betrayal. A look which he failed to notice since he was carefully looking away from her cat body. Humiliated and unable to accomplish anything else at the moment, Shampoo ran off, disappearing from sight within seconds.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," Ranma said quietly, not looking at her. "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am."

She walked up to him and rested a hand on his arm. "It's all right. I knew they'd be angry. I knew things like this might happen."

He shook his head. "It's nuts. Do they really think they'll convince me to marry 'em by attacking you? Why can't ... why can't things just go back to the way they were."

"I'm afraid we're past that point," Kasumi said gently. "Plans have been made. They've been announced. Time doesn't move in reverse. The only way out is forward."

"I ... I don't know how to protect you," Ranma admitted. It was hard, getting those words out. "I was thinking our fathers could help, could go with you whenever you go out, but if they're determined ..."

"We'll manage," she said, still speaking softly yet reassuringly. "I'll speak to father and Uncle Saotome about it. There's not too much else I need to go out and do for the wedding. If everyone else will pitch in and help with things like groceries, I shouldn't have to go out much until after we're married."

Ranma sighed. "I guess. We can try. Maybe it'll work."

Kasumi took his arm, giving a slight tug. "Let's go home, Ranma-kun," she suggested quietly.

He nodded wearily. Together they climbed the steps to the street, meeting a relieved Akane just as she ran up. Taking no notice of the crowd, all three turned their feet homeward and left.

Behind them the crowd gathered into a circle, talking angrily among themselves. They were accustomed to the martial artists of their city constantly attacking and half-killing one another. They were not accustomed to standing by and watching attacks on someone like Kasumi-chan. In righteous fury, they found themselves in agreement on one thing - the time for standing by and watching was over.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	5. Restaurant Troubles

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Restaurant Troubles**

"Damn it!" Ukyo yelled into the telephone, "The delivery was supposed to be Thursday! Two days ago! I'm going to run out before closing, and now you tell me it won't get here till Monday?!"

She paused while the voice on the other end spoke. "Well find a way! Shrimp okonomiyaki is at least fifteen percent of my sales! And I can't make it without shrimp!"

She listened for several more seconds before replying bitingly. "No, it's not okay! That truck had better be here first thing Monday morning! And I just might take my business elsewhere in future!" She hung up the receiver with a loud clatter.

"Damn them!" she exclaimed once more, loudly. On turning around she gave a start to find her waitress standing right in front of her.

"Is something the matter, Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu inquired, his concern evident. "We could hear your voice from out in front."

Ukyo almost snarled, but fought it back under control. It wasn't Konatsu's fault. "The seafood delivery got messed up again. Somehow. Now they say they won't be here until Monday. I _think_ we've got enough of everything else to last the weekend, but we're almost out of shrimp."

The kimono clad young man nodded in sympathy with her concern. Ukyo had been unhappy when the delivery failed to arrive on Thursday. On contacting her supplier that afternoon, she had been informed it would be here today. Now it was delayed again. Small wonder that she was upset.

"Is there anything I can do, Ukyo-sama?"

The chef shrugged, then gave him a hard look. "Why aren't you out front, taking orders for the lunch rush? I know business was slow this morning, but people should be coming in now. Get out there."

Konatsu cast his eyes down. "There are only two customers. Both have been served. I've been listening for the bell on the door."

"Oh." Ukyo walked to the doorway, looking out at the two men eating at the counter. No one else was present.

"Huh," she said, as Konatsu stepped up beside her. "Is someone else running a special today? Except I'm supposed to get word of things like that." She scowled. "If this keeps up, the shrimp might last through the day. Still ..."

She went to the register and pulled out some cash. Turning, she held it out. "Here. Head over to the Bargain Club. Pick up a couple of boxes of shrimp to tide us over. Looks like I'll be able to handle things here by myself."

Konatsu took the money and bowed, then turned and left. By now he'd learned enough about the restaurant business to be trusted with this sort of task, although that hadn't always been the case. Ukyo turned back to the front with a small frown of worry, hoping that the dinner crowd would make up for the empty seats she had right now.

As it turned out, dinner wasn't much better than lunch, and Ukyo felt a touch of dismay as she counted out the cash drawer and put the contents in the safe. It wasn't the worst day she'd had - quite - but the only other times as bad, there had been something going on to explain the lack of customers. Well, no doubt business would pick up again tomorrow.

Saying good night to Konatsu, Ukyo climbed the stairs to her apartment, closing the door behind her with a sigh. She tried to think of what her next step should be concerning her fiancé. Of course, she'd heard about Shampoo and Kodachi attacking Kasumi. That had been useless and stupid as far as Ukyo was concerned, and not something she'd ever do - she was a martial artist, not some sort of barbarian. Unfortunately, talking to Kasumi hadn't helped either. Nor had talking to Ranma. At the moment, Ukyo wasn't sure what more, if anything, she could do. Other than wrecking the wedding like last time. She cringed at the thought of doing so and then having to face the sad look on Kasumi Tendo's face.

After finishing the homework which was due Monday, Ukyo changed into pajamas and a robe, then knelt in front of her table with a cup of tea. She regarded the blank television screen in front of her, but made no move to pick up the remote and turn it on. Her thoughts drifted relentlessly to Ranma. And Kasumi. And herself. And weddings. And love.

If only she could convince Kasumi to step aside. However, the brief conversation they'd had on the subject had made it clear the older girl had no intention of doing so. Unbidden, Kasumi's question about Ukyo's own feelings toward Ranma returned to trouble the chef. "Would you dare to ask yourself on how many occasions you have put Ranma's needs ahead of your own?"

"Of course I put Ranchan first," Ukyo said out loud, even though there was no one else to hear. "I gave up on killing the jerk and renewed our engagement, didn't I?"

The thought occurred to Ukyo that doing so had been less a matter of giving up, then that she hadn't been _able_ to kill the jerk. Once Ranma had stopped fooling around and gotten serious, the day they fought, she hadn't been able to touch him. The young chef sighed heavily.

"I do a lot for Ranchan. I feed that bottomless stomach of his every time he comes in here, don't I?" Ukyo nodded to herself. "And what about that time Happosai made him too weak to fight. I offered to take care of him, didn't I? Though come to think of it, Akane did too, at the end. Huh. Hard to remember that sort of thing, as often as she seems to lose her temper with Ranchan."

Ukyo smiled in reminiscence at the incident. "I also went with Ranchan to search for the moxibustion chart to cure him. Of course, so did Akane. And I went with Ranma and his father to train in Yomogi Valley, and Akane and I helped Cologne to train him in the Soul of Ice." The young woman blushed at the memory of the photograph Genma Saotome had shown her, of a naked Ranma. Damn the man for putting his thumb over the important bit.

Ukyo frowned as she remembered Akane and Ranma returning later that night, with Akane wearing Ranma's shirt. The story she'd been told later was that Akane had set her arms on fire, to help Ranma train in the next part of the technique, except her shirt had caught fire. Ukyo shook her head. It had been reckless and stupid of Akane to run such a risk.

That thought triggered a memory of standing nearby a couple of days later, spellbound, staring at the massive tornado which signaled Ranma's defeat over the four men attacking him. Of watching in disbelief, mouth dry, as Akane _dove_ into the whirlwind herself, trying to save the chart which held the promise of Ranma's cure. It had been an insane act, risking herself in order ...

Ukyo felt her stomach flip over, throat closing up. Who had put Ranma's needs first that day? Herself? Or Akane?

"But Akane doesn't love Ranchan!" she wailed. "I do! Just because I'm not _stupid_ enough to jump into a tornado doesn't mean I don't love him!"

Ukyo cast back through her memories. There had to have been other times. "The ... that Gambler King. I let Ranchan wager my restaurant. I could have lost it." Before she could dwell further on that, her conscience rose up to remind her that she had _expected_ to lose it. Had _counted_ on it, since Ranma was such a bad gambler. That way, he would have had to make good on his promise to stay with her and take care of her.

She desperately searched through recollections of other times. They came to her, each one more damning then the last. Paying off Nabiki to make Ranma go on a date with her. Had she bothered asking herself whether he wanted to? Winning the hot springs race with Ryoga, and seeing the forlorn look on Ranma's and Akane's faces as they stood before the finish line. Not that she'd known what was at stake - it was only later she learned that Akane had been trying to help Ranma win a trip to Jusenkyo to cure his curse.

The Cave of Broken Loves. Ukyo winced, recalling that her whole purpose had been to split Ranma and Akane up. Not that it had worked. She and Shampoo and Kodachi had wrecked his mother's house, trying to claim a nonexistent engagement ring. That had been a real demonstration of how much she cared what Ranma wanted, hadn't it?

"But I love Ranchan!" Ukyo told herself again, despairingly. She thought of saying that to Kasumi. She thought of the other girl looking at her in pity, asking how she had demonstrated her love. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she thought of how little evidence she could present.

"But Kasumi doesn't love him either," Ukyo complained, arm swiping at the water on her cheeks. "If anyone does, it's ..." She stopped, aghast at what she had almost said. That wasn't possible. That was simply and utterly impossible. Ukyo had reassured herself, over and over again, ever since reinstating the engagement, that if there was one person who didn't want to marry Ranma, it was ...

"Akane," she whispered, the name almost inaudible.

Ukyo shook herself. "No way," she whispered. She stood. She'd been thinking about this too hard, if she was having crazy thoughts like that. She went and poured herself another cup of tea. Taking a brief sip, she turned her thoughts with determination to walking over to the offices of a certain delivery company, and bashing the manager with her spatula.

* * *

The back door of the restaurant opened. Mousse staggered in, struggling to balance a stack of four crates in his arms.

"About time!" Cologne snapped from where she was stirring a pot. "You were supposed to be back three hours ago! Who did you get in a fight with? Or do I even need to ask?"

Mousse set the crates down with a bang. Adjusting the glasses on his nose, he gave the old woman a withering look. "I didn't fight with anyone. Our suppliers here in Nerima were out of stock. Or so they said. In the end I had to go all the way to Setagaya to find some."

This caused Cologne to raise her eyebrows. "Why didn't you try in Suginami, instead of skipping past to the next ward?"

The boy crossed his arms. "I did. Or rather, I tried one place. When they also were unable to fill my order, I thought it would waste less time to go far enough that ... whatever is going on might not have reached there."

The Amazon elder nodded thoughtfully. "No deliveries, and now no one willing to sell to us either. One can guess this is about the, hmm, _situation_ with son-in-law. On the other hand, I have been careful not to take any action, so far, to overtly threaten the Tendo family. I wonder what set this off?"

Mousse shrugged. "I tried to ask. I received no answers. Only blank looks of incomprehension. And I did not think you would wish me to beat the truth out of them."

Cologne snorted. "Hardly. The situation is difficult enough as is. We are running low on supplies and have had so few customers the last few days that it is hardly worth opening."

Somewhat daringly, Mousse asked, "Can we keep the Nekohanten open under these conditions?"

Shampoo banged in through the door from the front. "Great-grandmother! We have customer. He want bowl of chicken ramen." She then noticed the other occupant of the room. "Oh Mousse. You back. Why you take so long?"

"He had cause," Cologne answered her heir. "As for you, boy, your question was impertinent. But you need not fear that we will be forced out of our home immediately." She handed him a bowl of ramen. "Now make yourself useful and take this out to our customer."

After he left, Cologne turned worried eyes on her great-granddaughter. "Something is up. I have enough funds on hand to pay our rent and so forth for the next couple of months, but after that ..." She shook her head. "I do not know what is going on, but unless it changes we may be forced to leave soon. I doubt that the village will send us more money to support your quest further. That makes it all the more urgent to secure your husband before this foolishness of a wedding takes place. However, we have a little time yet, and you know I have never cared for the idea of being overly hasty where son-in-law is concerned. I had hoped that Kasumi Tendo would come to her senses."

"She make herself obstacle," the young Amazon retorted. "Shampoo should ..."

"Hush," Cologne said severely. "Attacking Kasumi Tendo would be just about the worst thing you could do at this time. I forbid you to consider it." The old woman paused thoughtfully while Shampoo hid her guilty expression. After a moment Cologne went on, "I believe that tomorrow I will speak with her again. Pride has kept her on this path so far, but worries must be gnawing at her. A few carefully chosen words from me, a few more days to dwell on them, and she might well surrender peacefully. Or so I hope." She vented a weary sigh.

The door from the front opened again. Mousse stepped in, but held the door open. "Excuse me elder. This man wishes to speak with you."

A middle aged man followed behind the Chinese boy. He held out a card, which Cologne took reluctantly. Gazing upon it she read, "Hideaki Matsushita, Inspector, Nerima Board of Health."

She looked back up, staring hard. "We had an inspection just last month."

The man bowed fractionally, keeping his eyes on hers. "Regulations state that inspections may be conducted at any time. We have received a complaint." He lifted his clipboard. "I must ask you to give me full access to the premises."

"Of course," Cologne replied acidly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the thirtieth floor of an office building in downtown Tokyo, a group of men were gathered around a table in an interior conference room. A man in his early thirties, standing beside his chair on one side of the table, had just finished delivering a report. With a wry twist of his mouth for the news he had imparted, he resumed his seat.

"I see," said the man at the head of the table. He was sixty-two years old, but despite his iron gray hair he could easily have been taken for a man ten years younger. Not that anyone ever underestimated him. One look at his face, permanently fixed in a steely expression, was sufficient to prevent any such mistake.

His unwavering gaze fixed on his subordinate, the man continued speaking. "While bad news is never welcome, I am pleased when my people are honest about it. However, I notice that something is missing from your report, Hanatori-san. You have provided no explanation for _why_ revenues have dropped by twenty percent in northwest Tokyo."

The man who had just given the report bowed slightly from his seat, lowering his eyes fractionally. "I am afraid that I only received the numbers this morning, sir. I have already given orders for the matter to be looked into."

The older man he addressed, who was the CEO of a business with extensive operations throughout Japan, nodded seriously. It was good to have subordinates who showed appropriate initiative without waiting to be told what to do, and who did not delay in responding to matters which were potentially serious. The stern figure at the head of the table said, "I would appreciate a copy of that report, as soon as you have it please."

Hanatori bowed again. "Certainly, Kuno-san."

* * *

"Again. Faster this time."

Akane took a deep breath, pausing a moment to let her eyes run over the extensive rents in her gi. Miraculously, none of them exposed anything inappropriate. ‹So far,› she thought to herself. Focusing tightly on the boy in front of her, Akane began her charge, although she was immediately forced to twist and writhe sinuously as she ran.

On the sidelines Kasumi had finished her morning exercises and was leaning against the dojo wall, patting a towel lightly against her neck and under her chin. She watched in terrified fascination as Ranma chopped again and again with the bokken, slight distortions in the air visible where the blades of concentrated air pressure flew in the direction of her little sister. Akane dodged and twisted around them, closing the gap to her attacker rapidly. With a final shouted "kiya" she slammed a precisely controlled kick to Ranma's midsection, which he rode rather than dodging.

"Good," Ranma congratulated her. "You only took one slice that time, on your left sleeve." He shook his head. "You're picking this up a lot faster than I expected."

"Told you I was a real martial artist," Akane panted, bent over with her hands on her knees.

Kasumi watched in sad amusement as Ranma turned away quickly, face reddening. It was apparent her younger sister was unaware of the view she had just granted Ranma down her gi top. That shy aspect to his nature was one of his more endearing qualities; it was a pity Akane had always seemed unaware of it. The older girl watched as her fiancé walked over to her.

"I think we had better go in," Kasumi suggested. "You two need to hurry and wash up if you're going to get to school on time."

Ranma looked down at himself. "Don't think I need to. _I_ wasn't doing anything strenuous. You and Akane though ..." He turned back to look at his former fiancée.

She stuck her tongue out at him. With the sweat running down her face, the strings of hair plastered to her forehead and neck, the rips in her uniform which was sticking damply to her body, Akane presented an almost indescribably alluring figure to the young martial artist. He swallowed heavily and looked away again.

"Yeah, we'd better get in," he agreed.

As they entered the door into the house they almost ran into Nabiki, who was hurrying out toward them. "Good timing," the middle sister told them. "Cologne's on the phone. Wants to talk to you." She was looking at Kasumi.

The older girl, unruffled, walked down the hall and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she said. "This is Kasumi."

She listened for a few moments, then paused, thinking. Things were on the move, and some recent developments would need to be taken into consideration. She finally responded by saying, "I don't think that coming here would be such a good idea. Perhaps we could meet somewhere else. Are you familiar with Koizumi's Tea House?"

She listened again, then nodded. "Very well. May we meet there ... just a moment please."

She turned and looked at her fiancé, who had placed his hand on her arm and shaken his head vigorously. "You ain't going anywhere near those Amazons," he hissed under his breath.

"I can hardly be so impolite as to refuse to speak with her," Kasumi said gently.

Ranma growled, but knew a losing argument when he saw one. "Then make it for after school," he whispered. "So we can go with you."

Kasumi gave him a smile of acquiescence. Turning back to the receiver, she said, "May we meet there at three-thirty? Yes? Fine, I'll look forward to seeing you then. Good-bye, elder." She hung up the phone, all the while ignoring Ranma's dissatisfied look.

That afternoon Cologne was sitting patiently at a table in the tea house, thinking over the conversation to come. She gave no thought to the failed inspection from the previous day, her meditations of that night having sealed it away in a corner of her mind to deal with later. On the other hand, a portion of her thoughts was picking away at the puzzle of the people she had noticed earlier, loitering in the street outside her restaurant. They were too obviously doing nothing. Yet they were also making too little effort if their intention was to spy on her, even ignoring the fact that there was nothing for them to learn. With a sigh Cologne dismissed the fools as unimportant.

The ancient crone looked up on hearing the bell over the front door, then her eyes widened to see Ranma and Akane come in, their movements revealing they were ready for anything. Both of their glares locked on her for a moment, then slid away to inspect every corner of the establishment. Giving equal nods of acceptance, they stepped further inside, away from the door.

Kasumi then stepped inside. Following behind her were her father Soun Tendo, as well as Ranma's father Genma Saotome. Both men were dressed in their gis, and both had completely serious expressions on their faces. They scanned the interior just as their children had. After doing so, the entire party came over in a group.

"Ah ... I seem to be a trifle outnumbered," Cologne offered hesitantly.

Ranma and Kasumi slid into seats across the table from her. The others took seats at the next table over. Ranma answered her gruffly. "We weren't planning to take any chances after what's already happened."

Cologne squinted at him, as she mentally made plans to beat her great-granddaughter within an inch of her life, if this was what she suspected and the girl had deliberately kept it from her. "I seem to be unaware of all that is going on. May I ask what happened?"

Kasumi answered. "Shampoo has expressed her displeasure about our upcoming nuptials. Rather physically I fear. My fiancé and my father feel it would be unwise for me to go out unaccompanied." She smiled sweetly at Ranma.

Ranma gave Kasumi a long, mildly exasperated look. "Expressed her displeasure?" he repeated, softly. Turning back to the old woman across the table, he corrected this angrily. "What she means is that Shampoo almost bashed her head in! Would have, if I hadn't arrived in the nick of time."

Cologne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would deal with Shampoo later, there were other matters to attend to at the moment. Opening her eyes again, she said, "I see. I give you my word I knew nothing of this. Frankly, I do not want to see anyone harmed." She paused only for an instant, then continued before someone else could speak. "Even so, you must understand our point of view. Your intention to hold this wedding is in conflict with our laws."

Kasumi replied softly, "As I said before, I am sorry about the situation with your laws. But the agreement between the Tendo and Saotome families must be fulfilled."

"That will not happen," Cologne said. "I warn you, you only have a brief space of time in which to change your mind regarding this matter. I said that I do not wish to see anyone harmed. If you also wish to see no one harmed, then I urge you to reconsider your intention."

"Don't threaten my sister!" Akane said hotly.

Cologne turned in her direction, but kept her voice controlled. "Then talk some sense into her." She turned back to the couple across from her. "If you force us to act, unfortunate things we do not intend might happen in the potential chaos."

"Then you'd best not try anything," Ranma said grimly. "Or something 'unfortunate' just _might_ happen."

The Amazon elder took a deep breath. She was not - quite - ready to escalate matters further. For that matter, if the time for such escalation did come, she would rather do so intentionally.

"We are offering you a tremendous opportunity, son-in-law. You would hold an honored position among our people. You would have the chance to learn martial arts techniques you can only dream of. You would be able to put a unique stamp on the next generation of the Joketsuzoku. Compare that to what you are offered here! A run down dojo and a wife who does not love you. Choose wisely, and we might _all_ be content with the result."

She had expected the closed look which overtook Kasumi's face at this speech, and the angry expressions of Soun and Akane Tendo. With a sigh of disappointment, she saw that Ranma was also glaring at her angrily. Cologne again spoke before anyone could say anything. "Consider my words carefully. This may well be the last time I speak with you about this."

Rather than belligerent words from one of the others, it was Kasumi who spoke, her voice low but making a good imitation of sounding unconcerned. "Perhaps you and Shampoo should also consider carefully. Poorly made choices could lead to regrets for yourselves as well."

Cologne shook her head. "I have said what I had to say. I'll be leaving now. Son-in-law, I hope to see you soon, of your own free will." She rose to her feet, then shuffled out of the room. Everyone's eyes followed until she was gone.

"That does it," Ranma announced. "I'm dropping out of school for the rest of the term. Not that there's much left. We need to protect Kasumi."

For once in full agreement with her one-time fiancé, Akane stated, "Me too. We'll keep you safe, oneechan."

Kasumi looked from one to the other with a sad smile. "That won't be necessary. Don't you understand? Elder Cologne is not Shampoo. She has no intention of harming me if she can help it. No, if she decides to act, it's _Ranma_ she'll go after. He's the only one she cares about."

Ranma stared at her, stupefied. "Oh," he said in a quiet voice.

* * *

A few days passed. The Nekohanten put out a sign saying that it was closed temporarily. Ucchan's struggled to survive on the handful of customers who came by, people who happened to be passing through the city. Kodachi attempted another attack while Ranma was in school, but was repulsed by the combined efforts of Soun and Genma before she could get close to Kasumi. Her brother Tatewaki was blessedly silent due to his broken jaw, but had made it clear he was all in favor of the upcoming wedding. The notes he tried to give to Akane were crumpled and thrown away unread.

At the end of the week, toward midafternoon, Cologne walked into Shampoo's bedroom above the Nekohanten. Bending down for a closer look inside the cage, she asked, "You _will_ try hard to do as you're told in future, _won't_ you?"

"Meow!"

"Very well." The old woman opened the cage door, letting the cat inside step out, then poured hot water over her cursed heir from the kettle she had brought with her.

Shampoo shuddered with relief at finally being human again, as she picked up her clothes and pulled them on. "Shampoo promise. But what we do? Wedding getting close."

Cologne sighed. "Unfortunately true. It looks like son-in-law has chosen unwisely. I fear it may be time to, ah, _persuade_ him to come with us. I know you had hoped for things to be otherwise, but it seems that is not meant to be."

Shampoo turned away, gritting her teeth. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest upon hearing the words finally and plainly stated that Ranma refused to choose her. Turning back, she asked, "When ...?"

She got no further, as Cologne held a hand up on hearing a light tread on the stair outside. A moment later a knock came on the door. "Are you in there, elder?"

"We both are," she replied. "Come in Mousse."

The young man entered, giving a nod and a happy smile in Shampoo's direction to see her human once more. The girl pretended not to notice. With a sigh, he turned and handed an envelope to Cologne. "This just arrived in the mail. It looks official."

Cologne opened the envelope and withdrew the single sheet of paper contained within. Scanning it quickly, she absently said, "That will be all, Mousse."

With a faint scowl, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. His footsteps went back down the stairs.

"What is it, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

Cologne sighed. "More fallout from your idiocy, I fear. It seems that our landlord is evicting us."

"He no can do that!" Shampoo protested.

"Of course they can," Cologne told her sternly. "I've told you before that you ought to pay more attention to business matters. Our 'landlord' is not a single person, it is a large firm. I can hardly threaten every last one of their employees, and threatening their top executives would cause an international mess which would bring undesirable attention from Beijing. Taking the matter to court would also be pointless. We are Chinese. We wouldn't have a chance."

"Then what we do?" asked the worried girl.

"We have a few more days, but ..." She sighed again. "I think it is time to act. Tonight, at dinnertime. Everyone at the Tendo house will be gathered together in one place. We'll use some of that paralysis dust I stole from the Kuno girl. We'll take Ranma away, and neither he nor anyone else will be able to lift a finger to stop us." She fixed Shampoo with a steely eye. "No one is to be harmed. Do you understand me? An angry Ranma is bad enough. I don't want to deal with one in a murderous rage."

"Shampoo do as told," the girl promised sullenly.

"I'm glad to hear it. We'll transform Mousse and leave him locked inside his cage so he can't interfere. Once we have Ranma, we'll have to move quickly. I want to have him away before anyone can try to stop us. We'll have to keep him drugged, I'm afraid." She cast a critical eye over her heir. "Go get some exercise in the meantime. You're still stiff from your punishment."

Shampoo nodded and trudged down the stairs, heading out to the back courtyard to run through several katas. Cologne remained where she was, making plans, gnawing at her lip, wondering what else might yet go wrong. It was vital to succeed on the first try, while they had the element of surprise on their side. Of course, Ranma and the others knew that she and Shampoo would _eventually_ try something, but that wasn't the same as knowing that the decision to attack had been made.

* * *

A few blocks over, Ukyo was staring in dismay at the letter in her hand, near twin to the one received by Cologne. "Evicted?!" she demanded incredulously. "Why?!"

Of course, in one sense she already knew why. She had long since realized that too many things were going wrong for it to be simply coincidence. This had to involve the upcoming wedding. Or more precisely, her opposition to that wedding. As a member of the local business community, Ukyo was aware of the high regard in which Kasumi Tendo was held, the child who had stepped into her mother's shoes after the woman's unfortunate and untimely death, who had managed to hold together one of the more prominent local families. She had simply never considered the implications until they landed in her lap.

It had done no good to protest to her suppliers and others that she had not attacked Kasumi, as Kodachi and Shampoo had done. In the minds of the locals, Ukyo was tarred with the same brush, past actions coming back to haunt her. She wondered again how the exploding okonomiyaki could have seemed a good idea at the time.

Feeling helpless before she even began, Ukyo picked up the telephone to try to contact someone with whom she could plead her case, dialing a number taken from the eviction letter. As she had feared, each person to whom she spoke was utterly polite and helpfully transferred her call to a more appropriate office. After a dozen such transfers she gave up, returning the receiver to its cradle.

The young chef slowly collapsed into a chair, looking out over the empty seats in the dining area. "What am I going to do?" she asked rhetorically. Konatsu looked up for a moment at the question, before he returned to wiping down the spotless counter.

She felt as if she were being crushed, the weight of the whole world turning against her. This wasn't only Ranma anymore, refusing to make a decision. It wasn't only his parents, insisting that he marry one of the Tendo girls. It wasn't only Shampoo or Kodachi and the trouble they caused.

No, it was everyone. Or at least everyone in Nerima. How was she supposed to fight an entire city, to win the man she loved?

‹But do you love him?› she couldn't help asking herself.

"He ... he's supposed to ... marry me," she gulped quietly. "The ... the cute fian-fiancée." She hung her head, burying her face in her hands.

Bitterly, the young woman was forced to acknowledge that she had come to the end. It was impossible to fight the forces arrayed against her. She would go to Ranma, tonight, try one last time to get him to see that she was the one for him. If she couldn't ... if she couldn't ...

‹I have to. I have to convince him,› she told herself, almost breaking down. ‹If I can't, the only thing left is to surrender. Please Ranchan ...› She fell silent, even in her thoughts, striving to discover some spark of hope within herself.

* * *

Mousse looked up at an unexpected sound. Too late, as a wave of water crashed over him. He quacked angrily, but could not avoid the hands which seized him tightly. Seconds later he was locked inside a cage, beating his wings futilely against the grill in front.

"Let's go Shampoo," the withered voice said. "I have the powder ready. There should be enough for the entire family."

The pair of them left the restaurant. As they jumped to the roof, Cologne scowled, looking back down. A couple of people were lounging carelessly, a short way down the street, a sight which had become familiar in the last several days, and which she had dismissed as unimportant. While leaping forward, something about the watchers worried at her, causing her to wonder whether she had been too quick to ignore them.

Back in the street which ran in front of the Nekohanten, a man lifted his cell phone to his mouth.

A few moments later the Amazon elder gave a soft curse, as it occurred to her that instincts developed a hundred years earlier, in a time before modern technology, might have betrayed her. She felt sudden concern that those people could have been positioned there to give advance warning to the Tendo's if she and Shampoo appeared to be taking action. Yet if so, it was likely too late to prevent such a warning, which meant Ranma probably already knew they were coming. She wanted to kick herself, but sternly recited the old saying about battle plans. They were committed now. Ranma would know they were ready to act, so there was no point in waiting for another day. She would strike now, and hope the Saotome's and Tendo's weren't prepared for what was coming.

As the two Chinese women ran and jumped along the tops of the buildings, Cologne frowned upon seeing some sort of motion on the rooftops several blocks ahead, partially obscured by the gathering dusk. The perceived movement continued to increase, and as they drew close, both Cologne and Shampoo came to a stop. On every roof in front of them, as far as they could see, crowds of people stood, leaving no clear space to land. Looking down, they saw the streets between the houses filling as well.

"What they do?" Shampoo asked in confusion. "They not martial artists. Cannot stop us."

Cologne looked around herself. All of the people she saw had grim faces. Many were holding various implements. Baseball bats, rakes, kitchen knives, even an occasional katana or other bladed weapon. But it was ridiculous. She and Shampoo could plow through such people with ease. The fools would have no choice but to give way, or risk being injured.

On the roof directly in front of them, three men pulled pieces of white cloth from their pockets. Lifting them, they tied the bands around their heads, the image of the rising sun centered in front. Proudly they stood, waiting.

"Kamikaze," Cologne whispered sharply.

Shampoo turned toward her. "What great-grandmother say?"

The elderly woman's shoulders slumped wearily. "They won't step aside if we try to pass," she said quietly. "They intend to sacrifice themselves, if we make the attempt."

Shampoo looked around in bewilderment. "They too too foolish. That not stop us. Only get many people hurt."

"Exactly," Cologne said in defeat. "Think child! What will happen if the newspapers tomorrow carry the story that two Chinese citizens massacred hundreds of Japanese? Do you think that Beijing will thank us for trying to start a war? What do you think that will do to the truce?"

The Joketsuzoku elder shook her head, the taste in her mouth bitter. "The PRC gave up on trying to crush us because it came at too high a price. So long as we remained virtually unknown, they could accept that. But if they were to change their minds ... it does not matter if we killed a hundred of theirs for every warrior of ours who fell. Our people could not sustain that rate of attrition against the numbers they could send against us."

"But what we do?" Shampoo asked, looking around again. "Cannot get through without hurting people. We try something else?"

Cologne laughed acidly. "Do you honestly think that the people responsible for this have not warned the Tendo family? They will know, by now, that we have decided to act. They will be expecting to fight now, and if we wait any longer they will be fully prepared to do so. I _might_ be able to defeat Ranma, if he is ready and waiting for me. Perhaps. Keeping him in one piece is a different question. Do you fancy your chances against Saotome Genma, Tendo Akane, and Tendo Soun, while I fight Ranma? Against any one of them, certainly, but all at once?"

She fell silent, considering possibilities. Their quarry was warned now, thanks to her own short-sightedness over ignoring the spotters. Ranma was unlikely to go anywhere alone. Even if he did, her best chance had lain in using surprise. A full scale battle would involve horrible chances, against the boy who had defeated leaders of both the Musk and Phoenix tribes. Assuming she won, which was by no means guaranteed, how much chance was there that he would be whole and healthy when it was over?

Not to mention the whole question of how to get near him in the first place. Every move that she and Shampoo made would be marked, the elder knew it in her bones. They were confronted not just by the handful of Saotomes and Tendos, but by a city of thousands, who seemed ready to sacrifice themselves to keep her from her goal.

The ancient woman, proud warrior of a proud people, looked forward into the few days which remained to them and saw nothing but ... humiliation. Either standing around in helpless frustration, or flailing around uselessly. She foresaw attempts to approach her target which were aborted because she dared not force a way through the people who stood between them, making such efforts pointless before they began.

Cologne bowed her head. "We have lost," she whispered.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"No!" She shook her head. "A warrior must know when to accept defeat, however painful it is. Ranma has refused to come to us and is now forewarned. The people of this city will not even let us get close. I made a fatal mistake right at the start, thinking that I could attack at any time I chose. Now we must either stand by and do nothing, holding off further action until some future point after the boy is married, which we cannot do. Or else uselessly try this again, to face this same scene and be forced to back down, again. Well ... I for one will not sacrifice my pride to flounder helplessly, to the amusement of these ... people. It is time to go home."

Shampoo wanted to protest. Wanted to scream. Wanted to mow down the mob standing silently on the roofs and in the streets before them. But the elder had spoken. To reach their target before the day set for the wedding would require them to massacre the crowds who confronted them, and that could not be done without risking the very existence of their own people. Nor would waiting until some later point solve anything, for Shampoo's own claim would evaporate at the moment of Ranma's marriage to another. Tears running down her cheeks, overwhelmed by despair, Shampoo bowed her head in acceptance.

"There will be no battle!" Cologne called out in ringing tones. "I do not slaughter sheep! You may inform the Tendo clan head that it is over! We shall leave, and shake the dust of this city from our feet forever!"

With no further word and not even a glance backward, she turned and bounded away. Shampoo followed immediately behind, trying to fight the lump in her throat back down. On arriving at the café they released a stunned Mousse and told him to pack. There was nothing left for them in Japan, and neither of the women had any desire to see another sun rise over the city of their defeat.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	6. No More Obstacles

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Chapter 6. No More Obstacles**

Ukyo shut the restaurant door carefully behind herself, stepping out into the humid night air. The stars twinkled above her dimly as she set off down the street, and she tried to draw hope from the sight. Focusing her attention inward, she arranged the arguments she would soon be using. Somehow, she had to convince Ranma to make the right choice.

Her thoughts occupied her so completely that Ukyo failed to notice the people who observed her departure, people who took note of the direction in which she turned her feet. However, she could not help but notice the result, as after a few blocks the young chef was forced to come to an unexpected stop. She blinked at the realization that there was no room ahead of her on the sidewalk. Several people were standing before her, shoulder to shoulder. Even as she watched, puzzled, more people were coming up, filling the street. Soon there was no way past even if she had left the sidewalk.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

The people blocking her way remained silent, watching her stonily.

"Could you please let me pass?" she asked, though with little expectation that they would. Indeed, no one moved.

Ukyo considered taking to the roofs, but when she glanced upward she was startled to discover that people were up there as well. It seemed clear that they were determined to prevent her from going further. The young martial artist certainly had no wish to fight her way past. If she could not convince them to let her by peacefully, she would be left with no choice but to return home, to give up on the idea of speaking to Ranma face to face.

She considered the situation while studying the crowd which stood before her patiently, unmoving. Their purpose was presumably to make it difficult for her to go near the Tendo's, where she might be supposed to cause further trouble for Kasumi and the planned wedding. Ukyo sighed in resignation, recognizing another manifestation of the tactics which had resulted in so much recent difficulty for her business. But even if this was so, what was she to do about it - simply give up?

She decided that one thing she wouldn't do was try to force her way through the crowd. Especially once she caught glimpses of some weapons among them. Not that she particularly feared any harm to herself, but she might hurt someone if forced to defend herself. In the end Ukyo decided to go back to her restaurant and call Ranma on the telephone. Perhaps she could persuade him to come over to her place to talk?

It was Nabiki who answered the telephone, but she summoned Ranma without any problem. A minute later his voice came on the line. "Hi! Ucchan? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come over for a little while. I really need to talk to you. Please?"

She heard a sigh over the line. "Sorry, I can't. The Amazons were up to something earlier. They seem to've backed off, but they might try again later. I gotta stick around in case they do."

"Oh," she replied weakly.

"I guess ..." He paused. "I guess you could come over here. As long as you promise to leave the spatula there and not try anything."

"Hey!" Ukyo exclaimed angrily. "What do you take me for? I'm not planning to attack anyone!"

"Sorry," Ranma said. He didn't sound terribly sorry, though. "Shampoo and Kodachi already attacked Kasumi. And you've been known to get a bit excitable when it comes to the question of marrying me. Or was that someone else's explosives the last time I almost got married?"

Ukyo blushed unhappily. Refusing to respond to his last question, she said, "Even if I wanted to, there's a problem with me coming over. The neighbors don't want to let me through."

"Oh. Um." There was a period of silence. Ukyo wondered what Ranma was thinking. Was he angry on her behalf that the people were treating her this way? Did he agree with them? Was he merely confused? Knowing Ranma, it was most likely the last.

Finally he spoke again. "Tell you what. Hang tight. Someone'll meet you there and walk back here with you. I think that'll get them to let you through. See you soon." He hung up without waiting for an answer.

Not knowing what to expect, but having no better idea, Ukyo waited. Half an hour later a knock came on the outside door. Answering it, the chef found to her surprise that Akane was standing there.

"Um ..." Ukyo fought for mental balance. "_You_ came to help me talk to Ranchan?"

Akane pursed her lips. "It wasn't exactly my idea. But everyone's determined that neither Ranma nor Kasumi go anywhere by themselves until we know what the Amazons are up to. Ranma, Kasumi and I all thought you'd keep your word about just wanting to talk. You're still our friend, I guess, even if some of the neighbors aren't sure about trusting you just now. So come on."

Ukyo gave the other girl a searching look. "It's just, I'm surprised you're willing to let me ... I mean, I wouldn't think you're happy with what's happened."

Akane looked away, not wanting her classmate and former rival to see whatever might be showing in her eyes. "The decision's been made. Kasumi and Ranma are getting married. There's nothing I ... there's nothing you can do about it. Come on over and talk to Ranma all you want. It's not going to make any difference."

Ukyo felt irrational anger well up inside her. "You know, I had half convinced myself you cared about him. Must've been wrong, if you're not willing to fight for him."

Akane still wouldn't look in her direction. Her voice was quiet, with a painful catch. "Kasumi's my sister. She practically raised me herself. I owe her everything. If she wants this, and Ranma wants this, then that's that."

Ukyo crossed her arms. "Well I'm not giving up unless I hear it straight from him that this is what he wants. He'll have to look me in the eye and tell me flat out that our engagement meant nothing to him. Let's go."

Akane said nothing else. The two girls left the restaurant in silence, walking side by side. They passed many people, but nothing was done to hinder them. Ukyo slowly wilted, however, under the unrelenting distrust she saw in the gazes fixed upon her. She didn't want to imagine how they would be acting if there were a single weapon visible on her.

All too soon the gate to the Tendo home loomed in front of them. After they stepped inside, Ranma appeared before them, stopping in front of the stairs.

"Hey Ucchan," he said calmly but distantly. "I figure you probably want a private chat. Come on upstairs."

Akane scowled but said nothing. Ukyo quietly followed behind Ranma, wondering what was going on in his head. He hadn't been cold to her. Not precisely, anyway. Distracted, perhaps? His thoughts certainly seemed to be a long way away.

As he sank to a cross-legged posture on the floor of his room, Ranma asked, "So, whatcha want?"

Ukyo sighed and lowered herself to her knees. "You know what I want. You're my fiancé."

Ranma didn't look away, or down, or wince, or get angry. He just looked tired. Exhausted, really. "We already talked about this, didn't we?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And you said it would all blow over."

He did wince that time. "Guess I was wrong," he told her quietly. "Ever since I got here, whenever it looked like things were gonna change, well, it never did. Things always went back to the way they were. I guess I got to thinking that it always would be the same. That you girls would still be chasing me when we were all old and gray."

Ukyo snorted at the image. "No thanks." She paused, steadying her voice so as not to sound too pleading. "You could still back out of this. I'm your fiancée. Just tell them you want to marry me. Kasumi will understand. You won't have to worry about Shampoo attacking anyone here and, well, let her just try to come after me. I can defend myself. We could be happy together. Do you really think you and Kasumi will be happy?"

"I dunno," he said, tilting his head and appearing to consider the question. "Does happiness really come into it? I don't think pop had my happiness in mind when he engaged me to either Akane or you. I doubt Cologne had my happiness in mind when she first told me I had to marry Shampoo. All this talk of marriage ... I don't think I've heard anyone say anything about being happy."

"So you're just going to do what they want you to? Even if you end up miserable?"

Ranma looked straight in her eyes while something indescribable passed across his face. Then he looked down. Softly, very gently, he asked, "And how's that different from doing what you want?"

Ukyo felt her heart tear inside her chest. He had just as much as admitted that if he married her, it wouldn't be because that was what he wanted, what would make him happy. That he might even be miserable. She gasped for breath as she struggled to control the pain. The flickering sorrow she saw in his eyes just made the pain worse.

"Ranchan, I ..." Ukyo stopped, not knowing what to say. Did she really want to plead with him to marry her anyway, knowing he would be unhappy? Was that really what she wanted from life? Did she imagine that he would somehow fall in love with her anyway? Just because she wanted him to?

But then, wasn't that the notion which she'd been trying to convince herself of, ever since arriving in Nerima?

"Ranchan," she started again, fighting not to cry. "I ... I want you to be happy. You should ... should do what your heart tells you."

He gave her a bitter smile. "If I did what my heart told me, I wouldn't have broken ..." He stopped, biting off the rest of that sentence. "It's no good, Ucchan. I can't have what I want. Best I do what my family wants."

Part of her wanted to scream. Part of her wanted to bawl. Part of her wanted to lie down quietly and die. She did none of those things. Weighed down by a sense of loss, Ukyo mentally folded up her dreams and tucked them away in some drawer in her mind. She stood gracefully. Voice breaking slightly, she said, "Good-bye Ranchan. I hope it works out for you."

Ukyo turned and walked away, head high. Reaching the doorway, she couldn't resist a parting shot. Turning her head, Ukyo called back over her shoulder, "And for the record, I think the both of you are being a pair of complete idiots." Then she left.

Ranma stared after her. "Both of us? Me and Kasumi? Or ..." He shook his head, pushing away such thoughts.

The next day, passersby stopped and stared at the large sign in the window of Ucchan's. "Ukyo Kuonji has surrendered all claim to Ranma Saotome. She will not stand in the way of his marriage to Kasumi Tendo."

Business in the restaurant was brisk that day.

* * *

Ranma held his hands out in from of him. "Okay, punch my palms hard, in time with my calls. Ready? Punch. Punch. Punch."

Kasumi struck Ranma's palms as hard as she could, trying not to wince even though it felt like she was hitting a wall. Sealing the pain off in a corner of her mind, she focused on following her fiancé's voice, striking forward again and again. Perspiration formed on her brow, collecting into rivulets to slide down her cheeks and neck.

She had been trying all morning to make herself feel some sense of happiness. Ukyo had pulled out of the fiancée war the previous evening. This morning the news had arrived that the Amazons may have left Nerima - Nabiki and their fathers were still trying to confirm that rumor. Kodachi had never been a serious threat, aside from the threat of physical attack.

Yet Kasumi could not feel happy at the falling of these obstacles as the date of her wedding came ever closer. All she felt was a grim sense of accomplishment at noting the progress of her plans, striving to achieve the goal she had set herself. Happiness simply didn't enter into it.

Kasumi had known from the beginning how difficult this was going to be. Had known with her head, but now she realized she hadn't truly understood, that she _couldn't_ have understood. She had not expected to feel any joy at watching the other girls quit the race. Instead, as expected, she had felt sadness at watching them give up their dreams. Worst of all was the pain she knew that she was causing her youngest sister. If she thought, if she could only persuade herself, that there was any hope at all that Akane and Ranma would marry if she were to go to them today and transfer the engagement back, then she would do so immediately. But both had too much stubborn pride, and were perhaps even now hoping that things would somehow go back to the way they had been, so that the two of them could go on forever stubbornly refusing to admit how they felt.

So here she was, trying to turn herself into a martial artist for the sake of the family. Curiously, Akane was also training harder than she had at any time since Ranma's arrival in Nerima. Kasumi was very grateful that Nodoka was putting in so much time helping with the housework, the cooking and planning for the wedding, or she didn't know how she would have coped.

"Good," said Ranma, and Kasumi gratefully paused. "We gotta do more to build up your arm strength, though," he went on. "Tell you what. After we go back in, ask Akane if you can borrow her lightest pair of dumbbells. Then work out with them, one in each hand, for half an hour each night in your room."

Ranma glanced over to where Akane had just finished her third pass through a kata he taught her the day before, a helpless smile barely curving his lips. Turning back he said, "I need to teach the tomboy some variations on that kata. In the meantime, you work on your side kicks with the practice dummy. Ten with one foot, then ten with the other, and so on, till I tell you to stop." He turned away and walked over to where Akane was standing.

Kasumi watched the two of them for several seconds as they chatted, before doing as Ranma had said. While she practiced her kicks, she mentally reviewed the key things which still needed to take place before the wedding could be held. There weren't many, but they were significant. It was very important to her that everything go perfectly.

Inside the house, Nabiki was flipping through a magazine when a knock came on her door. "Come in," she called absently, wondering if one of her sisters wanted something. Or perhaps Ranma needed a favor. The latter would be good, as she was a little short of spending money at the moment.

Instead it was Nodoka who walked through the door. "Oh, hello Aunt Saotome," Nabiki said, putting her magazine aside and wondering what would bring the older woman to her.

Nodoka nodded politely. "I need your help down in the laundry room, Nabiki-chan," she told the girl. "The clothes need to be folded."

Nabiki blinked. "Kasumi will get to it, eventually," she said slowly.

Nodoka shook her head. "Kasumi is busy with her martial arts training. Between that and preparing for the wedding, she can't possibly manage all of the chores. I'm afraid you need to do your part."

"But ... I helped with the dishes earlier," the teenager protested.

"Yes, you did. Thank you," Nodoka agreed, then went on firmly, "And now you need to help with the laundry."

"But what about Akane?" Nabiki asked. "Shouldn't she do her part also? Why doesn't she help with the laundry?"

Ranma's mother fixed the girl with an impatient gaze. "As it _happens_, I already discussed exactly that with Akane this morning. While you were still in bed. She agreed that everyone needed to pitch in and help out more with the housework. Akane sorted the clothes for the laundry this morning, cleaned the family room, set the table for breakfast, and swept the hallway and engawa."

Nabiki stared at her blankly.

Nodoka placed her hands on her hips. "So now it's your turn. _Come_."

The last word was phrased as a command, and Nabiki found herself on her feet in response, before her brain caught up with what she was doing. Unable to think of any other immediate counterarguments, the young woman found herself trailing helplessly along. She stifled a groan at the thought of what the days ahead might hold.

* * *

In a comfortable apartment elsewhere in Nerima, Tofu Ono sat down alone at his table, contemplating the dinner he had placed upon it. There had been far too many lonely dinners over the years. The thought that there would be many more, stretching out into some indefinite future, was more than merely depressing.

Since his fruitless conversation with Akane, Tofu had grappled more than once with the idea of trying to speak to Kasumi. "Trying" being the operative word, he feared. His courage crumbled before the mental image of standing before her, stammering nonsense, as she gazed upon him curiously and without comprehension.

But what else was there to do? Speaking to her was his last hope, surely. He knew that he ought to do so. What was more, he knew that time was running out, all too rapidly. Yes, he had to speak to her. If he could only somehow believe that it would do any good at all.

He looked down at his meal again. Slowly his chopsticks lifted it to his mouth, bite by bite. It was nourishing, perhaps, but somehow utterly devoid of taste.

* * *

Although dinner at the Kuno house was a family event, the residents thereof were always happy when the meal was over and they could cease pretending to be a family. On this particular night, however, their happy routine of going their separate ways was interrupted. A loud but distant knock came on the front door just as they were rising to their feet. Each of them paused, listening, trying to discern the identity of the visitor.

The eyebrows of all three rose a minute later, as the footsteps of a veritable troop made themselves heard coming down the hall. The servant leading them appeared through the doorway first, bowed, and departed as rapidly as he dared. Next was an older man with dark gray hair, followed by several others, both men and women, with the unmistakable air of bodyguards. These scanned the room quickly, then spread out, taking up relaxed but attentive postures.

The head of the household, the infamous principal of Furinkan High School, wrestled his eyes back into their sockets. After a cough to clear his throat, he choked out, "Uncle Satoshi! What brings you here?"

"Money," the old man said succinctly, crossing his arms in front of him. "Specifically, the lack of it. Revenues are down sharply in this area. We've traced the cause _here_." The last word was reminiscent of the sound made by the lid of a sarcophagus dropping closed.

The two teenagers, brother and sister, watched the unfolding scene with an air of puzzlement. They didn't recognize the man who was apparently some sort of relative, and had no idea why their father seemed so agitated. For the moment, both of them were simply amused by his discomposure.

Their father inquired nervously, "I don't understand. How could anything we have done be affecting sales?"

The visitor said gravely, "I presume you are all familiar with the names Tendo and Saotome?"

At this question, both Tatewaki and Kodachi showed a sudden new interest, wondering how this might affect their true loves and their enemies. All three members of the household nodded their heads fractionally.

"It would appear," the old man went on slowly, "that the lot of you have been causing a great deal of trouble, in one way or another, for one Kasumi Tendo. Also for her sister Akane Tendo and her fiancé Ranma Saotome. _Be quiet_!" He raised a hand and his voice to cut off the imminent exclamations from the people in front of him. Somehow, the sharp command successfully compelled them to silence.

Continuing to speak, now clipping off the words, Satoshi Kuno told them, "Ordinarily, I wouldn't give a damn how you throw your weight around here in Nerima. Or anyplace else for that matter. There's no use in having money or power if you can't use it to get your way from time to time. _However_, only a fool thinks that because he has power, he can do absolutely _anything_ he pleases. There is a line, and every damn _one_ of you has crossed that line!"

He was practically snarling now. "For whatever inconceivable reason, this Kasumi Tendo is known to practically every person in this city. The number of those who don't like her can apparently be counted on your fingers, with one hand behind your back! And even though you must have known this, you went out of your way to attack these people, in broad daylight, in front of witnesses! Now, thanks to your _stupidity_, it has become impossible for Kuno Enterprises to do business here in Nerima!"

Kodachi could keep silent no longer. "She attempts to steal the man I love. For that, she must pay." This declaration made her the center of attention, and she met the man's eyes haughtily.

"You," Satoshi said with bottomless scorn, "are the idiot who attacked this Kasumi directly. Which is what precipitated this whole mess. Which caused orders to be canceled and no new orders to be made. Which means our profits are down, _far_ down. Which means the dividends which support _this_ household, among others, are down." His lips pulled back in a sneer, and his eyes, if possible, grew colder. "Which in turn means that as of this moment, I have no intention of further supporting this household. For the enlightenment of you children, it so happens that _my_ name is on the deed to this property. A property which I have decided to sell. Which, in conclusion, means that it's moving day for all of you."

Kodachi's father found his voice before either of his children, although the voice was shaky. "Where do you expect us to go?"

His uncle nodded his head toward two of the people who had accompanied him. "Those two will escort _you_, nephew, to the airport. Where you will be put on a flight to Hawaii. Stay there this time." He snorted in amusement as the middle-aged man sagged in relief.

Turning toward Kodachi, Satoshi said, "Little Miss Congeniality here will be taken to an estate I own down in Okinawa. These two," he now nodded at two women near the teenage gymnast, "and their fellow employees on the estate are under orders not to let her set foot off the property there. I have no intention of letting her cause any more trouble for us. Ever."

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon and a couple of clubs. Softly, brightly, she told him, "Ho ho. Never. You cannot make _me_ a prisoner."

"Of course I can," he told the girl. "Take her."

The two women moved instantly. Kodachi grinned widely as she snapped her ribbon toward them, tossing the clubs after. Her eyes widened in shock as neither the ribbon nor the clubs made contact. She spun to evade, but her opponents were even faster, and Kodachi came to a halt with her arm twisted up behind her back. She started to say something, but a jerk on her arm cut it short with a gasp.

Her great-uncle calmly remarked, "For your information, I know the exact extent of the martial arts capabilities each of you possesses. If you think that the only high-powered martial artists in the world are to be found in Nerima, then you are mistaken. Further, I can afford to hire the best."

Tatewaki examined the men near him, evaluating them anew in light of his sister's experience. Now that he knew to look for it, he could see signs to indicate that they were skilled martial artists. How skilled was not immediately apparent, although his inner convictions made it hard to accept the idea that they could be a match for the Blue Thunder. Under ordinary circumstances. He shifted his weight on his crutch. Unfortunately, with the casts still in place from Akane's little fit of temper he could not help but have misgivings about his chances in a fight.

Clearing his throat, Tatewaki said, "I fail to understand what problem you have with myself. I fully support the plan for Kasumi-san to wed the notorious Ranma Saotome. It is her sister Akane who holds my heart." His words were partly slurred by the pain of moving his jaw.

"When I read the report," the old man said in an aside, "I found it hard to believe you really talked like that." He shook his head. Speaking more directly, he added, "Akane Tendo can't stand you, you young fool. The broken bones ought to prove that if nothing else does. In any case, I've got no intention of letting you cause any more trouble for that family. It's obvious to me you need something to keep you busy. Starting Monday you have a job in our Osaka office. All of the arrangements have already been made - apartment, bank account ... your first psychiatric appointment. I strongly suggest you not give me cause to rethink this freedom. You could always end up like your sister."

Tatewaki looked over to where said sister was struggling with her captors, fighting futilely while they dragged her toward a doorway. Her face was twisted in pain. Everyone in the room was ignoring her grunts and expletives. It didn't take long to decide that the best course was to play along for now, let himself heal, and then choose his next move. Once Saotome and Kasumi were married, he could see about claiming the hand of his beloved. Having reached this decision, he nodded his acquiescence.

"I'm glad to see we're all in agreement," the elder Kuno declared ironically. "Your escorts will watch over you while you pack. Everyone should be on their way in an hour. Tomorrow, word will be passed discreetly to appropriate people that all of you have been removed, on my orders. Hopefully, that will reverse some of this nonsense."

Satoshi watched with inner weariness as the room emptied. He really ought to have done something about this branch of the family a long time ago, before their eccentricities had a chance to cause problems. Briefly, he wondered if a sizeable wedding gift to Kasumi Tendo might help patch things up more quickly, but then discarded the notion. There was a chance such a gesture might be taken as a bribe or otherwise interpreted badly. Some donations to local charities would probably do as well, with less chance of backfiring.

* * *

On a lovely afternoon shortly before the planned wedding date, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Nodoka sat down around the table before dinner to discuss the seating plan for the reception and to write out the place cards by hand. As Kasumi laid the list of guests in front of herself, she noticed that Nabiki was practically bursting with something. Hoping that it was good news and not bad, she inquired, "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Nabiki smiled, saying, "I believe it's rather expensive information."

Both Nodoka and Akane made moues of displeasure, but Kasumi held up a hand before they could either say anything or decide to offer money. "Then I'm sorry, little sister, but we have a lot to do and not much time in which to do it. Perhaps if you were willing to pay five hundred yen we could take time to listen. Otherwise, I think we really should get to work."

Nabiki stared in shock. "But ... but ..."

Kasumi picked up the two sheets of paper in front of her. "Now most of these people are relatives or friends of the Tendo family. We'll want to spread out those who are not as much as we can, but at the same time not make them feel overwhelmed. We ..."

"Listen!" Nabiki interrupted. "Trust me, you really want to hear this!"

"It can't be that important," her older sister said. "We particularly need to make sure that there is fair representation from the relatives of both families near the front of the room. I was thinking ..."

"The Kunos are gone!" Nabiki burst out.

"That's nice," Kasumi replied, in exactly the same tone of voice she might have used upon being told that the mailman had brought the mail. "As I was saying ..."

"Is that all?" Nabiki asked, incredulous. "I've just told you that the last obstacle is gone. There's no one left who might attack you over this wedding. Don't you think that's important?"

Kasumi reached over and patted the back of her hand. "Of course it is. Thank you for sharing. Now perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?"

Akane had a hand over her mouth, eyes alight. She spoke in a breathy manner suggestive of having to make an effort to speak normally. "Yes ... thank you for sharing ... oneechan. I suppose that means ... that Kuno-senpai ... won't be fighting me ... at school anymore?"

Nabiki leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Yeah," she answered grumpily. "Where's your fiancé, anyway?" she asked Kasumi. "Shouldn't he be helping with this."

It was Nodoka who answered. "This is not a job which should be trusted to men. They have no understanding of the subtleties of social interactions. Knowing my husband, he would seat Aunt Kiyomi right next to Aunt Haruka, which would be no less damaging than people throwing explosives. No, trust me on this, the men are much better at working with their hands than deciding seating arrangements. That is why I've given my husband instructions for the three of them to build a raised area at one end of the dojo for the main table. Although I confess that I haven't seen my son since lunchtime."

Akane and Kasumi exchanged a look. Ever since the Amazons left, Ranma had taken to leaving the house for long periods of time. Sometimes it seemed like they barely saw him outside of school, meals, and martial arts training. Akane had followed him discreetly a couple of times, partly to reassure her older sister and partly to satisfy her own curiosity, wondering if he might be going off to talk to someone like Ukyo. But he had only gone to places like the canal and park, where all he had done was to sit and brood.

In a way, Akane couldn't bring herself to blame him. Anytime she wasn't kept busy by training, or helping Kasumi or Aunt Nodoka, it seemed like she just shut down, unable to lift herself out of her melancholy sufficiently to do anything. Her classwork was definitely suffering, although she was relatively confident, or at least hoped, that her averages for the term wouldn't be too badly affected. Bestirring herself to take an interest in anything seemed like too much effort.

After supper, Akane perked up for a while as she and Kasumi joined Ranma for martial arts practice. It was the high point of Akane's day, working directly with Ranma like this. She could almost imagine that they were still engaged, that the last few weeks had only been a bad dream. Sometimes, when he was showing her some move, or they were practicing a block in slow motion, she fancied that his touch lingered on her for a second or two longer than necessary. At times she longed desperately to seize him, to beg him to take her back. But she could not bring herself to betray her sister like that.

For his part Ranma was guiltily aware that he was devoting considerably more attention to Akane's training than to Kasumi. Yet he couldn't help himself. That guilt, that awareness consumed his thoughts during those times when he was away and alone. The way Akane's skills were advancing made him curse his old pigheadedness. He wondered at times if he would ever have another student who showed so much promise. The thought that she could have been his, and his alone, ate into his gut. If only he could dare to defy everyone, their fathers, his mother, Kasumi ...

He suppressed his sigh with an effort, nodding approval as Akane executed a leap and kick perfectly. Finally, giving in to the demands of his conscience, his set Akane to an exercise and turned his attention to his fiancée.

* * *

Ranma crawled out of the window and up onto the roof. It was difficult to sleep these days anyway, and the hot July weather felt oppressive. The idea that in not many more days he would be married to Kasumi was starting to sink in, and he found his insides coiling tighter and tighter at the thought. Kasumi had always been like a sister to him. The idea that she and he ...

He shook his head in bafflement. It had seemed at first impossible that such a thing could come to pass. Lately though he was being forced to realize that, yes, it could. Part of him kept hoping that he would awaken one day, and find that this had all been a dream. The rest of him knew that it was only too real.

Ranma looked along the roof down to the end of the house, to the spot where he felt most comfortable lying, the place which would mysteriously calm his inner turmoil sufficiently to sleep. He longed desperately for those few snatched hours of oblivion, when his thoughts could cease the restless circling in which they'd been trapped of late. But not yet. He knew there was no sleep there for him yet.

Part of him told himself to be sensible, to stay where he was. There was no reason to torture himself every night. As he stood and crept silently along, he cursed himself for a fool, demanding to know why he insisted on putting himself through this. ‹So I'm a fool,› he admitted, ‹what else is new?›

Without a sound he settled himself on the roof, biting his lip at the thought of whose bed lay immediately below him. She was already lying within it, he knew. He waited, asking himself again why he forced himself to endure it. All he had to do was to wait an extra hour. Instead he purposefully set out in time to suffer through it, as if he were performing some strange rite of penance.

Ranma thought back to the night he had made the discovery, several days ago. The two nights previous to that night had been entirely sleepless, and after the second he had feared he might go crazy. Then came the night he had climbed to the roof, seeking relief from the temperature and his own whirling thoughts. Sitting above his room did somewhat lessen the oppressive summer heat, but sleep still proved elusive. Drawn by some unknown force, he had moved down the roof, ending above her room.

That's when he had heard it. A quiet sob, muffled, but unmistakable. Unable to help himself, Ranma had dropped down to her window, softly called her name. His only thought had been that he could not bear to hear her cry, and it was up to him to do something to make her stop. But she never gave him the chance.

After calling her name, he heard a gasp of surprise. Akane had turned her back to Ranma, scrubbing at her face. Then she had risen slowly from her bed, listlessly, her very lack of anger strangely disturbing. She had taken her curtain and pulled it across in front of his face. "Go away," Akane had told him quietly that night. "You're my sister's fiancé. You can't come to my room at night."

"But ..."

"No," she had said with finality. "You're marrying Kasumi. My window is off limits to you. Don't come back."

"But ..."

"Ranma ..." Her voice had cracked painfully. "Please ... I'm begging you ... please go." She had ended with another small sob.

Unable to bear pushing her any farther, Ranma had climbed back up to the roof. There he had listened as she cried herself to sleep. As he had each night since. As he would again tonight.

He struggled again over the question of what brought on her nightly tears. Was it jealousy that he would marry Kasumi instead? Was it bitter railing against the fate which would turn the boy she considered a freak into her brother-in-law? Was it simple exhaustion that more than two years of constant struggle would end in this unexpected fashion?

Least likely of all, could it possibly, somehow, mean that Akane wanted to be the one getting married? To him?

Ranma longed to ask her, to discover the truth.

But even more, Ranma feared to ask her, to discover the truth.

So there he lay above Akane's room, yet again. Listening. He didn't have to wait for long. It started as usual with the softest of gasps. Then there was a quiet sniff. Another. After that the sounds became muffled, and he knew she had turned her face into the pillow. His chest turned hollow, his inner demons claiming that he was responsible for her tears.

The one consolation was that once started, the ordeal would not continue for any great length of time. In a little while it would end, exhaustion granting Akane the mercy of sleep. After that, he would lie there staring at the dark sky for the next couple of hours, seeking answers to his questions in its depths, wondering how things had come to this pass. In the end his muscles would slowly relax, his own eyes would finally close and grant him the temporary peace he craved. He would be given the gift of exhausted, dreamless sleep, though only until another morning sun awoke him.

And tonight, as each night before, Ranma's last waking thought was of puzzlement that the night dew seemed to condense more heavily on his cheeks than elsewhere.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


	7. The Wedding

**Adamantine Mist  
By M. Zephyr**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Akane and Ranma call off the engagement, and Kasumi decides it's time to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Chapter 7. The Wedding**

With the threats to her well-being removed, Kasumi was once more free to venture forth alone from her house, and she needed to do so frequently. The wedding was now just three days away, yet there were still a great many details to be dealt with, and - although everyone was helping - there were some things which Kasumi just had to handle herself. The errand at hand was one such. More, it was one which she was not looking forward to, for it promised to be painful.

Nonetheless, she did not allow her inner dread to show in her expression. Kasumi bestowed upon every person she passed the same gentle smile and cheerful greeting as always, and all of them replied in kind. Only she was aware that her pace was slowing, as though she could draw out the journey, her destination forever just out of reach. Not that it was possible to do so. In fact, the young woman looked up to see that she was already there, gazing with a heavy heart upon the words printed on the front window: "Ono Clinic."

Firmly grasping the preserved shard of pottery in her hand, Kasumi advanced upon the door. She opened it slowly, entered, stepped out of her shoes and into slippers, then crossed the room. Every act seemed to stretch out, as though she were moving in slow motion. Feeling quite improper, she glided silently down the hall, slipping past the examination room without drawing notice from the doctor or his patient. Relieved at reaching Doctor Tofu's office unseen, Kasumi released the breath she was unaware she'd been holding. Once there, she prepared tea for two people, seated herself in the visitor's chair and settled herself to wait.

It wasn't truly very long before Kasumi heard voices out in the hall. Several seconds later the door opened and Doctor Tofu Ono strolled briskly into the room. He was already turning the corner around his desk when he finally realized that the room was not unoccupied. Kasumi wasted no time sliding her chair over a meter, placing it in front of the door.

"Hello, Tofu-sensei."

Tofu swallowed heavily, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Ka-Ka-Kasumi-san!" he choked out. His stumbling steps backed him into the corner of the office.

"I have come to return these books." The young woman removed two books from her bag and placed them on the desk. "I'm sorry that I kept them for so long."

"Qui-Quite all right," Tofu replied with a chuckle, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and using it to dust the telephone. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"I believe I just told you I was returning two books," Kasumi said sternly. "Now please _sit down_." The last two words were not given as an order, precisely, but certainly carried the suggestion that the speaker could not conceive that you would not do as she asked.

Tofu sat. He tried to loosen his necktie, only to remember he wasn't wearing one.

"This behavior of yours has gone on quite long enough," Kasumi said severely. Or at least what passed for severely when coming from Kasumi Tendo. "At one time it was amusing. However, I am due to be married soon, and I believe it is time you cease trying to amuse me with your antics, and start behaving more respectfully."

Tofu swallowed heavily again, wincing in pain at this reminder. At a further sensation of pain from his leg, he looked down to find that he had jabbed his thigh with no fewer than five acupuncture needles. He pulled them free and carefully laid them in a row on his desk. Tensing his muscles to try to hold himself still, the young doctor replied, "Of ... of course. You're quite right." Sweat beaded his brow at the effort he was making.

Kasumi cast a critical eye over him, noting the perspiration, the fidgeting hands, the tremors, the eyes darting back and forth. Her lips thinned. For this conversation, she wanted his entire attention.

"Tofu-sensei, you appear to be distracted to an unwarranted degree. Is something wrong? Is there perhaps a dose of some medicine you could take to calm your nerves, without damaging your judgment or wit?"

Tofu's mind irresistibly followed this train of thought, passing along the pharmacopoeia in his cabinets. After a moment he paused at the thought of something which might indeed give him peace for a short space of time. It had never occurred to him to try before, probably because these encounters always seemed to be unplanned. Or at least, unplanned by himself.

With a nod, the doctor shakily rose to his feet. From a shelf he pulled down a jar, containing fragments of leaves, and examined it carefully. This would not be the time to mistakenly choose the wrong substance. He clumsily managed to grind a bit of leaf with a pestle he had present, spilling a considerable quantity more, then spooned a small amount into his tea. After this he spent a few moments staring at the cup in confusion, not having remembered pouring himself any tea. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of his chair and managed to sip from his cup without spilling it all over himself.

Unable to remain sitting after he finished, Tofu stood quickly, banging his chair back against a shelf. He walked over to the table at the side of the room. There he went through rapid motions, preparing tea for both himself and his guest.

"Er, Tofu-sensei? I already made tea for both of us. You put the medicine in yours and drank it. Remember?"

Tofu paused in his movements, cursing himself silently for acting the fool. He clutched the edge of the table to keep his hands still. He remained in that position for five minutes, at the end of which time a tingling sensation at his extremities suggested that the potion was taking effect. He returned to his chair and lowered himself into it, again sitting near the front edge.

Fixing his gaze politely on his guest, Tofu said, "Thank you for returning the books, although of course you're welcome to keep them for as long as you like. It's, ah ... very nice to see you."

Kasumi tilted her head slightly. "You're welcome. And thank you. Now, I hope you will forgive me for asking, but why did you send your regrets in response to the invitation to my wedding?"

Tofu looked pained. "I'm afraid that I'll be busy that day."

Kasumi raised her eyebrows. "On a Sunday? It would be most impolite for me to suggest any prevarication on your part. Almost as impolite as it would be for you to prevaricate."

He drew in a quick but soft breath, not used to hearing such things from the young maiden before him. "Nonetheless, I fear I will be unable to attend. For ... for personal reasons, if you must have some other answer."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I think I must have some answer beyond that," Kasumi said as politely as she could. She stiffened her resolve, refusing to take the easy path, determined to give him the necessary extra push to do the right thing. "You have been not only our family doctor, but a dear friend for many years now. To fail to join us to celebrate this occasion - the idea is inconceivable. You must come, really you must. Or at least, you must provide some much better excuse."

Tofu dropped his eyes, pasting a small smile on his lips. "Where is the Kasumi I have known all of these years? The young lady who never forgets even the least trifle of etiquette? Hearing you set aside the proprieties like this makes me wonder if the end of the world draws near. Or perhaps I am dreaming."

Kasumi folded her hands in her lap, pursing her lips to avoid their involuntary tremor, for indeed this was coming hard to her. "If it helps you to believe that you are in a dream, then do so. As long as you answer."

Tofu sighed regretfully, knowing that he would have to answer. He could refuse the woman before him nothing if she insisted. He spoke bluntly, the herb he'd ingested cushioning some of his pain. "I do not wish to come because of the pain it would bring me. To see you marry Ranma Saotome."

Kasumi gave a small nod in acknowledgment at finally receiving some small measure of honesty. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears and for a short while, she did not trust herself to speak. Then she replied with, "May I ask what problem you have with my fiancé? He is a few years younger than myself, and granted a trifle impulsive and ill mannered, yet he has a good heart withal. I believe that he will make a good husband."

The doctor turned away for a moment, wishing there were some way out of this conversation. He turned back, forging ahead resolutely. "The problem is not with Ranma. At least not directly. In fact, I quite wish that I could hate him over this. It would make it easier, somehow. But I can't. You're right, he is a good man once you get past his rough exterior. If only he were marrying someone else. Someone like your sister."

Kasumi asked quietly, "You do not believe that I have the right to marry a good man?"

Tofu's jaw dropped. "Of ... of course you do! But I always hoped that I could ... I mean ..."

The young woman across the desk inquired gently, "Could what?"

Tofu's eyes dropped, resigning himself to his doom. He whispered, "I hoped that I could be the one to marry you."

At his words, Kasumi's heart took flight like a bird in the spring, singing with joy. For a few wonderful moments she treasured the feeling. Then she squeezed hard on the piece of porcelain resting under her palm, biting her lip softly at the pain. She wrapped Tofu's words in silk cloth and tucked them away in a corner of her mind. Shutting a door carefully on the memory, she hardened herself to keep to the course she had set.

"Why have you never said this before?" she asked quietly, trying, not entirely successfully, to keep her voice calm.

"You ... you were too young. Much too young," Tofu replied tearfully. "Still in middle school. Day after day I had to remind myself of how young you were."

Kasumi pressed her lips together tightly. Taking a deep breath, she responded acerbically, "I have not been in middle school for many years. I came of age over a year ago. A year ago! For that matter, my father would have been delighted to give his consent even before that, at least after Akane was chosen as Ranma's original fiancée. Why? Why did you wait until it was too late to tell me this?"

Tofu could not help but drop his face into his hands. Hoarsely, he told her, "That is a question with which I have been torturing myself daily for nearly a month. I believe ... I had been reminding myself of your youth for so long, it had become a ... a habit. A habit I could not break. Yet somehow I always dreamed ..." He shook his head, then lifted his face, moisture evident at the corners of his eyes. "But do you not understand? I can't bear the thought of standing there and watching you marry Ranma."

Kasumi steeled herself for what she must do. "I understand that you are a coward."

Tofu fell back in his chair as if he were shot.

The young woman went on, unstoppably. "You are a close friend of the Tendo family. You have been a friend to Ranma as well. All of our neighbors know this. You have been invited to our wedding, and everyone will expect to see you there. If you do not appear, they will all wonder, and will speculate as to the reason. I understand that it will be painful. Are you not man enough to do your social duty and see it through, regardless? Or do the bonds of honor only apply when they are easy to satisfy?"

She watched with careful dispassion as the man sitting across from her worked his mouth, no sound emerging. She gave him a couple of minutes. When there was no sign of improvement, she asked impatiently, "Well?"

For Tofu it felt as if the pull of gravity upon his body had doubled. He had collapsed, and only the support of the chair kept him off the floor. For the first time in his memory, the sweet girl he had known all of these years had revealed something more stern, and he could not stop the thought that it only made him love her all the more. Yet she was still looking at him, waiting, demanding an answer. Demanding that he prove himself a man after all.

He closed his eyes, drawing strength up from somewhere deep inside himself. "I ... I'll be there, Kasumi-san."

"Thank you, Tofu-sensei." She rose to her feet and bestowed upon him a brilliant smile. Then she turned and walked out through the door.

Tofu did not move from that spot for half an hour, until a nervous tap came upon the door, looking for the doctor. Ignoring his aching joints, he pulled himself to his feet and greeted the patient, taking the elderly man to the examination room. The quiet routine of his job was wholly unable to banish memories of the earlier conversation.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the final day of class for the first term. Students streamed out of the building, laughing and ready to begin their summer break. Two additional figures emerged slowly, well after all the rest. Neither Ranma nor Akane particularly felt like running anywhere.

On arriving home they found that there would be no martial arts practice that day, nor could there be until after the wedding. At least not within the dojo. The inside of the building had been transformed, tables lined along the walls, chairs arranged in rows between, and an aisle running up the middle. Even if the dojo had been available, there was no time, as everyone was busy with final preparations. Akane was immediately pressed into helping, although Nodoka had the presence of mind to choose tasks for her which lay outside the kitchen.

Ranma escaped to the dojo where Soun Tendo and his own father were putting up decorations. He knew that he should offer to help, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He might not try to stop what was coming, but it was growing increasingly difficult to force himself to do anything which served to bring it closer. He stepped back out of the doorway before the two men could see him, then jumped over the wall, heading for the park on the south side of town where he hoped to meditate on absolutely nothing for a while.

Two pairs of eyes in the kitchen watched him go - Kasumi and Nodoka. The two women exchanged worried glances. They had conferred previously regarding Ranma's recent behavior, his mother expressing a concern that he might try to run off before Sunday to escape the pressure, Kasumi certain that he would not. In the end, Nodoka didn't need much persuading to convince her that her son would do the manly thing and be present for the ceremony.

The main cause of their worry was the knowledge that Ranma would have to return well before dinner today to meet with the priest. Thinking that perhaps he and Akane were ready to clear the air between themselves, at least a little, regarding the upcoming wedding, Kasumi decided to send Akane out later to retrieve him. However, after a considerable time passed Akane still had not reappeared, even though she must have completed her current chore.

A little concerned, Kasumi set out to find her baby sister. After looking in a couple of other places, she knocked on the closed door of Akane's bedroom. "Wh-who is it?" came a quavery voice from inside.

"It's Kasumi," the older sister said as cheerfully as she could. "I need you to do me a favor."

"J-just a minute, oneechan."

After several long seconds Akane opened her door, smiling brightly. For her part, Kasumi carefully made no show of noticing the red streaks below Akane's eyes.

"Sorry," Akane said. "I got a bit of a headache and decided to lie down for a few minutes."

"I hope you're feeling better now," Kasumi replied tenderly. "You see, I was hoping you could do something for me. Do you think you could go and find Ranma? He's wandered off again, and I'm afraid he might forget that the priest is coming later to go over the ceremony with us. There's no real hurry, so take your time. Perhaps the fresh air will even help with your headache."

"Okay," Akane said, less gloomily. The idea of getting out of the house for an hour or so did seem rather appealing at the moment. "I'll find the baka for you."

Kasumi smiled. "There's no need to call him that. Just remind him to be back in time. That's all."

Ranma was in the second place Akane looked, at one of the local parks, somewhat off the walking path sitting on a bench by a wall. He was apparently watching a family who were feeding ducks at a pond some distance away. For a few minutes Akane just stood there, drinking in the sight of him, remembering how he had come into her life and everything they had been through together. Then some sixth sense alerted him to her presence, for he turned his head her way, catching her watching him. Gathering her courage Akane walked over and sat beside him.

Ranma made room on the bench for her, wondering why she had come to join him. He'd been meditating on the crying he heard from her room each night, asking himself if maybe, just maybe, it might mean she wanted him after all. The notion was hard to believe, but if there were any possibility it could be true, hadn't he better try to find out soon? That was why, before Akane's unexpected appearance, he'd been sitting there trying to work up the courage to ask her, to learn the truth. Now, almost as if Fate had sent her there, she'd just walked up and sat down at his side. Perhaps Akane had decided to broach the subject herself?

"Looking for me?" he asked hopefully, keeping his eyes fixed on the family he'd been watching, afraid that if he looked at her he'd betray himself.

"Yeah," she said. "Kasumi sent me to find you. To remind you that the priest is coming over to review everything." She sat beside him, yet not too closely, and focused on the same family group which seemed to hold his attention.

Ranma sighed, bitterly disappointed that her reason was so mundane, so different from his hope. He looked up at the sun to gauge the time. "Got an hour, or more, before that. Suppose I had forgotten though. Thanks."

Akane glanced sidelong at him. "Something wrong?" she asked, curious about the sigh, willing to spin this little time together out for a while longer.

Ranma shrugged disconsolately. "I just wish ..." He trailed off.

"What?" Akane asked, tilting her head to the side, wondering what was going through his head.

The words were almost whispered. "It's stupid, I know, but ... for a moment I thought, maybe, you were looking for me for yourself. Not for Kasumi."

"Oh." Akane turned her eyes down to her lap. After a moment she felt compelled to ask, "Why? It's not like, you know ... well, you never seemed to want my attention before."

Words rose up in Ranma's throat, words formed out of habit, preparing to tell her that he didn't want her attention now. But he couldn't bring himself to release those words. They burned on his tongue, and then all the way back down as he swallowed them. They were the same words he had said too many times, using them like weapons to keep her at a distance. He found himself wishing he could take them all back, every stupid claim of disinterest he had ever made.

He looked at the family in the distance again. Would that be Kasumi and himself some day? With their children? Had there ever been a chance it could be Akane and him? Was it wrong for him to wish he could have had that future?

Why _did_ Akane cry herself to sleep at night? _Was_ there a chance that she really wanted him? Unfortunately, even if she did, his wish for an easy answer wasn't to be granted - she hadn't come here to speak of it. Which left only one person to bring it up.

And she had given him the opening, if he had the courage to take it. She had asked - he could answer, tell her why he was hoping she had come looking for him. This was his chance to learn the truth. Maybe the last chance he'd have. If he was ever going to do this, then he'd better do it now, because time had almost run out.

Clearing his throat, Ranma tried to explain. "I was thinking, maybe, you'd come looking for me, 'cause ... you see, I was hoping ..."

He paused. Something about that felt wrong. He realized after a few seconds what it was - he wanted Akane to tell him first, if she felt that way, to spare him from maybe making a fool of himself. The insight came to him in that moment that he was being a coward, and there was no more time for that. If he wanted the truth, he had to start by confessing himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma started speaking again. "I think I screwed up, back when Kasumi took over the engagement. Hell, a lot further back than that. I ... it ain't easy to say this, but ... I've been a bit of an idiot."

Akane almost snapped back with, "so what else is new?" She stopped herself, however. There had been too many times when she had said things like that to him. Times she had avoided saying anything serious by seeking safety in quips or insults instead. The idea of going down that road again was more than she could bear.

Akane turned her own thoughts back to when the engagement was changed. When she might have spoken up, chosen a different course. Her reply was quiet instead of scornful, introspective instead of thoughtless. "I guess ... I was a bit of an idiot myself. So, um ... what were you an idiot about, exactly?" She was honestly curious, thinking wistfully it was too bad he wouldn't say something like he had wanted to marry her instead of Kasumi.

Ranma gestured toward the family he'd been watching. A father, wearing a western suit. A mother, in a summer dress. A boy, age three or thereabouts, running around with boundless energy. A baby of indeterminate gender, currently in its mother's arms instead of the stroller at her side.

"Look at 'em," he said softly. "That's what I wanted ... want. I ain't just a martial artist, the guy that beats up monsters and whatever else. I want what other people want, when they think about the future. Married, a wife, kids. Yeah, doesn't sound like me at all, does it? But it's true. Only ... not Kasumi. I never saw her in that picture."

Ranma clenched his fist as he looked off into the distance. "That's why I said I was an idiot. I should've never got engaged to Kasumi." He sighed. "The moment it happened, I should've spoke up. Should've stopped it. Somehow. Should've told them who I really wanted."

Akane looked over at the family again, seeing herself in the mother. She felt a moment of hope, then crushed it. It was too late. Besides, just because he hadn't wanted to be engaged to Kasumi was no reason to fool herself into thinking he had wanted her. "So you finally decided? After all this time? Now that you're about to marry my sister?" She sighed. "May I ask who it was? Not that it matters any more. I bet ... I bet it was Ukyo, wasn't it?"

Ranma turned toward her, fire in his eyes. All of the pent up emotions poured themselves into his voice, the words unstoppable. "Ukyo?! Don't you understand?! The one I wanted to marry was you! _You_, dammit! Not Ukyo. Not Shampoo. Not Kasumi. It was ..." He ran down, slumping forward, hands dangling between his knees. "It was always you."

Akane's hand flew up to her throat. She couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough air in the park. She couldn't have heard right. It was impossible that Ranma had really wanted to be engaged to her. But she had heard. The words were still echoing inside her skull. Words that were undeniable.

Still trying to convince herself she had heard correctly, still trying to breathe properly, she gasped out, "Why? Why didn't you say that a month ago? Ever? Why wait until now?"

He snorted, bitterness tinging his words. "You made your own feelings plain enough."

Akane felt her breath taken away again, this time by the sheer magnitude of folly in the situation. She almost responded in anger, but the pain she felt swallowed the anger, and instead her words came out quietly, sadly. "I promise you, Ranma, I made my feelings as plain as you made yours."

He turned his face toward her, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought I just told you. I, well, I never admitted how I really felt. Not till now. That means I didn't make my feelings plain at all."

"That's what I mean," Akane confirmed sadly. "If you think I ... I didn't want the engagement, then ... I'm afraid you were wrong."

Ranma stared at her, his bitter air of defeat giving way to the first glimmers of hope. "What? You ... _you_ wanted our engagement? I thought ... I thought you were _happy_ to hand me over to Kasumi."

Akane shook her head from side to side. She whispered, barely breathing the words, "I didn't really want to break our engagement. I ... I wanted to marry you. Someday. If you wanted it."

It was like a breeze lifted Ranma's spirit. A light appeared, offering a path out of the darkness. "I'm sorry." He struggled to find words to express how he felt. "Gods, 'sorry' doesn't begin to cover it. I can't believe how big an idiot I've been. Listen, we can ..."

"No." The quiet word was said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ranma asked, both arms raised. "You ain't even heard what I was gonna say."

"There's nothing we can do," Akane said implacably. "Your wedding is in two days. Kasumi has her heart set on marrying you."

"How d'you know she's got her heart set on it?" Ranma demanded. "Maybe she don't want it either."

Akane shook her head. Her voice remained even, lacking in emotion. "She's been planning this for a month. Invitations, dresses, florist, and on and on. Now you want to leave her at the altar? And make me responsible?"

"What if I refuse to marry her anyway?" Ranma asked. "It wouldn't be your fault."

Akane turned angry eyes on him. "Do you have any idea what that would do to her? If you did that, I really would hate you."

Ranma turned away, his face flushed. After a minute he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I wouldn't ... I don't wanna hurt Kasumi. I won't. But I wanna marry you, not her. I mean, I mean, _eventually_. I always expected to. I ... I ..."

He paused to take a deep breath, forcing himself to speak calmly. "Sometimes I'd think about it. Imagine it. What it would be like if you were willing. Spending time together, not 'cause we had to, but 'cause we wanted to. Teaching in the dojo. Having kids. Watching 'em grow up. Teaching 'em martial arts. The girls would be beautiful, o'course, 'cause they'd look like you." He jerked to a stop, embarrassed at having said too much.

Akane, with a catch in her throat, said, "What, no red-haired girls with pigtails in the lot? I suppose the boys would look like you?"

Ranma shrugged, still embarrassed. "Well, yeah."

She looked over at the family group again, the father and mother now sitting in the grass, the little boy in his father's lap, the mother still holding the baby. Her eyes blurred and for a moment, she could see herself and Ranma there, with their children around them.

"What about you?" Ranma asked. "You ever think about it? You and me? You ever imagine what it would be like?"

Blinking her vision clear, Akane took a deep breath and nodded. "Sometimes," she admitted. "I'd think about ... you and me ... together. Sometimes ..." She couldn't go on, lost opportunities and regrets stifled her voice.

Plaintively, Ranma tried to suggest, "We could ..."

"No," Akane said quietly, interrupting him. She clenched her hands together tightly, her eyes growing damp. A tear broke free and rolled down her cheek. "No, we can't, Ranma," she told him, struggling to keep her voice under control. "We just can't. Please, don't tempt me."

"But I love you!"

"Oh God!" He'd said it, plainly, without denial, the words she had wanted to hear from him for so long. That simple phrase, more than anything else he had said, threatened to overwhelm her defenses. Akane jumped up, holding her hands over her ears, shaking her head violently from side to side. Tears were running down her face. "No! Don't say that! Please, don't say that! You're engaged to Kasumi. Everyone is coming to see her get married. I won't betray my sister. I won't!"

Ranma leapt to his feet in front of her and forced her hands away from her head. "But you want me!" he yelled. "And I want you! And I _will_ say it! I love you!"

"Stop it!" Akane screamed, pulling against his hands holding hers. "It's too late. You're going to marry Kasumi. I won't break her heart. I won't. I won't!"

She broke down sobbing and Ranma pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her. He sought to comfort her, while taking comfort himself, stroking her hair and rocking her a little. His own eyes were shut tightly. Why? Why must it be this way?

Eventually Akane quieted down to sniffles and pulled back. Looking at him but not meeting his eyes, chin quivering, she smiled slightly and said, "I'm afraid I've gotten your shirt all wet."

"Akane, I ..."

She lifted a finger and pressed it against his lips, silencing him. "Ranma, I'll treasure the things you said. Always. And for what it's worth, I wish we could have had that future. But it's too late. You're Kasumi's now."

Mumbling around her finger, Ranma said, "It ain't too late until after Sunday."

Akane's teeth bit into her lip, and her eyes grew moist again. "Please. Don't. It's hard enough."

She leaned forward, and for just a moment Ranma thought she planned to kiss him. But Akane moved to the side, and rested her cheek against his. Her mouth beside his ear, in the softest of whispers she said, "I love you, Ranma. Take care of Kasumi for me."

She then turned and left, without letting him see her face again. Ranma sat down on the bench helplessly, watching her from the back as she walked away. Almost he jumped up and ran after her. But he held back, something inside telling him that he was only going to cause her more pain. So he sat there and watched Akane disappear from sight, while wondering how the bright summer day could seem to have had all of the light sucked out of it.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived. The two youngest members of the household closed their eyes again immediately upon awakening, trying to pretend, if only for a few more minutes, that this day still was not here. Time marched on relentlessly, however, and soon enough they were forced to arise from their beds, to bathe, to eat their breakfasts, to help with the last minute preparations.

Guests began to arrive. The fathers and Nabiki were left to the duty of collecting the gifts, and showing everyone to their seats in the dojo. After Akane donned her own bridesmaid dress, she joined Nodoka to help Kasumi into her wedding gown.

Ranma had likewise gone to his room to put on his tuxedo. His movements were sharp, almost angry, and he paced back and forth in quick, jerky strides. He felt like a spring which had been wound too tightly, and wondered absently if he might somehow "break." From time to time he almost put a fist through a wall, only to stop himself at the last moment, telling himself yet again that he had to get control before the ceremony.

It might have amused Ranma to know that Doctor Tofu was also donning a tuxedo at that very moment, and that the older man's movements and behavior were almost a perfect mirror image of Ranma's. Then again, it might not.

In Kasumi's room, the dress was finally arranged to the women's satisfaction. Nodoka took up a brush and started drawing it through Kasumi's long locks, while Akane stood near, holding a spray of flowers which would be pinned in her sister's hair. With grave determination, Akane kept a smile on her face, but inside she kept harking back to another wedding day, one in which she had worn the dress, before it all went crashing down in disaster. Her muscles were tensed so rigidly that she feared she might shatter.

"You look lovely, oneechan," Akane said, and this at least was the truth.

"Thank you, Akane," Kasumi replied sweetly. "Of course, wedding dresses are reputed to have that effect."

Akane shook her head slightly. "You'd look lovely without the dress." Then she blushed furiously. "I ... I mean ... I didn't mean ..."

Kasumi giggled, while Nodoka chuckled. With a mischievous air and a flicker of her eyes toward Akane, Nodoka turned to the older girl and said, "That reminds me. I don't believe we've ever discussed the honeymoon. Have you given any thought to where you'll go?"

Akane froze, not wanting to hear the answer. Wishing that she dared put her hands to her ears to shut out all sound.

Kasumi glanced at Akane and then back to Nodoka so quickly that the younger girl never noticed. Taking a deep breath, she gently said, "As skittish as Ranma has been about the whole affair, I've been afraid to bring the subject up with him. Best that we worry about the wedding first. We can plan on a honeymoon in a week or two, after he's grown accustomed to being married. My own bedroom will do perfectly well for the wedding night."

A helpless gasp instantly focused the attention of the two women upon the youngest. Akane's mouth was open, her lips moving up and down silently, her body swaying ever so slightly.

Nodoka moved forward, taking hold of Akane's hand. "Careful dear. You'll crush those flowers."

Akane looked down at the flowers absently, allowing Nodoka to pry them from her fingers. Her eyes tracked after them, unthinking, as they were laid on a small table. She was trying desperately not to think about anything at all.

"Akane? Are you all right?" Kasumi asked gently. But there was something firm about her as well.

Her voice drew Akane's attention back around. "I'll be fine, Kasumi. I ... I ..." She choked. The sight of her sister was a forceful reminder that in a few hours Ranma would be bound forever to another person. Her eyes closed tightly, pushing tears out, trailing mascara in their wakes. The young woman turned around, not wanting to face the other two, gulping air to keep from breaking down.

Kasumi stood up from her chair. She rested her hands on Akane's shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Akane gave a jerky nod, wishing that her sister would give her a moment of peace. She was so tightly strung that any sympathy or soft words might easily send her over the edge.

Softly, choosing her words and tone very precisely, Kasumi asked, "Is it about Ranma? Is there something troubling you, something you need to tell me?"

The threatened tears burst forth. "I'm sorry, oneechan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kasumi leaned against her sister's back, pressing one hand to Akane's forehead. She placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Akane."

"But I love him!" the girl wailed. "I want him so badly. It's killing me. I know he's yours, but ... but I ..."

Nodoka came over and pulled Akane into a hug. The three of them stood there together while Akane slowly fought to stop what she perceived as her foolishness.

Finally pulling back, Kasumi gently turned Akane around and inspected her. "Now there. We're going to have quite a job repairing your makeup."

"I'm sorry, oneechan," Akane said again in a very small, tremulous voice. She tried and failed to raise her lips back into a smile.

"It was only to be expected," Kasumi said. "Now if you'll only be patient, I believe that ..." She paused, cocking her head to the side. A small smile touched her lips. "Aah yes." Her smile widened as she looked at Akane. "Ranma's coming. If you don't want him to see you like that, perhaps you should step into the closet for a minute."

Aghast at the sight she surely presented and filled with reluctance to let Ranma see her like that, Akane practically flew into the closet. She had no sooner shut herself in when the bedroom door flew open.

A minute earlier, back in his bedroom, Ranma had finally reached his breaking point. He had frozen stock still, and snarled. There was no way that Ranma Saotome was going to give in without a fight! Now he strode into his bride-to-be's room, resplendent in his tuxedo, quivering with energy. "Kasumi, I gotta talk to you!" he declared loudly.

Nodoka spoke first. "Ranma, what is the meaning of this! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding! You certainly shouldn't come barging into a lady's room without knocking, especially when you know she's supposed to be dressing."

Ranma was clearly at the end of his rope. "Mom, with all due respect, shut ..." He paused. Gulped down his words. Went on a shade more quietly. "Mom, for once will you please let me say my mind?" He paused again, clenching his fists and then painstakingly unclenching them. "If it weren't for you, and pop, and Tendo-san, all telling me what I _got_ to do, maybe I ..." He paused yet again.

He sagged a little. "No, that ain't fair. I've never stood up for what I wanted before, why should anyone have ever expected any different? I just did what I was told. And I am so ... bloody ... sick of it. Why can't I, for once, have what I want?"

"What do you want, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked pleasantly. Curiously.

The young man let a breath out slowly. He searched for words. "Kasumi? You're a very special person. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I never known anyone nicer, or sweeter, or ... You deserve the best. You really do." He looked down. "And I don't think I'm it."

He looked up again, and there was something agonized in his expression. "If I marry you, I promise I'll try to be the best husband I can be. I'll always take care of you. I'll never betray you. I'll always treat you as good as I can."

His eyes dropped once more, and his voice was quieter when it continued. "But I also gotta be honest. And the truth is, I'll never be able to love you. Not the way a husband should. Because I ... because there's someone else that I love. That I'll always love. I can't give you my heart when someone else owns it."

A sob broke out from inside the closet.

Kasumi asked, quite peacefully all in all, "Who?"

Ranma turned toward the closet. "Akane ...?" he both answered and asked. He slowly walked over and opened the door, looking down at the crying girl kneeling on the floor. Without saying anything more he stepped into the closet and knelt beside her, pulling Akane into his arms. She buried her face into Ranma's shoulder, as he placed one hand behind her head, the other across her back.

"Well, well," Nodoka commented, giving Kasumi a nod.

A sudden pounding of footsteps came from the stairs outside.

"Act three," Kasumi said mysteriously. She was breathing rapidly, as if at the end of a long race, stressed but confident. Nodoka nodded and stepped over to the closet, closing the door. Akane had quieted somewhat, clutching Ranma tightly, and no sound could be heard through the door.

Tofu Ono stormed into the room, dressed in the tuxedo he had rented for the wedding. His hair, his clothes, everything about him was perfectly in place, utterly presentable. But at the same time he looked more than a little wild. Perhaps it was something in his eyes.

"I can't let you do it Kasumi!"

"You can't let me do what, Tofu-sensei?" she asked calmly.

"I can't let you marry Ranma, out of ... out of ... out of some sense of duty!" One arm was now waving in the air. "He's a fine young man! No question! But you know very well he doesn't love you. Not like ..." He paused, gathered himself. "Not like I do," he finished forcefully.

Kasumi smiled. "Could you please say that again, Tofu? Perhaps with fewer words?"

He drew himself together. "I love you, Kasumi Tendo. Will you _please_ give up on this ... this notion of marrying Ranma Saotome and marry me instead?"

Kasumi studied the man before her. "I hope you will forgive me for changing the subject temporarily, but your behavior seems, shall we say, a trifle more rational than usual."

Tofu laughed grimly. "It's surprising what a man can do when he realizes that he's about to lose his heart's desire, forever." He went down on one knee. "Kasumi, please, I love you and promise to take care of you forever. Please say that you'll marry me."

Instead of answering, Kasumi turned and walked over to the closet. Opening the door, she gazed down upon the couple inside, who were still holding on to each other for dear life. "Okay you two," she said seriously, "come on out of there."

Tofu watched in confusion as Ranma and Akane emerged from Kasumi's closet, still holding on to each other.

Kasumi looked around the room, gathering everyone's eyes to herself, her own eye resting for a brief moment upon a small piece of porcelain on her desk. "On this all of you have my promise," she told them. "There _will_ be a wedding today."

Kasumi walked up to Ranma and looked him straight in the eye. In a voice which would brook no foolishness, she said, "Understand clearly. I'm only going to ask this once. Do you love my little sister?"

"Yes," he said, almost pleading with her.

"And will you agree to marry Akane instead of me? Today? No last minute delays? No last minute quarrels? You will stand in front of the priest and say 'I do'? I warn you, this is truly the last chance I will grant."

Ranma swallowed hard. "Yes," he whispered. Akane was looking up at him almost in awe.

Kasumi turned toward Akane, who turned back to face her older sister. "And do you love Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

Akane nodded her head up and down, as frightened as prey before a predator.

"Do you want to marry Ranma?"

"More than anything," Akane whispered.

"Today?" Kasumi insisted. "Out there in the dojo? In front of everyone? You'll accept Ranma as your husband?"

"I ... I ..." Akane looked down helplessly at the bridesmaid dress she was wearing, knowing that Kasumi's gown certainly wouldn't fit. She strengthened her resolve, determined that she'd do it even if she had to get married in this dress.

At that moment, however, Nodoka stretched back to the furthest reaches of the closet, and pulled out ...

A wedding dress. No, not just any wedding dress, but _the_ wedding dress. The one Akane had worn for the previous wedding, which had dissolved into chaos. It had obviously been cleaned, and looked as beautiful as it had the first moment she had laid eyes on it.

Akane's eyes filled with tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. "Oh yes. Yes. I promise. Thank you. Thank you, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded, a large smile upon her lips. A wrinkle of worry, however, adorned her forehead as she turned back to the doctor who was observing all of this in shock. Kasumi walked over and stood before him, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I believe you asked me to marry you," Kasumi said.

Tofu licked dry lips. "Ah, so I did."

Kasumi's smile grew broader. "I appear to be in a wedding dress, and you seem to be in a tuxedo. We have wedding guests and a priest waiting. So ... did you mean it?"

Tofu almost fainted as the room grew bright and spun around him. Then something snarled within him and stomped a foot down. The room settled. Tofu stood straighter, pulling needlessly at the tails of his coat.

"Yes I did," he said firmly. "And if you wish it, I will be more than happy to marry you right now."

Kasumi looked joyfully around the room. "Then I believe that settles everything. Now if you two gentlemen will go down the hall and wait for a bit, I'm afraid that Aunt Nodoka and I must busy ourselves to get Akane ready for her wedding. Tofu, please make sure that Ranma doesn't bolt. Ranma, please make sure that Tofu doesn't bolt. Oh, and if he starts to dance around, feel free to knock him down."

The two men, both with completely bemused airs, left the room, shutting the door behind them. They went down the hall to Ranma's room and settled themselves in to wait. It had been rather apparent, after all, that more than a few minutes were going to be necessary.

"I got the weirdest feeling that I've been hoodwinked," Ranma commented to the other man. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that Kasumi planned for things to turn out this way."

Tofu nodded. "I know what you mean. But, do you know, I think I'll just let it drop. I certainly have no intention of complaining about the outcome. You?"

Ranma looked thoughtful. "I think I'm getting a little tired of feeling manipulated. But maybe just this once." He sighed. "Maybe it was the only way."

Tofu nodded, and the room grew quiet.

Some time later, but sooner than one might have expected, Nodoka walked into the dojo. As soon as she did, Nabiki spotted her and walked over.

"Are the happy couple ready?" she asked with a smirk. "I suppose that I should go and join Kasumi and Akane now."

"They'll be down in another couple of minutes," Nodoka said, looking around the crowded room in satisfaction. With a small, uninterpretable smile, she asked, "Haven't you passed out the wedding programs yet?"

Nabiki snapped her fingers. "I meant to ask you about that. I couldn't find them."

Nodoka strolled over to one of the tables, where she bent down and lifted the tablecloth. With a little "ah" of satisfaction, she withdrew a box from underneath. Examining it for a moment, she shook her head and pushed it back. Then she pulled out another box, apparent twin to the first. Lifting the flaps, she signaled to her husband and Soun to join her. Pushing handfuls of the programs upon Nabiki and the two men, the four of them began distributing them among the guests.

Before long Nabiki grew aware of a buzz of aroused curiosity. Looking back, she saw people bending over the programs, pointing at them, speaking animatedly to one another. Puzzled, she opened one of the programs she held, wondering what had caught their eyes.

Nabiki almost dropped it in shock. There, right in front of her eyes, were the words, "The Wedding Celebration Uniting - Kasumi Tendo and Tofu Ono - Also Celebrating the Marriage of - Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome."

"What?! But ...?" Could the printer have possibly made some ghastly mistake? But how could Kasumi have missed it?

Trying not to run, Nabiki left the dojo as quickly as her feet would carry her. Before she could even reach the house, the door opened. Kasumi walked out, stunning in her wedding gown, her arm linked with that of Doctor Tofu. Behind them were Ranma and Akane, blushing and holding hands, unable to take their eyes off of one another. Akane was also in a wedding gown, one which Nabiki recognized from the previously attempted wedding.

Nabiki ground to a halt, thinking that someone had made a colossal fool of her. How could she have missed the planning in which these four _must_ have engaged? Aunt Nodoka was also in on it, she was sure. Their fathers? Perhaps. Could it possibly be that she was the only one in the family who hadn't known? The idea was more than humiliating.

When they met on the walk, Nabiki ground out, "I appear to have been under a misapprehension about who was marrying whom."

Tofu chuckled. "I'm afraid that you weren't the only one. But try not to be angry about it. I know that I'm certainly not."

Nabiki's eyebrows lifted at the suggestion that Doctor Tofu might not have known that he was scheduled to be one of the grooms today. With a start she heard the opening chords of music back in the dojo, and there was no more time for questions. Refusing to appear discommoded before the guests, Nabiki took herself in hand and joined the party. ‹I'm going to look awfully silly,› she told herself gloomily, ‹as the only bridesmaid, outnumbered by the brides.›

When the party entered the dojo, Nabiki saw with satisfaction that both fathers stumbled in shock. Her own father fell flat on his rump. Genma backed into one of the floral arrangements, shattering the vase and soaking himself in water. She reflected that a tuxedo-clad panda bear was a very strange sight. Luckily he was at the rear of the room, and Nodoka was standing near with hot water, so he was human once more before very many people saw what had happened.

Ukyo, standing at her seat, caught Akane's eye on the way up the aisle. The okonomiyaki chef gave her a sad smile and a thumbs up, and Akane only barely controlled her urge to rush over and give the other girl a hug.

Then she was standing at the front of the room, facing Ranma. People were saying things that Akane couldn't take in, but somehow she and Ranma must have made the right responses at the right times because the priest was suddenly saying something about pronouncing people husband and wife. Plus something about kissing the brides.

Akane thought she was going to faint. She was expected to _kiss_ Ranma? In front of all of these _people_? But then his face was in front of her, and he seemed to be hesitating for a moment, his eyes searching her own, and Akane couldn't stand it for even one more second, and she leaned forward, and they were kissing, and she never wanted it to stop, and Oh God how could things have turned out so wonderfully after all of these weeks of horrible misery, and people were cheering, and ...

Finally it was necessary to breathe. Their eyes almost touching, Ranma and Akane whispered, simultaneously, "I love you."

Kasumi paused a moment in kissing her own husband to glance at her little sister and new brother-in-law out of the corner of her eye. With a feeling of immense satisfaction, she reflected that maybe, once in a while, there might perhaps be something to be gained after all from losing her temper. Not that Kasumi intended to let it happen very often.

Then Tofu was kissing her again, and she forgot all about everything else. She could finally release all of her plans, and schemes, and strategies of the last month. She could finally get on with her happily ever after, worrying about nothing more serious than enjoying life with her new husband.

At least, until the next time her family needed someone to do what needed to be done.

** THE END **

* * *

**Author's note:**

The reason for the title of this story, in case it isn't clear, is that Kasumi's name means "mist" and adamant refers to an unbreakably strong substance.

Now, it's time to announce a surprise I've been keeping up my sleeve. What you have just read is the _official_ ending of _Adamantine Mist_. This is the final chapter, which makes the story complete.

However, somewhat as in the movie _Clue_, I have prepared two _alternative_ endings for this story. Although unlike the way in which that movie is shown these days, I have chosen to present the "real" ending first. In the not too distant future I will be posting the other two chapters under a derivative story title, something like _Adamantine Mist Divergent_. These chapters will illustrate completely different ways in which events could have worked out, neither of them quite so happy as the above chapter. I do feel, though, that they provide dramatic, moving conclusions, or I wouldn't be bothering to post them.

And if, in the privacy of your own head, or in the files stored somewhere on your own hard drive, you wish to replace the above chapter with one of the two alternative chapters - that's your own personal choice to make.

_Related sites on the web:_ Please visit my profile page for information on upcoming chapters or stories, by clicking on my name at the top of this chapter. My profile also has links to my web site, LiveJournal site and forum. The web site contains the official versions of my stories. The LiveJournal site provides updates on what I am working upon at any given time. The forum is a place to discuss my stories or _Ranma 1/2_ in general.


End file.
